Hope
by Mark 61
Summary: Jake Reed left TNA after the events of Wanted Man. He's lost all Hope ready to just drift through life. So how does Madison Rayne change this? And in the world of TNA wrestling you know it's never that simple
1. Chapter 1

**Hope**

**Jake Reed left TNA after the events of Wanted Man. He's lost all Hope ready to just drift through life. So how does Madison Rayne change this? And in the world of TNA wrestling you know it's never that simple**

**Years Earlier**

**Jake Reed was stretching in a empty arena. He wore a NWA Wildside T-Shirt and a pair of shorts. "Hey Reed we are here," Dave Crist said walking followed his brother Jake Crist and two young women. "Reed this is my girlfriend Navaeh and her friend Madison," Jake Crist says. "Nice to you meet you two. So they are training to wrestle," Reed asks. "Yeah they are working with Cody and Matt at the school and Madison worked with Jeff Cannon," Dave Crist says. "Alright let's get work," Reed says. Reed and the Crist starting there work out while Madison and Nevaeh watch.**

**"Hey Madison trying pulling your eyes back in," Nevaeh says. "What?" Madison says. "Your checking out Jake Reed," Nevaeh says. "Yes you are. Look Madison don't get hung up on the older wrestler that everyone I know says is still hung up on some ex," Navaeh says.**

**#Break#**

**2011**

**"It's not my war anymore" is what I say when fans ask if I am going back to TNA. I could have stopped Immortal before it took power. But I didn't care anymore. I handed the world title right over and walked away. I knew what they had planned. Hell I could have done commentary. A few few simple phone calls and 10 10 10 is just Bound for Glory day. So you have seen what's been going on in TNA since I left. But what about me? Simple drinking and tons of cheap sex. Traci in her letter said find someone worthy of my love. See when you heart is destroyed it kind of turns you off to the whole true love and marriage thing.**

**It's not like my first my meltdown when I left OVW. Than I was total mess I missed booking and lost matches this time I am able to stay together enough to make all the money I need so I can keep drinking. I can live pretty well off of Indy work and dates in Japan and Mexico. The trick is to just be in a different place each night never spend enough time for anyone to see you are falling apart on the inside. Now tonight I got a big show for the HWA. I used to love working in the HWA it was one of the places I really made my name. Hell I even made some good friends. I guess I should stop drinking and get to the show. Besides there is good bar near the place I am gonig after words I can just walk over there and lose it.**

**#Break#**

**"Mox your an ass," I say drinking my beer. "What the people wanted a good show?" Jon Moxley says. "They got a good show. We didn't have to do a tower of doom," I say. "It wasn't that bad," Moxely says. "You were at the bottom. I was at the top," I yell. "We won didn't we?" Moxley says. I nod we did win. "So look man I'm telling you Dragon Gate USA..." "I'm going to stop you right there. No more big companies. A tour maybe but I'm not going to be tied down. Besides I get regular with a place they are going to want me to stop doing this," I say as I chug down my beer. "Alright I got to go. Can't miss that CZW show," Mox says. "Give my love to Nick Gage what's he up these days?" I ask. "He's in jail Jake," Mox says.**

**"Bartender another one and a shot whisky," I say. "Look buddy you have had enough," he says. "Don't give that I've had enough. Say you cutting me off or don't. What you said leaves it open for debate," I say. "Your cut off," the bartender says. "I turn to leave before the moron thinks to get my keys. "Don't worry I'm not stupid enough to drink and drive when there is bar next door. Turn out its not a bar it's a club.**

**Normally I hate clubs but I haven't been normal in months. I don't expect to see anyone I know but I scan the room anyways. "Well well well look who dragged himself out of the gutter," A female voice says behind me. I turn and speak. "Madison Rayne the something or other champion. Back where it all began," I say. "Jake Reed winner of the most likely to die next award," Madison says. "Oh come on be nice. I'm out of work the least you could do is buy me a drink before you insult me," I say. "Why not it's important to be good to the little people," Madison says pointing at table she is at.**

**"So I say the PPV the only champion still holding there belt. I mean you cheated but hey so did Hardy and he still lost," I say. "There's an old saying about cheating," Madison says. "Oh no you have me all wrong I am not criticizing you I am praising you. Madison Rayne a girl I remember when she was just trying to get into the business and your smarter than I ever was. You know where I went wrong? I became a hero," I say. "Yeah I was there Bischoff got rid of you," she says.**

**"Not just Bischoff everyone drove me off. So many times something came up and I had to be the guy to fight evil force. Jarrett, Team Canada, The ROH Invasion, Punk, Main Event Mafia I was there every time trying to save TNA. And I didn't just fight the fight oh no I was the funny action hero. But why I playing hero my wife was playing with Kazarian," I say. "Traci and Kaz no wonder she left," Madison says. "Oh yeah my wife and the K A Z. But hey I'm no hero anymore. I mean I'm not a villain but I'm not a hero. And you know I'm kind of happy Eric and Hogan are in charge after all they didn't fire me they just made a suggestion," I say bitterly.**

**"I always did wonder why didn't pull you end game on Hogan," Madison says. "Like I'm said I'm not the hero anymore. I'm a drifter. I should been smart like you. I mean everyone thought you were just Angelina's and Velvet's lackey but when Angelina went bye bye you moved up. Than you got your chance at the belt. Now your the champion with your own lackey one of the woman that was above you not to long ago," I say. "Yes, yes I am," Madison says.**

**We order a couple of drink and keep talking. After a while Madison turns to me and says. "You know Jake every still expects you to come back and stop Immortal," Madison says. "Well everyone is stupid. I am not going back. If anything I am going into MMA if Brock can do it so can I," I say. "They don't let you fght in jeans and a t-shirt," Madison points out. "Madison I may dress like I slop and I do drink alot but I'm in good shape always have been I mean you used to check me out all the time," I says. "I did not check you out," Madison says. "Well I always checked you out hell I'm doing it right now," I say. "Come on let's go," Madison says. "Where?" "My hotel room so I can check you out," Madison says.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Next Morning**

**I woke up to a phone ringing. Wait that's not my phone where the hell am I? Oh right Madison meet her at the club had sex. Really good sex! Oh shit she is starting to wake up damn I always want to sneak out before they wake up. "Hello," She says into here phone. I make a break for it and get out of bed and start to put on my pants. "Alright see you there," Madison says. I can tell she is looking at me. "You don't have to run out of here I have the room until noon," Madison says.**

**"I should just get going," I say. "Oh but we could for breakfast and than shopping and than... Jake I'm kidding," Madison says. "Funny but I really should go. Besides you know how the rumor mill is. I get seen with to many TNA stars and there go my WWE offers," I say. "Hey Reed it was fun," Madison says. "Yeah it was," I say as I leave. I have heard it call the walk of shame but I never go why if you had nothing to be ashamed about or like me have no shame. "What is today?" say out loud. There is chill in the air but it not that bad I am sure most people that lived in Orlando as long as I did would be hating it right now but coming from Omaha I guess I am used to the cold. I make my way back to the hotel I am staying at. It wasn't a bad trip to Ohio had a good match slept a hot woman so why do I still hate life.**

**#Break#**

**Madison came out of the bath room holding her stomach. "Madison are you going to ok we have a match?" Tara asked. "Yeah yeah I'll be fine. I guess I have the flu or something," Madison taking a drink of water. It had been two weeks since her night with Jake and with another match with Mickie James coming up she needed to be at her best. "Great I'm hurt your sick and Saraita is crazy," Tara says. "Well that means your just going to have to hit more people with that brace all else falls I load the glove," Madison says starting to laugh but than gets a strange look on her face and runs back to the bathroom.**

**#Break#**

**Immortal was celebrating. Hulk Hogan was finally cleared to return to TNA and Jeff Hardy was world champion again. "You know we had a few hiccups but look the true champions we all are we are on top," Hogan says to the group. "Damn straight Hulk. See they thought we were in trouble oh no we are stronger than ever," Ric Flair says. They all take a drink of champion or in Storms case beer. "So tonight we celebrate and I guess we have to name some new contenders not that it matters," Eric says. "Oh Eric why even try like anyone else in the X-Division can hang with me," Kaz says.**

**"Hell at the rate you guys are going Immortal is going to fight among it's self," Rob Terry says. "Well guys sadly I think we finally going to have give Rob Van Dam his little match with Jeff. Hulk may be back but that damn judge that Dixie paid off," Eric says. Jeff Hardy steps foreward. "Eric it doesn't matter RVD is just a another soul I will take to hell. Morgan, Anderson, RVD it doesn't matter to me hell even find Jake Reed," Jeff says. AJ chokes on his drink. "No, no, no. See Jeff I know Jake and this is when he shows up pissed off and swinging a tire iron," AJ says. "Like I said AJ it doesn't matter. Jake Reed would be just another name I will beat. Let him play hero," Hardy says.**

**"AJ how dare you! How dare you doubt Jeff Hardy. This man is the greatest in the world and unlike you he manged to win his rematch. As for that bastard Reed he is gone. He know all that we had planned but he just walked away," Eric says. "But..." "AJ shut up! Reed is gone we don't have to worry about him," Eric insists. "Look Eric I think what AJ is trying to say is we shouldn't go around picking fights with people from the past when we still have people t worry about in TNA," Ric says. "And Reed isn't one of them," Bischoff says pointing at AJ. AJ says nothing but he just has a bad feeling.**

**#Break#**

**I walk into my house and head up to my bed. I lay on my bed and just look up. I don't even bother to take my clothes off I just lay there. If I'm lucky I'll nod off if I'm really lucky I'll wake up with my life back but I know that won't happen. I'm tired and not just I need sleep tired I'm tired of life. I became a wrestler when I was eighteen met Traci when I was Traci. I wanted two things to marry her and be a big star. I signed with WWE went to OVW. Fought with Traci had a bunch of fucking idoits tell me I would never make it started to drink slept with some tramp lost Traci quit WWE. Drank way to much. Cleaned up went to TNA got Traci back and than this. Now I hate wrestling and I still want her.**

**Sometimes I wonder if she hears the rumors about me. I know she is still working back on the Indys. I wonder if I am hurting her at all with the way I live my life. Does she even really care? "Is that what you have become Jake?" I ask myself. "Yeah it's what you became!"**

**#Break#**

**Madison hated the Doctor's office even since she was kid. "Well Madison we know why you have been sick," the older man said. "Oh really why?" Madison says kind annoyed why can't they just come out with it. You have the flu you have a inflamed stomach or somethign why draw it out did people really feel better because they an extra second. "Madison your pregnant," the doctor says. Madison passes out from shock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Madison wanted a drink she really wanted a drink. She couldn't have a drink hell what kind of idiot drank when they knew they were pregnant. Years of work had just gone out the window. She would to give up her title no way in hell Spike TV would allow a pregnant woman to wrestle. Man she really wanted a drink. Than again it was drinking that go her into this. One to many drinks with Jake Reed. Reed should she tell him or not. "I can't tell him the guy is a mess. But what if he finds out and wants to... The guy is a sloppy drunk he doesn't care," Madison thought to herself. She started to pace around her apartment.**

**#Break#**

**Matt Morgan was eating lunch with Doug Williams. "Look we need to come together on this," Matt says. "I agree Matt. But look at Anderson he hates Immortal but he is such a lone Wolf he won't trust us," Doug says. "I know, I know. And it's not just a numbers game we need a spark. What about calling you know who?" Matt asks. "Desmond is still hurt. Trust me my old mate wants back in but he can't risk his health we have Magnus," Doug says. "Not Wolfe I mean when he is ready hell yeah but Wolfe isn't really a spark. Jake Ree would be," Morgan says. "Matt I have known Jake Reed a long time. But the guy is messed up. I hear he worked some show in the UK and was drunk he was sleeping as his music was playing. With Traci gone he doesn't want to get his act together," Doug says.**

**"He's really that bad?" Matt asks. "Hey your the one that keeps talking about how bad it is to wrestle with a concussion. Trust me when a guy is as bad off as Reed it's might be worst for them to get back in the ring," Doug says. "We need to think of something," Matt says. "Yeah we do. Look I think the best thing to do is keep working on Anderson and see if was get Angle to focus on more than just Jarrett," Doug says.**

**#Break#**

**Packing my bags again for another run of indy shows. I've got to pull it together at least until after the CHIKARA show. The problem is with CHIARKA the guys know me and they know when I have been drinking. Right now there are a lot of rumors but I can usually brush them off. Finally I just leave and jump in my car. I am not even sure where I am going but sure enough I find myself at a bar. I head in and get a drink. There is mirror behind the bar and I see myself in it. I look worse than I feel and I feel awful. "What do you want man?" The Bartender asks. "Scotch," I say. "Sure thing," he says pouring me one. My phone starts to ring.**

**I don't even think to check the caller id I just answer. "Hello." No one says anything. "Hello is there anyone there?" I hang up thinking it must be a pocket dial. I check the number and it's one one I know so I just forget about it. I take a drink when it starts to ring again. Same number this time I answer. "Hello... HELLO!" I yell. Again no one says anything. I'm not goign to put up with this all night so I dial the number after one ring it goes dead. Well hopefully the person will stop dialing me.**

**#break#**

**Madison puts her phone down. "Jake it is Madison we need to talk," She says to herself. She gets up and starts to pace. Her phone starts to ring and she sees it's Jake's number she hits ignore. "Don't call back don't back," she basically prays. "Oh this is just great. I'm pregnant and the father is a drunk I'm a walking after school special," Madison thinks to herself. Someone knocks on her door she opens it to find Tara. "Come on you ready?" Tara asks. "Ready for what?" Madison asks.**

**"You know our weekly workout you do it because you think it makes it easier to actully work out if you have someone to really push you once a week," Tara says. "Oh yeah look I'm feeling up to it my stomach is killing me," Madison says trying to get to leave. "What did the Doctor say?" Tara asks. "Oh you know take it easy drink plenty of water," Madison says. Tara gives her a doubting look. "Did you actully go because you made it clear how much you hate going to the Doctor," Tara says. "Yes mom I went to the Doctor," Madison says. "And did he say anything else did he run tests?" Tara asks. "I don't know all the names standard stuff. Everything looks fine I just have a bit of the flu but if I get worse blah blah blah," Madison says.**

**"Alright good look if you need anything just call me," Tara says. "Sure thing no problem," Madison says. Tara leaves and Madison takes a deep breath. She goes into her room and lays on the bed. She sits there and think about calling Jake again. After a bout five mintues she decided to instead track Jake down and talk to him face to face. Hopefully before he has had a chance to get drunk. Of course she than changed he mind to not do that only to change it back before she nodded off.**

**#Break#**

**Some how I manged to make it home and even make it to the show I was booked for. On the way home I stopped at a dinner to get something to eat. I used to come here all the time it's kind of a TNA hang out. The good news is no one from TNA should be in town I think they have some UK tour. I walk in and there is Madison Rayne sitting at the counter. I am about to walk right out. "Jake," I hear her yell. "Oh shit!" I say to myself.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**"Jake," Madison calls again. Man she's loud. I want to leave but people are looking at me. "Jake," She yells again. I finally walk over to her table. "You bellowed," I say. "I wasn't that loud," she says. "Madison right now everyone in the lower forty eight states named Jake think someone is calling for them," I respond. Madison seems kind of nervous and is wringing her hands. "So how have you been?" Madison asks. "Drunk," I say. "Sit down I haven't had a chance to order," she says. Oh no don't tell me she is one those girls that is you sleep with them they want more. Or maybe she wants to do it again and doesn't know how to make a move with out a few drinks. I sit down and open a menu. I can feel her staring at me.**

**"So Jake you know how we..." Madison stops. "Had sex," I finish. "Yeah... Jake I am glade I ran into you..." I just get up and walk away. What ever the hell is going on I want no part of it. I don't even look back I just power walk back to my car and I drive off. Man that was freaky. Maybe freaking is to strong a word but Madison was acting strange. "Ok Jake just avoid any place TNA people would go," I say out loud.**

**#Break#**

**Back inside Madison couldn't believe she had just blown it. She couldn't believe her luck when he walked in. It had to be a sign to tell him. She couldn't believe how she acted like some school girl with a crush. But than again he didn't have to run off. "What do you have Madison," Emma a waitress it seemed that everyone in TNA knew. "I don't know. What can a expecting mother even eat that's safe ito seems like every week the dangers change," Madison says without thinking. "Madison your not?" Emma says. "Look Emma just bring me a fruit cup and some water and please don't mention this to anyone," Madison begs. "Don't worry Madison you can trust me and congratulations," Emma says. "Thanks," Madison says taking a deep breath.**

**Behind Madison a young man pulls out a smart phone and e-mails a few people what he just heard. "Madison Rayne is pregnant I wonder what TNA is going to do with the title," he says to his friend. "I wonder who the dad is?" his friend says. "I heard a rumor about her and Alex Shelley," the first guy says.**

**#Break#**

**Back when I worked with TNA they got us all a discount at some fancy health club. Now that I don't work there anymore I have to go some place alot smaller I guess if there were a movie it's the back to basic gym the old champ goes to to regain the eye of the tiger. I'll be honest it feels good to be able to do a work out some old fashioned equipment. I load up a bench press and I turn I swear I see Traci walking towards me. I blink and sure enough it's not Traci just some random woman.**

**"Hey champ," some guy says to me walking by. Once you win a title it seems like every random person calls you champ. Well at least it's not drunk idoit. I do my bench press and than move onto legs. "Jake Reed," A very loud voice yells at me. There is Matt Morgan standing over me. "Hello Matt," I say in annoyed leave me alone tone. "See I know they were making a big deal out of nothing look at you look great," Matt says. He's lying I look awful.**

**"What do you want Matt?" I ask. "What do you think I'm here for?" Matt asks. "I don't know... gay sex," I say. "No not gay sex you Irish freak. Come on Reed it's time to come home," Morgan says. "Let me guess you the rah rah come back to TNA guy now. Well don't waste you breath Matt," I say. "Jake my man you have to miss it and want revenge," Morgan says. I say nothing hoping he will take the hint. "Tell you what man I get it not now but someday you will be ready and I'll be there. Just don't wait to long," Morgan says as he leaves.**

**#Break#**

**Kaz and Robert Roode were working out in the ring at the Impact Zone. Roode easily hits Kaz with a shoulder tackel that he should have been able to avoid. "What is wrong with you tonight? You are half step behind on everything," Roode yells. Kaz gets up. "I got alot on my mind," Kaz says. "We all got a lot on our mind," Roode says. "You know what AJ and Jeff were talking about. How Reed..." "Don't start Kaz. Jake Reed is not coming back," Robert says. "We have all thought that before. Hell the guy was fired and became world champion," Kaz says. "Yeah well that was under the old boss if Reed shows up Eric will have him arrested on site," Robert says.**

**Kaz still look nervous. "Is there something more?" Roode asks. Kaz takes a drink of water to stall for time. "Dude the way your acting it like you slept with the guy's wife," Roode says. Kaz spits out his water. "And he hasn't killed you yet," Roode says. "See I always thought Traci was keeping him from doing that. But now I don't know," Kaz says. "Bro like I said Reed is gone. Even if he wanted to come back Eric won't let him. Hulk won't let him, Ric won't let him," Roode says.**

**"Damn AJ getting me all nervous about this," Kaz says. "See now your being smart. Besides we are Fortune if Reed shows up to even look at you wrong we will take him out just like we did with EV2. Just like we did with the Guns and Lethal, Wiliams," Roode says. Kaz starst to laugh. "Yeah what am I thinking hell I actully hope Reed does show up so we can just take him out," Kaz says. "Well don't go that far. I mean Reed would get taken out but we don't need to have him back," Roode says.**

**"Hey what are you guys talking about," James Storm yells walking in drinking a beer. "Nothing," Kaz yells. "Really cause sounds like you two are crying over the fear of Jake Reed coming back," Storm taunts. "Ah shut up James," Roode yells. "Oh no it's Jake Reed he's back save me save me," Storm says mocking them**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The news Madison was pregnant spread like wildfire. Even her mother found out from the Internet. Madison sat in the chair across from Eric Bischoff and Ric Flair. "So Madison I have to ask is true?" Eric asks. Madison takes a deep breath. "Yes Mr. Bischoff, Mr Flair it is. I was going to tell you but than the news got out," Madison says. "Well that settles hand over the belt," Eric says. "Mr. Bischoff please there has to be some way I can keep it," Madison says. "Oh yeah that will over huge. Spike would yank us fast," Eric says. Flair gave Eric a look to calm down. "Madison I understand better than anyone what it means to be champion. But if you can't work you can't be champion," Ric says.**

**Madison handed over the knockouts title. Eric picked up and put it in a drawn in his desk. "Is there anything else you want?" He asked her annoyed. Madison wanted to snap after all they were the ones that demanded she come in her today. "No sir," she said knowing it wouldn't do her any good to snap. She got up and left the office. "See this is why I hate women in this sport. Tearing you ACL that's one thing but see bang a girl gets knocked now I have change plans," Eric complained. "Oh like it's a big deal. Just get Mickie James one of the Beautiful People in match winner is new champ or that little chili pepper Sartia," Ric says. "Oh hell," Eric says suddenly.**

**"What?" "What if the father is someone here in TNA. Last thing I need to deal with is some pissed of I don't know Member of Gen Me about how I treated her coming in here," Eric says. "Well Eric hopefully that person if he happens to be in TNA will know not to mess with the boss or else he will be fired and that kid will be a home birth," Ric says. "Oh yeah can you believe Dixie wanted to take care of the knockouts if they ever got knocked up," Eric says.**

**#Break#**

**"Screw you Quackenbush I was fine in that match," I yell into my phone. "Don't blame me Reed your the one that showed such a freaking mess to that event. I can't have that in my locker room," Quckenbush yelled right back. "What ever don't crying to me when some other star burns you and you need a fill in on the cheap," I say before hanging up. Doesn't stop him from sending text message "Don't come crying to us when you have no other place work. CHIKARA doesn't need drunks."**

**Ok I blew it big deal. My doorbell rings oh who ever it is just got to the wrong place at the wrong time. It's probably that stupid Christian mother that lives across the street that always has something to complain about when it comes to me. They ring again oh goody just give me another reason to unleash the venom. "WHAT!" I bellow as I throw open the door. To my utter shock Jeff Hardy stands there. "Hello Jacob," he says calm as can be. "Jeff if you have to attack me don't I'm done with TNA. And if you have some crazy idea about trying to bait me back don't I'm done with TNA," I say. "See Jake now I know that," Jeff says.**

**Ok now I'm confused. "You see Jake some are sure you will return, others think and hope you return. Some think and hope you stay gone. Others are sure you will stay gone. But only I came down here and saw you. A body with a dead soul inside. Now I know your not coming back," Jeff says as hands me a bottle of whisky from his coat. I take before I close and lock the door. I can him walking away. I am glade he actully did it maybe now it will finally stop people from speculating about me. Hell maybe that's a sign I should just move. Everyone in TNA knows this house and its has to many memories that I can't even drink away.**

**"Why am I even in Orlando of course people think I'm coming back I'm in TNA's backyard. Plus the housing market has to have recovered some what," I say. I start making plans I am leaving Orlando and it feels great. The only question is now where do I go from here. Some place with good bars. Heck I have insurance money from Corino crashing my old boat maybe it's time to buy a new one. Any time I get pissed just set sail.**

**#Break#**

**Madison watched on TV as Sarita pinned Angelina Love to advance to the finals of the little mini tournament for her title. "Well kid looks I get you to worry about for the next eighteen plus years. First lesson Sarita is crazy and a witch," Madison says. "Next weeks fans Mickie James battles Tara to see who will face..." Madison turned off the TV. She had talked to her mother again and one thing her mother stressed was make a plan. Now seemed like as good a time as any. So she opened her laptop and started to type.**

**1 Set up Doctor's appointments**

**"Shouldn't one be tell the father," a voice insider her head said. She still wasn't sure what to. "Jake was a father before," she thought but she had hear who Jake's son had died. Maybe Jake didn't want to be a father again. But than maybe he did what he tried to fight for the kid. No court would give him... or... no wait. She punched a pillow in frustration ever since finding out about the baby she couldn't make up her mind about what to do. This wasn't like her when she has a choice she made it. When she joined TNA everyone told her to look out for Angelina and Velvet they couldn't be trusted.**

**Than they offered her a chance to join and she took it and never felt bad about it. It worked she had outlasted a number of other "more talented" girls hadn't she. But now she was a mess. "Oh if only I could flip a coin," she thought. Finally she just fished a coin out of her purse and flipped it. "What am I doing you can't decided if you are going to tell the father of a child about said child by a coin flip," Madison said to herself.**

**#Break#**

**The next day Madison got out of her car and power walked to a door and knocked. She waited and than knocked again before knocking on the door she could see a car in the driveway so she knew he was home. Finally the door opens. "WHAT?" Jake yells. He looks like he just got out of bed. "We need to talk," Madison says pushing past him to come to go into the house. "Come in please," Jake says sarcastically.**

_**Note- Thank you to all my readers. Please Review. I promise this story is going to start to pick up.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Is it so wrong a man wants to sleep till four o'clock in the afternoon? I rub my eyes and look at Madison who is now sitting on my sofa after pushing the stuff I had it it off. "When was the last tiem you cleaned?" Madison asks. I roll my eyes. "How drunk was I last night. Because I am pretty sure I didn't invite you over," I say. "Look Jake we need to talk," Madison says. "No we don't," I insist. "Jake we need to talk," Madison yells at me. Holy hell she is loud that actully scared me a little. "Ok sure what do you want to talk about," I say. Madison takes a deep breath. "Jake we are adults and well we slept together and sometimes it has very adult consequences," Madison says.**

**Oh boy my head is killing me and this is making it worse. I was worried this would happen. Everyone always told me "Madison has a major crush on you. Don't mess with her she is a kid." I thought she's older now she has to know I am not looking for a long term thing. I guess the crushes of girls turn into the "loves" of woman. "Are you even listening?" she asks. No I'm not. "Yes." I don't think she believes me but she goes on. "Sometimes things just happen that we don't plan..." "Madison I'm going to stop you right there. For your own good. Look you are a beautiful person... hell you were a a member of the Beautiful People after all. But Madison trust me I am a mess. To be honest I just woke up and I am wondering how much vodka I have and I don't mix it with OJ," I say.**

**"Will you let me finish!" Madison yells even louder than before. "Ok, ok," I say. "Jake I get it we hooked up in a club. Hell I wasn't looking for relationship hell I had my life where I wanted it I had my title that was all I needed," Madison says. What does she mean had her title ah I bet Mickie finally beat her. Ok make sure you look like you are listening to her. "So look I'm not some nut job. I get it you were just looking for a hook up but," Madison says. "Madison will you leave me alone it was just one night," I say getting annoyed putting extra emphasis on the word one. Yeah one becasue that's all I wanted and one is all she is going to get. "I can't..." "Why the hell not?" I ask. "Becasue I'm pregnant," She screams.**

**We are both silent. Those words just hang in the air over the both of us. Atlest now I know why she is acting so damn strange. She she's got a bun in the oven just what I don't need hell I can't even.. "What makes you think I'm..." She hauls off and slaps me really hard across the face. "I know how far along I am and your the only guy I slept with thank matches that time so yes it's yours and what kind of man makes that kind of accusation," Madison screams. "Well excuse me! I don't know that stuff," I yell. This kid is doomed.**

**"Look Jake this had been tough I have not been sure what to do about telling you. Well I did," Madison says. She looks at me wanting me to say something I can't. I mean I really can't I'm trying to say something all that is happening is little gasps of air come out. "Jake please say something," Madison says shaking me probably out of fear I might hyperventilate. "I need a drink," I say running into the kitchen.**

**#Break#**

**"I told you it wouldn't work," Doug says to Matt as drive to the airport for a house show tour. "I know I know I know. Usually Reed's made his comeback by now," Matt says. "Matt if were coming back he would have. At this point we need to get the guys we know we can count on," Doug says. "Yeah well given how things are who can freaking count on?"**

**#Break#**

**I walk back in the living room holding that whisky bottle Hardy gave me. "So your pregnant," I say sitting down. "Yes Jake I am," Madison says. She's a lot calmer now getting the news must have done that me on the other hand I'm a wreck. "And I'm the father," I say. "Yes Jake you are," Madison says. "So your pregnant and I'm the father." Oh boy I'm really losing it. "Jake it's like I said I don't have these expectations. If you want to be a part of the baby's life try if you don't than fine," Madison says as she gets up. I watch her leave she stops at the door. I should say something but I don't. "Goodbye," Madison says. "Bye," I say back.**

**I need some advice time to call the smartest guy I know wait that's AJ can't call him. Time to call the second smartest guy I know wait that's Jim Cornett and he's pissed at me after I called ROH on HD Net the best cure for insomnia offered by Pro Wrestling the 90's version of the UWF. "Who is the third smartest guy I know?" I ask. A kid just what I don't need or want. I mean I was a father once... I don't want to do it again besides I'm not fit to be a father.I am not even fit to be a father.**

**Wait a second wait a second why am I stressing. I mean she came out and said that she has no expectations. I mean the best thing I could ever do for this kid is not be around him or her. Hell there is nothing worse than some drunk that knows what a bad father he is but won't leave the poor kid alone. "You could stop drinking," a little voice in my head says. I drown that out byt taking another drink.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**_Note- I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and if you did why don't you review it_.**

**It had been a week since Madison had told Jake and she hadn't heard from him since. But she was glade she had told him. Now it was no longer some big issue hanging over her head. She had just gotten done with her first doctor's appointment. Everything was fine so far. She got the first supply of stuff that she needed. The night before she had made an effort to reach out to Jake and hand pinned a note about the appointment on his door. She hadn't been shocked that he hadn't come.**

**Reaching her car she got in and looked down at her stomach. "Well kid it looks like it's just you and me," She says. Driving home she saws signs for Universal Studios witch of course got her thinking about the Impact Zone. Two night earlier TNA had held Against All Odds. Mickie James was now the TNA knockouts champion. "That bitch has my belt," she thought. Turning on the radio she found an ESPN radio station. "Nebraska got some good news today as Jake..." She changed the channel.**

**#Break#**

**I walk into some small bar. Man I must be on some kind streak because who do I see already in here nice and drunk but James Storm. "Hey Beer where is Money," I say slapping him on the back. He chokes on his beer a little. "Oh man is Kazarian were he would be freaking out," Storms says. "Oh so he finally started to tell people. That bastard," I say. "No you see Hardy said your name that freaked AJ out. AJ got Kaz worried. Kaz being a baby cried to Robert. I overheard and have been making fun of them ever since," Storm tells me. "As you should," I say. "So how come you didn't kill him. I mean Reed that's breaking like five different codes. No one in the locker room would have stopped you," Storm asks. "Buy me a drink and I will tell you everything," I say.**

**"Bartender bring this man a beer," he orders. "Beer just beer I mean Hardy bring me whisky," I say. "Huh?" "Oh yeah Jeff Hardy came by my place some stuff about needing to look into my eyes and see the soul to know if I was coming back," I say as my drink arrives. "Some come on why no killing Kaz?" Storm asks. "Well you see I walked in on Traci and Kaz and I smacked that little SOB right in the face. And than I was about to kill him and Traci was screaming and screaming. So I let him go. Being a fool I agreed to leave him alone," I say.**

**"Damn boy you are whipped," Storm taunts. "Not anymore now I'm just sad and lonely and drunk," I say. "Nothing wrong with being drunk I'm one of the greatest tag team wrestlers of all time and I'm drunk all the time," Storm says. "I'm not you why I drink I just slip further and further away from the light," I say. "You know what you need? More Beer! Bartender another round," Storm orders. We wind up drinking together for another two hours until we get kicked out.**

**"Storm aren't you worried about being seen with me from what I hear Bischoff still don't like me very much. Can't say I blame him I did punch him face a few times," I say. "Ah hell I just tell them I was making sure you were done. Putting poor little Frankie's mind at ease. I mean your like the boogeyman to him now," Storm says. "Good I like that little guy being worried about me. You know what would be a good rib. You should tell him I was vowing revenge at him," I say between laughs. "Oh I have better idea here," he hands me his phone. "Oh you jackass I love it," I say as I see his list of saves Kaz is number seven. I hit the number, "You got to be quite man don't blow this," I warn him.**

**"What Storm?" Kazarian voice booms over the speakerphone. "It's not Storm, Frankie boy," I sound surprisingly sober like. "Jake?" There is fear in his voice. "Ah little buddy you remember me." I taunt. "Where is Storm?" "Face down under a trashcan." Storm fights to stifle a laugh. "Don't mess with me or anyone else in Immortal. You can't handle us," Kazarian says trying to sound tough. "Yeah Yeah yeah what ever see you later Frankie," I disconnect the call and Storm and I start to laugh.**

**#Break#**

**"What the hell did I do last night," I ask as I wake up on my front porch. A couple of my neighbors are our for there morning jog I guess me being drunk is to common a sight these days they all just ignore me. I go for my key and find a note tapped to the front door.**

_**Jake**_

_**I have a doctor appointment tomorrow at noon. On the back is the info you need. If you want to come please do.**_

_**Madison**_

**I haven't been home in few days so odds are I already missed it. Good the sooner Madison gets I'm not going to around the better for her. I walk in the house and trip over a bottle I left on the floor. I hit the ground hard head first. I feel strange. Man last time I got hit like that it when ate a clothesline from Samoa Joe. I get up and sit in an easy chair. "Hi dad," A female voice says to me out of no where. I open my eyes and see a teenage girl sitting on the arm rest. "I'm in the wrong house," I mumble. "Another joke I just don't get dad," she says. I get up and start to back up. "Don't freak out. You've been drinking barley sleeping for the last couple of weeks and now you smacked your head on the floor. So your seeing things mainly me," she says.**

**"Huh?" "Basically I'm a dream Dad," she says. "Stop calling me that," I say. "I'm dream of what your kid will be like. So I'm goign to call you dad," she says. "Look this is a dream so I control so go away," I say. She doesn't go. "See Dad part of you wants me to leave but there is key part that needs me to stay. Kind of like how I well the kid Madison is carrying will need you," she says. Oh I get it you my gotta be the good guy side showing up," I say.**

**"Look dad I'm not telling you to go back to TNA. I'm telling you what part of you is screaming you have a chance to be a father and even though you act like you could care less you do care," she says. "It's because I care is why I am staying away. I'm a drunk no kid needs that," I insist. "Stop drinking," says.**

**"He's coming around," a EMT says as I open my eyes. "Mr. Reed can you remember what happened?" another asks me. "Yeah I slipped than the lights went out," I say. "Mr. Reed you hit you head. You might have a concussion we are taking you to the hospital," the first EMT says. "Yeah sure. Am I bleeding?" I ask I can feel a familiar warmth on my head. "Yes sir you are," The other EMT says. "We are going to try and close it," his partner says. Well I guess I'm going to the hospital great a place where I can't drink and lots of time to think.**

_**Post Note - Review Please**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Reed is going to kill me," Kazarain yelled as he ran into the Immortal locker room the next day. "What are you talking about?" Hogan asks. "I had an affari with Traci Brooks and now Reed is coming for revenge he already got Storm. I'm next," Kazarain yells. "Kaz calm down," Eric says. "Don't tell me to calm down see he just dislikes you he hates me. I slept with the guy's wife for god's sake I broke the code. Hell you think Angle hates Jarrett wait until Reed gets back," Kaz says as he paces. "Ok you said somethign about Storm," Hogan says. "Yeah he got to Storm stole his phone and now he's got my number. Hell he might have every one's number," Kaz panics.**

**At that moment Storm and Roode enter followed by AJ and Rob Terry. "Storm did anything happen last night?" Eric asks looking at him. "No nothing," Storm says knowing he is busted he knew it was bad idea to drink with Reed but he figured what the hell. However a few beer and he given Reed his phone hopefully he pass it off as being stolen. "Dude Jake Reed used your phone to call me," Kaz yells. "How'd he do that," Storm says. "Wait you were drinking with him weren't you?" Roode yells. "Maybe," Storm says. "What the hell are you thinking Reed is the enemy," Eric screams. "Not really I mean he doesn't work here anymore and Jeff Hardy went to see him at his house," Storm says. "What?" The group yells at once. "Yeah Hardy went over to his place gave him whisky," Storm says.**

**"Alright that is enough," Hogan yells. The group turn to there leader. "We leave Reed alone. We have to many things to deal with in TNA. So leave Reed alone. Kazarin you have a match with Chris Sabin that who you should be working on and with Williams getting a rematch with Abyss... Wait where is he?" Hogan asks. Kaz meekly steps foreward. "I may have sent him to take out Reed," Kaz says. "You what?" Bischoff yells. "Hey I ran into him and isn't that his role in this thing to destroy anyone that gets in the way," Kaz says defending himself. "Oh yeah because beating Jake up has never pissed him off enough that he goes nuts to get revenge," AJ says sarcastically.**

**#Break#**

**It's shocking how easy it is to sneak out of a hospital but I am glade I didn't have to since it was just a bump on my head and a few stitches so they let me go. I took a cab and when I got up I decided to clean up the house so at the very least I don't trip over a bottle again. I throw the last bottle into the the recycling bin and take it out to the garage. Wait that door was closed I think when I see my front door is open.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as somethign hits me in by back. I can my flesh tearing. I drop to the ground. "Hello Jake," Abyss says as he steps on my hands to pin me down. He hits me again with that damn Janice. That hurt even more than the first one it was right in my upper back. "Now my girl she hasn't had this much fun since we ripped apart RVD and the good news there is no one to stop us this time," Abyss taunts. He picks me up and with both hands tosses me through the air I hit the coffee table and it breaks apart.**

**#Break#**

**"I still can't believe I left my phone here," Madison as the nurse hands it her. "Oh honey you'd be shocked what people forget," The older nurse says. Madison leaves but takes a wrong turn and winds up in the ER. "This guy is a mess," A doctor yells. "Laceration all over his body," another says. "I've seen this before it was wrestler. We need more pads," The first doctor yelled. That caught Madison's action. TNA was taping today. She looks over and sees the patient. "Oh my god Jake," she yells.**

**She starts to walk up to him. "Miss you will have to stay back," A nurse says. "You don't understand," Madison says. "Miss I'm sorry... " "Look he's the father of my baby," Madison says. "Alright stay back I will get you an update as soon as I can," the nurse says. "Madison takes a step back as the doctors work on Jake.**

**#Break#**

**I sit up in a hospital bed. "Hi dad," my dream daughter says she is sitting in a chair next to my bed. "Not this again," I say throwing the blankets over my head. She pulls them off. "Yes this again," she says. "Look kid I didn't even drink this time I was cleaning up my house when freaking Abyss attacked," I tell her. "I know but he probably attacked because of that call you made while you were drinking," she points out. "Ok I get the point I know I need to stop drinking easier said than done," I say. "Look dad I know. But come on would rather keep trying to forget the past and stay stuck or move into the future," she says.**

**"You don't understand I can't be the hero anymore," I say. "Than just be a father. The father I deserve," She says giving me a smile. "I don't know if I can. Maybe I'm not mean to live a good life," I say. "You not even living a life right now," she says. I turn to but she is fading.**

**#Break#**

**I open my eyes and sure enough I'm in a hospital room. "Beats lying on the floor bleeding," I think. "Oh your awake your girlfriend will be relieved," a nurse says to me. "Girlfriend?" I ask. "The brunnette I'll go get her," she says. I foolishly give myself a moment of hope until Madison walks in. "I'll leave you two alone. Mr Reed the doctor will be in to check you out in few mintues," the nurse says. She closes the door leaving me and the woman carrying my child alone. "So your awake," Madison says. "Yeah how long was I out?" I ask the tension in here is thick. "A few hours they gave you a seative and some pain killers it's actully four in the morning," Madison says.**

**"And they called you?" I asked confused I don't even have Madison's' number unless she left it on that note. "No I left my phone her a few days ago and they brought you in... I didn't..." Madison just trails off. "Oh you see when the said there was... I was hoping..." I trail off to. "That it was Traci," Madison asks. "Yeah stupid me," I say. "Not it my fault I told them I was pregnant with your child and I guess they assumed," Madison says. "So they made an ass out of you and me," I joke. I don't know but I always look for a joke. It works Madison laughs a little.**

**"So what happened?" Madison asks. "Long story. Went drinking wound up in same bar as Storm. Called Kaz on his cell phone to scare the little shit head. Abyss broke in and I got the RVD treatment," I say. "Why would you call Kaz wouldn't AJ make more sense given your history or Bischoff?" Madison asks. "It's long story Madison and I am to beat up to tell it right now," I say. It's true I'm wrapped up in bandages like the Michelin man or the Undertaker as broken down as he is these days. "I should be getting home any way," Madison says. "Hey wait Madison," I call out. "Yeah," she says.**

**"We need to talk and right now we are either tired or ripped apart but we need to talk. Look can you leave your number and I'll call as soon as I'm out of here. I know you left that note but... We need to talk and I'm ready," I says. I don't feel ready but I think I am. "Sure no problem," Madison says as she writes her cell number down and hands it me. She leaves and few seconds later the doctor comes into check me out. I half listen mainly because I am craving a drink so bad right now. "This is going to be hard," I think. I don't know the half of it.**

_**Note- How about you hit that review button for me so I know if people are liking where this story is going.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**I finally got out of the hospital two days ago. I have stitches all over my body the blood lose was pretty bad and oh yeah a broken finger my left hand and a broken right hand thanks to that big ape standing on them. I've manged to not drink it helps when you have pill bottles that warn don't mix with alcohol. I'm sitting in a small cafe where Madison is supposed to be meeting me. "Sir would you like to order now?" The waiter asks. "Just get me a diet soda I'm meeting someone," I say. I'm nervous as hell. I check my phone we agreed to meet at one it's twelve fifty five. Maybe I should have insisted we meet at my place. "Oh sure Jake that's where a pregnant woman wants to go where an assault took place," I think. I hear the door open and Madison walks in. She seems me and heads over to the table.**

**"Hi," she says. "Hello," I respond. She sits down and picks up an menu. "So have you ordered?" She asks. "No I waiting for you I did get a soda," I say. The waiter comes over and we order. Other than that we say nothing more. We both start to speak several times but we don't say ever actully do it. An half hour later she finally breaks the silence. "So how are you feeling?" "Beat up but I've gotten it a lot worse. What about you?" I ask. "I'm good. Doctor said everything was normal. Outside of dealing with my mom," Madison says. "Your mom?" "Yeah she was hurt she had to read on the Internet that I was pregnant. And she keeps asking what I'm going to do," Madison says. "How did that news get on the Internet?" I ask. "Hell if I know. But it's all over there even polls oh who the father is," Madison says. "So people know your knocked up they don't know I did it," I say.**

**"Speaking of witch, Jake I'm keeping this baby and as I said earlier if you want to be involved I'll let you if your safe," She says. "So you want me to quit drinking," I respond. "Yeah I do it's not to much to ask that the alcoholic try to control himself if he is going to around my child. I mean I have to give alot mainly my title," Madison complains. "Hey Madison it's not like I did it on purpose. And don't act all high and mighty on me," I say defensively.**

**This is going down hill faster than a bobsled. The adult thing to do would be stop calm down and try again. The problem is Madison and I aren't very adult. "Oh and I did. You have already accused me of lying about you being the father," Madison says. "I didn't... You just show up at my house and drop this on me I panicked," I tell her. "How do you think I feel Jake. Pregnant and knowing that a drunk is the father," Madison says. People are starting to stare. "Madison you are over reacting," I say. "Oh I ask you stop drinking you get and I'm over reacting?" She says. "Ok fair point," I say trying to get her to calm down.**

**The tension filled silence is back. This is going awful either we can't talk or we fight. This kid is doomed. Come on Reed you have to say something. "Check please," I say. The waiter makes record time in getting it. "Let's get some fresh air," I say pointing to the door. She gets up and we leave. Walking down the streets of Orlando I turn to her. "Madison I know this is tough for you. But understand where I am coming from. It's like I'm split in two part of me wants to run and hide the other wants to do right," I say.**

**"Hey Jake," Some guy yells. I turn around and he tosses some papers at me. "Sorry sir but you have been served. I am not with your wife's lawyer sir I am just doing my job," he says. I pick up the papers. Divorce papers from Traci. ""you have..." "Just leave me alone or I am gong to run you head through a wall," I scream. The guy backs off and leaves. "Jake..." Madison says nervously. I am tune her out and just walk away. I am in tunnel vision right now I just hop in my car and drive off. I know where to a bar the closet one I can find.**

**I drive for a while and find one. I get out and power walk to the entrance. Madison runs in front of me and yells. "Stop!" "What did you follow me?" I asks stupidly of course she followed me I didn't even know where I was going. "Jake this is a bad idea just walk away," Madison pleads. "Madison I fail I'm worthy to be a dad. Check back in a year maybe I'll finally sober up for good. Maybe I'll be dead," I say. I try to walk around but than she slaps me. "Ouch!" I say rubbing my check. "You are not going to drink!" She commands. "You don't get it Madison I am in pain. And it's a mental pain. A pain in my heart and soul. And the only thing that numbs it is drinking," I for the door again. "I'll stop you," Madison warns. "How?" I mock. That is when she low blows me. I drop to one knee. "AHHH! That hurt," I say taking a deep breath. I look up at Madison and I think she's in shock that she did it. I get up and lean on a post. "Ok you win," I say.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**"Come on DJ I could really use the booking... Look I'm not that hurt I mean you guys much more... I'm not drinking either... Look my history with CZW I am willing to give a discount... I said a discount not a charity gig," I say but DJ Hyde the owner of CZW just hangs up. So much for being able to make a living on the indys. I might have to cash in some IOU's for a date with New Japan I was pretty close with Karl Anderson and Prince Divette at one time. My phone starts to ring. Between the rumors of my drinking and the news of my injury I'm down to a few dates and no one is calling to even talk about bringin me in down the line.**

**It's been a week since my last drink and man I could really use one. The door bell rings I pick up my gun and tuck it into my belt and pull my shirt over it. After the attack from Abyss I started carrying it again. I figured done with TNA done with attacks boy was I wrong. "Who is it?" I yell. "An offer," a voice says. I check the peep hole I know I have seen this guy before but not sure where. I open the door slowly. The guy is big and built wearing as suit with a red tie. "Mr. Reed it's good to see you again," He says. "Do I know you?" I ask my hand just over my gun. "I'm Crimson, Amazing Red's brother," He says."Oh right," I say. "Like I said I am here with an offer. An offer of revenge," Crimson says.**

**"Look what ever issue you have with Red leave me out of it," I tell him. "It's not about my brother. Its revenge for you for the people that ruined your life," he says. "Immortal right. Did Morgan put you up to this?" I ask. "Not Morgan I am working with someone of more power," Crimson says. "Look I don't know how many different ways I can it. I'M DONE WITH TNA!"I scream at the top of lungs. "Oh really? If your done with TNA why are calling Kaz to threaten him," Crimson asks. "I was drunk." I turn to head back inside. He uses his massive arm to block my way. "I always heard that drinking lower inhibitions makes us do stuff we really want to do," he says. "Maybe I just hate Kaz. Doesn't mean I'm ready for a comeback," I tell him point blank.**

**"Do you really think they will leave you alone?" He asks. "I don't know they were leaving me alone until I started talking to people from TNA again," I point out. "Well since you are the father of Madison Rayne's baby," Crimson says. "How and the hell did you know that?" I ask a little worried so far no one knows I am the father. "Everyone in that cafe knows," he tells me. Oh yeah that cafe that featured round one. "Look you want to take out Kazarain take out Kazarain. You want Styles take out Styles. Or how about about Abyss," He offers. "I don't..." "What else do you have? Love it or hate it TNA needs you and they would love to work with you," Crimson says. I close my eyse for a second and pinch my nose as I feel a headache coming on. When I open them he is gone.**

**#Break#**

**Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy were at Matt's place in North Carolina. "I still can't believe Bischoff was stupid enough to let RVD get a title shot," Matt says. "It doesn't Matt I got my belt back from Anderson. I will take care of RVD at Lockdown. Besides I have a few idea on how to take care of Rob," Jeff says. "Lockdown is that where he won the title last year?" Matt asks. "No it was the next night after the former champion walked away. Hogan put me and him in a match he won and faced AJ in the main event," Hardy says not liking to recall the fact RVD always seemed to beat him. "Right Jake Reed beat that idoit Wolfe last year," Matt says.**

**"See that is why Eric let RVD get a shot he's to worried about Jake Reed," Jeff says. "He's telling people not to worry about Reed," Matt points out. "Eric knows he fucked up with Reed. The smart thing would have been to make Reed an friend. But Eric made him enemy," Jeff says lighting up a cigarette. "So you think Reed is coming back?" Matt ask. "I want Reed to come back. You see Reed has some kind of connection with all those people. I want him to come back so I can beat him," Jeff says. "I thought you said something about looking into his eyes and you said his soul was dead," Matt reminds him. "I lied he's coming back and I have a plan to bring him back," Jeff says.**

**#Break#**

**The original four members of Fortune were hanging out in Robert Roode's penthouse. "Man I can not believe Bischoff is fining me for that thing with Reed," Kaz complains. "Dude I'm just happy that for once he wasn't on my ass," AJ says. "Oh bitch bitch bitch how do you think I feel I had Bischoff, Flair, and Hogan all oer me," Storm says drinking a beer. Roode takes it from him. "Forget it I had to promise Hogan I would take care of you," Roode says. "Kaz why did you feel the need to send Abyss after Jake?" AJ asks. "Not this again can you blame me the guy threatened me and it's all Storm fault," Kaz yells. "Look boy you lucky all Reed did to you was a prank call. If it were me I'd kill you," Storm says.**

**"You know I still can't beleve Reed didn't let the locker room know. I mean hell Angle would have killed you just to work out the anger he was felling at Jarrett," AJ says. "Hey it's not my fault Reed couldn't keep his woman happy," Kazarain says. "Dude you broke the code," Roode says. "Wait I tend to remember the way you treated Traci," Kaz says. "Never slept with her," Roode says. Kaz just gets up and leaves.**

_**Thanks to both Aaron and Dragon for there reviews.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ok round two here we go. Madison and I had another meeting arranged. I remember when I started playing base ball I would swing stuff all the time. My dad finally got understand the importance of picking my pitch. I would repeat be patient when ever I was on deck. Right now I am repeating "Stay calm," over and over again. This time I am heading over to her apartment. She lives in a pretty nice place I guess being knockouts champ pays well. You have to be buzzed in so I find her and press it. "Yes?" "It's Jake I came to talk," I say. "Come on up," she says. "Stay calm, stay calm," I repeat. I reach her door after a few mintues climbing stairs and walking around. She lets me and we head to her living room. "So how are you feeling?" I ask. Oh much better start this time we take less than five mintues.**

**"Ah ok outside of the morning sickness and the weight gain," Madison says. "Madison you not even really into you second month and you have not gained weight," I say. "Scale says I have," Madison says. "Madison look I'm from an Irish Catholic family and I had a kid. You start this you will drive yourself crazy," I say. "But the scale..." "Madison child equals in body. You look great stop worrying," I say. "Well any tips for the morning sickness," Madison says. I'm fight the urge to make a joke about the more she throws up the less weight she will gain. "Well this off to a much better start," Madison says. "Agreed than again it couldn't have been much worse," I joke.**

**"So how are you doing?" Madison ask. I can tell she is nervous because it's clear she means are you drinking again. "I'm ok. Body is healing haven't been drinking," I says. "Good. Um... Um... Man I miss Ohio," Madison says. "Ohio?" "Jake how long have we know each other?" Madison asks. "Years and we used to be able to talk," I say. "Exactly and now it just a bunch of pauses," Madison says. "Well Madison we slept together and now your pregnant I mean that's awkward times ten," I say. "Times ten doesn't even cover it," Madison responds. "Good news is we have eight more months," I tell her.**

**"So it like ten months until I can back in the ring," Madison says. "Sooner that I'll get back," I say. "Having trouble finding booking?" She asks. "Yeah between the injury how I showed at some past booking it been tougher than I would want," I say. Holy cow this might actully be a real conversation. "It will pick up after all Jake Reed is a fan favorite," Madison says. "I hope I just need one big match than it should turn around," I think outloud.**

**#Break#**

**Kazarian stood in the middle of the ring the X-Division title on his shoulder. "You know I am in a giving state of mind. So I am have an idea for Lockdown. The Frankie Kazarin X-Division open of new starts," He says dramatically. "What the hell is that?" Taz asks. "You see over the years people have come and gone from TNA. I say we hold of match of many former TNA stars the winner that night gets a shot at me," Kazarian says.**

**#Break#**

**My phone starts to ring. "You want to answer that?" Madison asks. "Later if it's important they can leave a message,"I say. A small tone goes telling me I have a new vocie mail but than I get a tone telling me I have text and it starts to ring again. "I thougt you said you couldn't find I bet half those are bookings," Madison says. "Or that idiot Metzler or Mike Johnson reported I'm dead," I say. "Jake can't you stay positive," Madison asks. "Live me life for a week you see why I can't," I say. My phone starts again. "Give me you phone," Madison says. "I'm turning it off right now," I tell her as I pull out my phone. She takes it from me and answers it. "Hello Jake Reed's phone... Calm down he's right here," Madison says handing me the phone.**

**I'm confused as hell as I say, "Hello... Wait who is this... We have had convention date set for a month... Look I don't where you are getting that I'm pulled out the last time we talked was to confirm hotel...I have not signed a deal... Don't replace me I'm not pulling out of dates... Who told you that?... Hello," The line is dead and I close the phone. "Who was that?" Madison asks. Before I can answer my phone goes off again this time I pick it right up. "Jake Reed... no no no... Don't do that... I am begging you Bill... If I had a deal like that why would I be begging to keep a booking at small indy show... Bill you gave me my break in the business for God's sake if I was screwing people like that I still wouldn't do it to you... I need work man... Bill..." Again the line is dead.**

**"Two of the few booking I have left just cancelled," I explain to Madison. "Did they say why?" She asks. "According to them I signed a deal to return to TNA and pulled out a bunch of booking I already had," I says remembering the messages sure enough the text is from the PWG owners saying if I want to be like that they will give my spot to a guy that won't fuck with the fans. The voice mail is from A new company in New York they are begging me to not cancel since they need a good first show draw.**

**My phone goes off again I set world record for answering it this time. "Hey it's Jake I don't know what you are being told but I don't have a TNA deal and even if I did I would pull out of booking like that," I say. "That not where I'm telling people," Kazarin says on the line. "You son of a bitch," I say angrily. "What can't take a joke Reed," He mocks. "Look pal you're screwing up my chance to work that over the line than again I forgot Frank you don't care about the line or anyone but yourself," I say. "Hey Jake calm down you need work well than watch iMPACT! I think you find it very interesting," He says before hanging up.**

**"I should have killed him when I had the chance but no I give him a pass," I yell angrily. "Who was that?" Madison asks. "Kazarain the SOB is some how convincing people I'm back with TNA. What they can't even let me have the Indys," I yell. "What hap paned between you two?" Madison asks. I tell Madison the whole sorted story. "No wonder you went all dark and hating on the world," Madison says when I'm done.**

**#Break#**

**"What the hell do you think you are doing? If someone isn't on the TNA roster its because I don't want them here," Hogan yells at Kaz. Before Kaz can respond Jeff Hardy walks in. "Hulk I know you ready to take Frankie to task here but this was all my idea," the world champion says.**

_**Again everyone thanks for reading this and submitting reviews.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**"What do you mean it was your idea?" Hogan demands to know from Jeff Hardy. "Hulk we never said anyone would get a contract hell it a chance to get an easy title defence," Jeff says. "Yeah Hulk you think any of the rejects can beat me?" Kaz pipes in. Hogan takes off his shades. "Look dudes I've been a champion more times than you two combined and there is no thing as an easy title defense. You give guys that are desperate to get back to the promise land you will have some motivated guys. Hell look at what happened with Anderson," Hogan says. "I got my belt back," Jeff defends. "Yeah brother you did. but that night when you lost it Anderson had that war with Morgan he was a beaten man but he took the title from you," Hogan says.**

**"Hulk look we are throwing the geeks a bone. I work my indy dates the fans are saying "TNA should bring back Petey, bring back Daniels," Kaz says. "Its not those guys I'm worried about Frankie you didn't just limit it to former X Division guys any former TNA star," Hogan reminds him. "Former as in not good enough to be here," Kaz says. "Look Hulk I promise everything will be fine," Hardy assures him. "You don't need to be involved in this. RVD gets his show we just got that belt back," Hogan yells. "Don't worry about RVD I'll take care of it," Hardy says. "Just get out of here we will talk about this later," Hogan orders. The two champions leave and Hogan picks up his phone. "Eric get in here now we got a situation brewing and I want it taken care of."**

**#Break#**

**"Man he was mad," Kazarain says once they are out of Hogan's office. "Don't worry about it. This is what we want. Now when you called Reed what happened?" "He was pissed," Kaz says. "Just the way I want him," Hardy says.**

**#Break#**

**As soon as I get back to my place I hope on my computer. I head to a wrestling site and find out about Kaz's little match. Even I'm smart enough to know this is some kind to trap. Even I do want to expose Kaz's vital orgins to daylight odds are Abyss will show up first. Instead I take to Facebook.**

_**I'm not going back to TNA. I fully intend to keep all my bookings.**_

**I post that and than take to e-mailing and calling everyone I can get a hold of. I manage to save all but one witch of course was the highest paying one. "Hey dream daughter any advice now?" I yell. I turn on the TV. "Our guest tonight WWE Superstar John..." Off it goes. I head down to the basement. I need to let some anger out. I go over to a box I haven't touched in weeks. I pull out a pair of MMA training gloves and start to workout on the old heavy bag. I see Kaz's face for the first ten mintues than it shifts to Bischoff before it goes back to Kaz. Thirty mintues later I am covered in a good sweat.**

**I come up and check my computer according to facebook I have a response to my post.**

_**THE KAZ: Reed you liar. If your not back why is your profile back on the website? See at the next tapings**_

**I check to the TNA website and sure enough my old profile is back. Something just doesn't track why after all that work to get rid of me would Hogan and Bischoff want me to come back. Wait why am I even thinking about this who cares maybe Hogan and Bischoff got bored. I remove Kaz's comment and post again I am not going back to TNA.**

**#Break#**

**"I think that's the best idea if Reed shows up in that match we put a bounty on his head," Hogan says. "I can't believe they would be stupid enough to leave it open enough anyone could just show up. First what if some big heavyweight shows up and wins the damn thing someone like a Chris Harris could give Kazarian trouble but leaving it open to Reed it like they want him back," Bischoff says. "Well you know Frankie did sleep with Reed's wife maybe he thinks by doing this he proves his the bigger man or something," Hogan says. "He look I want revenge on Reed for punching me in the face so many times. It's not like we don't have enough to deal with, Dixie, Angle, Morgan, Anderson, RVD," Bischoff says.**

**"That is why we are putting a bounty on Reed's head. Anyone that takes him out we will give a full time contract to, and than cut them if don't go along with what we want," Hogan says. Eric still looks nervous. "Hulk I'm telling you Reed is nuts. I think he might be crazier than Foley," Eric says. "Yeah I've looked into this guys eye remember the night he came back and beat AJ. That guy went after me and I never say it coming most of the nut jobs you can see it in there eyes. Reed no way," Hogan says.**

**"Although Hulk to be honest if I had to do it again instead of trying to force Reed out I would have offered him a spot in Immortal," Eric says. "Hey I told you not go after Reed. But we can't go back in time and change it. We let can't Reed back in," Hogan says.**

**#Break#**

**"Alright thank you. No I could really use this break. Hey I'll be there on Monday," I say into the phone and do a little fist pump. Looks like WWE just helped me get work. When the signed Mistico CMLL needed some guys to fill in on top of the card. And I manged to get a week's worth of work down there. Finally after staying up all night writing e-mails and a morning making calls it's starting to pay off. Man am I tired so I turn and head for my bed. My nice comfy bed I lay down and my alarm goes off. I turn it off I'm an pro wrestler where the hell do I have to go. Than my phone starts to ring.**

**"Hello," I mumble out. "Hey how is going?" Madison asks. "Going to sleep I stayed up all night trying salvage work," I complain. "Oh sorry did I wake you?" Madison asks. "No I had just lied down. Good news is I called some IOU's in and got a week in Mexico booked and I leave in two days," I say.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**Note- We actully get a match in this chapter. Now most of time this story is first person from Jake but when we have a match I find it to not do that. It's like how it was in Wanted Man.**_

**My week in Meixco had gone well so far. Two matches two wins. There is small area in Mexico city where all the American stay when in town to work for CMLL or AAA. So good news is I'm not here all alone amongst strangers. Bad news I'm not here all alone amongst strangers. See amongst strangers I could just refuse to go out saying I need to sleep or something. Instead I'm on my way to a club to hang out with the boys. One of the boys left me a note at the hotel. "Meet us at the bar or we will drag you there." I head inside and look for people I know mainly Hernadez since he's taller than everyone and easy to spot.**

**"Well well well you are a long ways away from Nebraska," a female voice says in my ear seductively. "I heard you were down here now," I say to her. She's been called but Rain a long time but most TNA fans would know her as Payton Banks. "Run away you idiot," Part of me screams. "I heard about you and her ending it," she says. "That none of you bussiness," I say. "I never said it was. Come on what are you drinking?" She asks. "Look Payton I'm leaving. I am guessing you sent me that note and I have no interest," I say turning to leave she takes my hand and holds on. "Oh I'm so disappointed. Here I heard you were done with hole good guy thing. Come on stay I'll buy all the drinks," she says. I should leave but I don't.**

**#Break#**

_**The Next Morning**_

**So much for sobriety. "Good morning," she says kissing me on the lips when I wake up. "What time is it?" I ask. "Ten," she says handing me the clock. "Oh shit I'm late, I'm going to miss the bus to that show," I say getting up and grabbing my clothes. I race out the door knowing it's all in vain. So much for my big week in Mexico I just blew it. "Come on come back to bed," She says. "No freaking way," I say. "Oh what do you care Jake it's not like you wouldn't have messed up eventually at least this way you got off," Payton says.**

**#Break#**

**Well at least they let me finish week they just made it clear I was not coming back. On the plus side I manged to make it to New York for a date with new company Warfare Wrestling. They even put me in the main event against Davey Richards. I'm waiting for my music to play since Davey is already out there but he went and got a microphone. "You know I thought when I was called up to come here to NYC they would have a big match lined up for me. Instead I get Jake Reed the only guy that makes Scott Hall look sober. Hell I would have better off fighitng one of those blow up punching bags at least they can stand up straight," Davey says. "Hit my music right now," I yell at some kid who is working the board.**

**Bad Company by Bad Company starts to play and I make my way out and got a microphone of my own. "You know Davey I'm sorry if you disappointed about facing me in a match. Normally I'd have a funny joke ready to go. something about that grade school hair cut you strangely pale skin. But since I'm just pissed of Irish Man right now I'm just going to kick your ass," I say. A ref comes running out to start the match.**

**#Break#**

**The bell rings. Davey goes for an inside leg kick and connects. Jake scores with an elbow to Davey's head. They finally tie up and Jake shocks everyone by sweeping Davey's legs and taking him down hard. Davey scrambles out goes for a take down of his own Jake blocks it and knees Davey in the head. Davey rolls out of the ring. "Still disappointed?" Jake asks. Davey back in the ring and they tie up again this time Davey firemen's carry Jake over and looks for an Arm Bar. Jake gets to the ropes. As they get up Davey kicks Jake in the gut and hits a snap suplex.**

**Davey picks Jake up an. power slams him back down. Davey hits a knee drop on Jake and covers count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Davey goes for a back breaker but Jake counters out of it with a arm drag. Jake goes for his flying lariat but misses allowing Davey to give him a German suplex with a bridge, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Both men are up and both hit the ropes and go for a shoulder tackle but neither one goes down. They do it again and again neither one goes down. The act they are going for it again but this time Jake side steps Davey and gets him in school boy, count of one, count of two Davey kicks out.**

**Both men get back to there feet the stalk each other keeping there distance. Tie up again this time Davey gets Jake in a head lock take down. Jake tries to fight out of it but that just puts him in position to let Davey hit a snap DDT. Jake is dazed but starting to stand up but that allows Davey to hit the damage reflex. Davey puts Jake into a corner and than heads to the opposite corner before running in with a big elbow smash.**

**Davey picks Jake up and in a firmen's carry and hits the Alarm Clock but it winds up being one of those rare times a big winds up waking a guy up instead taking him out. Jake hits Davey with an overhead belly to belly suplex. Both men are down. Davey starts to get up first. Davey goes for the DR driver but Jake drives him into the cornor. Jake fires in with a series of jabs to Davey's face witch stuns him. Jake whips Davey into the far side ropes he than hits a running jumping knee strike to his back. Jake picks Davey for the Death Vally Driver but than out of the crowd Kazarian hops the rail and gets on the apron.**

**"Get down from there," The ref yells before Kaz punches him in the face. Jake drops Davey and goes after Kaz. Kaz nails him with a kick as he charges. Jake is dazed allowing a recovered Davey to hit the DR driver. Davey covers as the ref recovers count of one, count of two, count of three. Kaz gets a mike. "Hey Reed Lockdown two weeks if your sober and man enough see you there," Kaz challenges.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**"The following Contest is the Frankie Kazarin X-Division open of new starts. The winner earns a shot at TNA X-Dvision Champion Kazarain later tonight..." "Well Taz here we go. This match features former TNA stars. Now fans you will notice the door to the cage is open for this match because you can eliminated by forced out of the cage or by pin or submission," Tenay explains. "Introducing the competitors, Petey Williams, Jimmy Rave, Sonjay Dutt, Matt Bentley, Suicide, Puma, Volador..." "How many guys are in this Mike?" Taz asks. "Johnny Devine, Magno, Curry Man and Elix Skipper," JB annonces. Kaz makes his way out to do commentary for this match he is dressed to wrestle. "Mike Tenay what the hell is going on here why is Suicide out there with Curry Man?" Kaz asks. "They are both former..." "Look I'm in the know and I know that Suicide and Curry Man can't be in the ring together," Kaz yells. "Kaz calm down man what are you talking about?" Taz asks. "I am saying Suicide is not the real Suicide..."**

**The bell rings before Kaz can finish almost immediately Suicide spears Bently and hit the Suicide Solution count of one count of two count of three. "Thanks for coming Matt Bently see you later," Taz says. Every one seems to find someone to go after Rave ties up with Voladar, Williams and Rave, Curry man with Dutt and Puma with Skipper. "You know I look at this field and I think it' someone like a Volador or Magno who are bigger than a number of the other wrestlers that could have a real advantage. These two masked Luchadores have got to be looking to make a big Impact here in TNA," Mike says but as soon as he does Magno charges at Suicide and goes throw the open door and is knocked out by a stiff kick. "Hey Mike that's all fine and good but right now I am picking the guy that is kicking every one's ass and that is Suicide," Taz says. In the cage Devine and Petey Williams are double teaming on Sonjay. Curry Man steps in help but takes a double team back breaker for his trouble. Meanwhile Voladar sends Rave flying into the cage. Puma has climbed to the top pope and hit a cross boddy on Skipper. Williams hits the Canadian Destroyer on Sonjay and pins him.**

**"Three men are out and Kaz who do you want to face?" Tenay asks. "I want Suicide to win so I can pull that mask off and show that ugly Irish face of his," Kaz says. "Wait Kaz are you saying you know who Suicide is?" Taz asks. "Yeah I do and it's Jake Reed it obvious," Kaz says. "Kaz knowing what we know about Jake Reed if were in this match he wouldn't wear a mask," Tenay says. "He's trying to smart but look that Suicide is bigger than he used to be," Kaz says. "Maybe Suicide been hitting the gym I am sure Parts Unknown has tot have one of them," Taz jokes.**

**Devine hits the Devine intervention on Curry man and goes for the pin and gets it. "The Former Team Canada look like they have it worked out here," Tenay says as Williams and Devine five each other but than Devine goes for a school bo on Williams who kicks at one. They start to shove each other. This distracts Devine allowing Puma to Hunnicanrania him into a pin, cout of one, count of two, count of three. Skipper goes for the play of the day on Volador but he counters it into a power bomb. Suicide than hits a big larait on Volador but than takes a leg larait from Williams only for Petey to get drop kicked by Puma. Puma goes to pin Suicide who kicks at two.**

**Puma pulls Suicide up but gets kicked in the gut and takes a Death Vally Driver and covers,, count of one count of two count of three. "I knew it was Reed," Kaz yells. "A lot of guys have used that move," Tenay says. Rave and Skipper get up and double team Suicide. "Yeah get him take that irish bastard out," Kaz yells. "Wait didn't you want to face Reed I mean Suicide? Great now he's got me confused," Taz yells. "You know we have been told not to to talk about this but I don't care anymore. Frankie Kazarain lately what is you vendetta against Jake Reed? Jake Reed left TNA you have tried to bait him to come back. You clearly created this match to get Reed to show up you attack him at an Non TNA Event," Tenay rants. "Shut up Tenay!" Kaz yells before taking off the head set and heading to ring side the X-Division title in his hand.**

**Back in the ring Volador gives Skipper a German suplex, count of one, count of two, Skipper kicks out. Suicide is trying to toss Rave out of the Cage but he is holding on with all that he has. Kaz reaches in and grabs Suicide by the boot and tries to pull him out. Suicide hangs up to the bottome rope and manges to kick Kaz off but as he get up he walks right into Rave's move that rocked the world. Rave covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Gunner and Murphy come running out and pull Suicide out of the ring. Bischoff is out on the ramp. "Get him out of here. Bye Jake nice seeing you again come back and fail again later," Eric yells.**

**In the ring Rave is celebrating like he's won the whole thing this allows Skipper to hit the play of the day and pin him. But this lets Volador to get Skipper int he La Mahe Strall cradle, count of one count of two count of three. "Volador wins. Kaz is to worred about SuiReed to care but Mike this isn't Voldar first time at the dance," Taz says. "Hardly Taz he's been top level star in Mexico for years," Mike says as Kaz gets up and climbs into the ring. "Now for this match the cage door will be closed and locked.**

**Jackson James calls for the bell as soon as the cage is locked. Kaz scores quickly with a big jump kick that sends Volador down. Kaz pops up and start to pose he is so wrapped up in posing he doesn't see Volador get up and pull off his mask. "Well Kaz was half right," Taz says. The crowd is gong nuts as Kaz turn around. "HELLO FRANKIE! MISS ME!" The now unmasked Jake Reed yells with a crazy look in his eyes.**

_**To Be Continued**_

_**Note- Thanks for reading this guys and I assume girls don't forget to review**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Kaz immednlty starts to climb out of the cage. Jake just pulls him down. "I'm so sorry," Kaz pleads. Jake punches him right in the face. The rest of Immortals comes running out followed by Bischoff and Hogan. "I don't care how take Reed out," Hogan orders. Kurt Angle, Crimson, Scott Steiner, Matt Morgan, Douglas Williams, RVD, Amazing Red, and the Motor City Machine Gus and go after Immortal. Kaz is getting beat down by Jake. Jake finally just tosses Kaz into the cage. "Well Kazarain you brought this on yourself," Tenay says. AJ has gotten free and started to climb up the cage wall only for Mr. Anderson to come running down and pul him off. In the ring Jake power-bombs Kaz. "This is a mad house we got a beat down that makes what happened to Fedor look tame in the ring and we have a riot on the outside," Taz says.**

**Jake pulls Kaz to his feet but this gives him a chance to hit an spin kick and than a over head belly to belly. Kaz again tries to climb out of the cage. Jake gets up and pulls hm down again. Jake just starts grinding Kaz's face into the cage before hitting with a stiff neckbreaker. Abyss has gotten free and actully pulls lock off the cage door to open it. Jake than toss Kaz like a lawn dart into Abyss knocking him down. Jake grabs a dazed and hits the Death Valley Driver on him. "Cover him Jake!" Tenay yells.**

**Matt Hardy gets through the open door and goes after Jake. Jake fights him off but this gives Kaz a chance to get out of the cage. RVD grabs him and throws him back in. Bischoff gets in RVD's face and eats a kick. Jake gives Kaz an overhead belly to belly suplex. Abyss has gotten a hold of Janice and uses it to drive the good guys off. This gives the rest of Immortal a chance to get in the ring. Jake is backed into a corner. "Reed is doomed Mike," Taz says. The lights go out and when they do Jake is gone.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was in her apartment a few days after Lockdown she was planning a trip home to see her mother so they could talk about the baby. Mainly who the father Madison had yet to figure out how to say "Well mom the father is Jake Reed remember him he used to work for TNA until he off the wagon turned into a drunk that in the middle of a painful divorce because he's still in love with his wife" in a way that wouldn't freak her out. Someone knocked on her door. She looked through the peephole and threw the door open with angry look on her face. "Hi Jake back from Mexico already it's not like it hasn't been a month since we've seen each other.**

**"I know I know," I say to her. "So how Rain according to Hernandez you missed a CMLL show because you went drinking with her and spent the night in her bed," Madison yells mad. She's not jealous just pissed that I was drinking again. "Madison I'm sorry ok. I wish there was some good reason I could give you but there not. I'm a drunk and I had this stupid idea that it was revenge on Traci," I say. "Oh I'm sure Traci is really mad that you cost yourself work," Madison says. "You know Madison come judge when you get hear ripped out because trust me it would make CM Punk start to drink," I say. "You know Jake it was real great excuse at first but get over it," Madison says. "I'm trying," I say.**

**We are back in one of those uncomfortable silences. "How are you feeling? Everything ok with the baby?" I ask after about a minute. "Everything is fine Jake," she says annoyed. "Look Madison I should contacted you sooner it's just I went into crazy revenge Jake mode so my blinders went on," I say. "Speaking of witch are you back in TNA? Because you were fired and I don't think Eric's going to hire you back," Madison says. "Well of course Eric won't hire me back I mean I punched that man in the face three times in one night. And I beat the crap out of Hogan. I mean the only way to be back in TNA would be if before Dixie was disposed of she had sent me a contract that was only missing my signature. And instead of throwing it out I just kind had it sitting under a book in my room," I say.**

**"That had a lot of detail... Did Dixie send you a contract?" Madison asks. "Yeah she did," I say pulling the very folded papers out of my jacket pocket. "So sign it already," Madison says. "Look Madison sober or drunk it doesn't matter I don't want to go back to TNA. I just don't want to be the hero anymore," I tell her. "Well don't be a hero just get revenge you can't tell me you didn't like beating the crap out of Kazarian," Madison says. "Well yeah I did," I tell her with a smile on my face. "Plus you need work," Madison says. "Revenge, money for the kid more revenge alright I do it," I say picking up a pen. "Wait I have an idea!" I say thinking out my little plan.**

**#break#**

**I hear theme from Jaws in my head as I make my way in the Karate Studio. There is my target working out on a bag. "Excuse me sir are you interested in joining," A receptionist asks me. "Yeah maybe just give me five seconds," I say. My target is still working out I give him credit he's pretty good. "Hey Eric," I yell once I get close. He turns around and goes for a spin kick. I take a step back so he misses and than punch him right in the face. Down goes Bischoff! Down goes Bischoff. "Eric throwing a sloppy spin kick where you don't even know where I am that's white belt trying to look stuff man stupid move. Now I know you a little dazed but make sure you read this when the world stops spinning especially all the clauses that make it hard for you to fire me," I say as take out the contract and a pen. Sign my name and toss it down on him. "See you at work boss," I mock as I leave.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**"Your telling me that there is nothing we can do to just fire this guy again," Hogan says angrily in his home office. "We can fire him with cause but it has to be a pretty clear clause. The last remains of Dixie Carter's power bites us right in the ass," Eric says. "I don't understand any other wrestling contract gives us a chance to fire someone for something as simple as not having anything for him do creatively. What makes this different?" Hulk asks taking a drink of scotch. "Dixie wanted to bring Reed back she knew he was still pissed off about being fired. So she gave offered him a deal where unless he royally screwed up we pretty much can't fire him at best we can refuse to give him a match," Eric says. "Why do I have feeling Reed isn't the type of guy that will enjoy sitting around getting paid for doing nothing," Hogan says.**

**#Break#**

**I parked my car where the film crew usually does for the iMPACT! Tapings and get out. "Outlaw!" A number of fans yell so I wave. "Did you guys miss me?" I yell as they cheer. "Well get inside you don't want to miss what I got planned," I yells as I pull my bag out of the trunk. I start to make my way to the talent entrance. "Hold on right there," Gunner says as he and Murphy stand guard. "Oh did Eric not tell you morons I work here," I say. "He told us and he wants us to tell you to go home. You might have a TNA contract but we you are not wrestling here," Murphy says. "Well that's fine they really save my in ring return for PPV but you know I want to in say hi to the boys," I say trying to pass. "Look Reed your not getting in orders of Mr. Bischoff," Gunner tells me. "What do you two have a deal to trade off talking?" I ask. "Leave Reed," Murphy orders.**

**"What's going on here?" Kurt Angle asks as he arrives on the scene. "Kurt hey man," I say extending my hand. Kurt shakes it real quick. "We were just telling Mr. Reed he won't be getting in tonight. Order of Mr. Bischoff and Mr. Hogan," Gunner says. "Yeah Kurt there not going to let me in," I say. "Gentlemen do you know who this is. Jake Reed former TNA world champion. The Omaha Outlaw a fan favorite," Kurt says. "The only Irish Wrestler in America isn't a leprechaun or dressing like a Lord of the Rings character," I chime in. "Your not getting in," They say at once. "Kurt this is taking to much time let's just beat them up," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Immortal minus Gunner and Murphy made there way to the ring to start iMPACT! "I don't care what you people want I don't care if he in the back I don't even care what the network wants this time Jake Reed is not getting a match," Eric says. "Oh really Eric," Jake's voice booms over the loud speakers. The crowd is already going nuts. Hogan takes the mike from Eric. "Listen Reed I'm in charge of TNA and why you found another little loophole to get on the roster you aren't wrestling," Hogan yells. "Well Hulk I can't force you to give me a match but I make you wish you had," Jake says.**

**"What does he mean?" Taz asks. "Taz I've known Jake long enough to say just sit back and watch the show," Mike Tenay says. "Ignore him. Now tonight AJ you are back in action against Douglas Williams and trust me you need a win," Eric says.**

**#break#**

**Kazarian was pacing nervously in the Fortune locke room. "I"m doomed," he says for the thousandths time that day. "Will you shut up," AJ snaps as he is getting ready. "What with you?" Kazarian asks. "What do you think is with me. Biscohoff just called me out again and I have to listen to you saying I'm doomed over and over again?" AJ yells. "Guys calm down," Ric Flair says coming in the room. "You know what Ric I won't calm down. I warned you boy leave Jake alone. But did you listen? NO! What ever Jake does to you Frankie you brought on yourself," AJ says before leaving.**

**#Break#**

**Robbie E and Cookie were in the middle of the ring. "You know Dudes Robbie is..." "For the love of God Shut UP!" Jake says as he start to walk up onto the ramp. "No Reed bro you don't..." "I said shut up Jersey Boy," Jake says walking into he ring. "Look here old man you washed up unlike us," Cookie yells. Jake looks around confused for a second. "Holy hell I must still be drunk because I swear to god that Garden Gnome is talking," Jake jokes drawing Jake chant from the crowd. "Bro that's my girl," Robbie objects. "Your dating a Garden Gnome. Even I never got that wasted," Jake rips even taking a little bow.**

**"I am not a garden gnome," Cookie yells at Jake. "Alright your not a Gnome your a troll," Jake says. Robbie gets in Jake's face. "Now Reed bro you either take that back or I'll..." Jake just kicks Robbie in the gut and gives him a death valley driver. Cookie gets out of the ring and pulls Robbie out of it. They leave having learned there lesson. Jake picks up a microphone and says. "Impact Zone did you miss me!" Loud Cheer. "Good to know. Now this the first time I've been in this ring in this building in over a year. Now since I left there have been rumors and stories along with speculation and guessing. I want to tell my story and I don't want this to be "poor me" promo so here it is." Jake takes a breath before starting.**

**"Wife had an affair with Kazarian, Wife went back to Canada, I went drinking, Sobered up, Back to Kick ass," Jake says. Immortal music starts to play as Bischoff come out to the ramp. "Little hitch in the plan there Jake as I told you earlier you are not getting a match in TNA," Eric says. "Eric I'm the man that got fired and won the world title walked away for a year and now is back on the roster. So do you really think I'm not gong to find a way to wrestle a match," Jake taunts.**

**"Reed you need to learn Immortal runs TNA now. So the crap you used to be able to get away with won't happen anymore," Eric says. "I don't know Eric so far tonight I've beaten up two of your goons, made a whole bunch of jokes, gave Robbie the death valley driver. So far it seems like bussiness as usual for me," Jake says. "Alright Reed you have had your fun not get out of our ring," Eric orders. "Give me match than I leave," Jake says. Eric just turns and leaves.**

**Abyss' music start to play. "Oh no it seem Eric Bischoff has sent the monster out to get rid Jake," Mike Tenay theorises. Eric makes his way back out. "Jake I can't give you a match but if want a workout I'm sure Abyss can help you," Eric taunts. Abyss walks down to the ring Janice in his hands. Crimson runs out from the back and attacks Abyss. This gives Jake a chance to baseball slide and hit Abyss in the head. The monster drops his weapon. Crimson picks it up and hits Abyss right in the back with it. It sticks right out of Abyss causing him to scream in pain before dropping to the ground. "OH MY GOD!" Taz yells.**

**#break#**

**AJ was on his way to the ring he had told everyone else to leave him alone he wanted to deal with Williams one on one. "AJ," Bischoff yells running up to him. "Yes Eric," AJ says. "Look we need this win so for once get the job done," Eric says before walking off. AJ fights the urge to run after him and tell him off. "For once that guy knows who you are right," I say walking up to AJ. "Jake haven't you done enough?" AJ asking standing in a defensive stance. "Good luck AJ," I say before walking away.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**AJ and Williams were in the middle of there match. AJ went for a roll up only for Douglas to counter it into one for him getting a two count. I made my out on the ramp to watch. No seemed to notice me at first least of all anyone in the ring. Finally AJ puts Doug down with a stiff clothesline and he sees me. I give him a little wave giving Doug a chance to go for the Chaos Theory but AJ blocks it. I head over to Mike and Taz. "Looks we got a guest. Jake welcome back to TNA," Mike says. "Well Mike the guys running the show won't let me wrestle so I figured I'd do this commentary thing," I say. "Jake how you can justify what you did to Abyss earlier?" Taz asks. "You know Taz I told everyone leave me alone. But someone in Immortal didn't do that. And Abyss attacked me home a couple of months back that a receipt for that," I say.**

**Doug hits AJ with a big uppercut knocking him into the corner. "We know the pressure Eric Bischoff put on AJ for this match," Mike says. "It really sad that AJ let's Bitchoff talk to him like that," I say. Doug sets AJ up for a Superplex but AJ shoves him off and goes for an elbow that misses and takes out Andrew Thomas instead. Ric Flair made his way down and got a chair and went to hit Williams but AJ stopped him. "What is AJ doing?" Taz asks. "Wanting to win this match fairly what a novel idea," Jake mocks. AJ and Flair get caught up with each other this gives Williams a chance to hit a running knee into AJ's back that knock him into Flair and gives Dough the chance to finally hit the Chaos Theory for the win. AJ and Ric argue with each other as Williams leaves**

**#Break#**

**"Alright Jeff just tell me what the rest of the plan is now. I mean Jake is back why wait to pull it off," Kaz begs to Jeff Hardy. "Frankie my boy... Thank you for helping me get Reed back in TNA. But there is no real plan I just want to beat him show the world Reed is nothing. Now all I have to do is wait for the right time," Jeff says looking at his belt. "Wait Jeff you told me there was a plan if we could Jake back in TNA you could finish him off. This just sounds like you going sit back and do nothing until he is weak," Kaz yells. "Pretty much. You see Frankie your just a pawn," Jeff says. "You jackass Reed wants to kill me," Kaz yells. Jeff hits him with the belt.**

**"Shouldn't have slept with the man's wife," Hardy says as he leaves while Kaz is on the floor holding his head. A few seconds later Beer Money enters. "What happened to you?" Roode asks. "Dude what do you think happaned Reed finally got to him," Storm says opening a beer. Kaz gets up and explains what really happened. "Now why would you even listen to Jeff Hardy?" Storm asks. "Asks the guy that had Reed call me in the middle of the night," Kaz yells. "That was funny," Storm says. "No it wasn't," Kaz yells before storming off.**

**#Break#**

**"This night has been a freaking disaster Eric," Hulk yells in his office. Eric is pacing trying to think of what to say. "Look we need stop acting like Reed is unstoppable we got the best of him before we can do it again," Eric says. "Well how do we do that because last time he was on his own no one thought we out to take over. Now he's working with the guys we were already fighting off," Hogan says. "I think we took the wrong approach in trying to keep Reed we give him a match on our terms," Eric says with an evil smirk. Eric picks up the phone Hulk desk and dials a number. "Hey it's Mr. Bischoff and I want you to rewrite the preview for next week's show..."**

**#Break#**

**I walk into my house and sit down in a chair in the living room. I have to say the tapings were a success for me. "So why do I have this empty feeling in my gut?" I ask outloud. I know this feeling pretty well it started in OVW when I was under a WWE developmental deal. I saw guys getting called up while I was stuck down there meanwhile Traci and we dating but it was falling apart (the first of many) and I started drinking. I need to do something anything so turn on my radio. "Here's a lost track from the Rocky Four soundtrack it's No Easy Way Out by Robert Tepper." I love this song it plays over a great montage of moments as Rocky remembers the Events from the first three movies and Apollo's death. I've been called the Rocky type before and I live up to it because now as this song plays I can't help by think about my past.**

**All the injures and beat downs I have taken. The various feuds with Jarrett, Joe, Punk, Cage, Roode, Kurt, Wolfe just to name a few. Winning the world title all four times I've done it. My friendship with AJ all the ups and downs. And of course I think Traci meeting her falling in love, our wedding having and losing Brian. The arguments and the making up and losing her for good. My drinking and my battle to stop.**

**Ok doing that didn't help at all if anything that feeling in my gut feels stronger. I get up and go out into my backyard to get some fresh air. I step out onto the patio I always hated this patio. Everyone else on this block has a deck. Traci used to joke I had deck envy. "Damn it stupid stop thinking about Traci. She's gone and your being a loser isn't bringing her and isn't hurting her," A voice in my head yells me.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**"Lousy Irish Bastard," I heard Madison yell as I walked up to her door. What have I done now. I knock and hope my charm wins her over again. "Hey what do you know about Renters Rights in this city?" She asks. "Nothing," I say. "You won't believe Mr O'Riley my landlord just told me he is raising the rent for everyone int he building," she says. "Wow sorry," I say. "Oh thanks Jake saying sorry helps so much," Madison says. "What do you want me to say Madison?" I asks. She takes a breath and than apologies, "look Jake I'm sorry. It's just I can't afford this right now. I mean the doctor and the stuff I'll have to buy for the baby and I'm only making my guarantee from TNA since I can't wrestle," Madison tells me.**

**That little voice that yelled at me about Traci is now is back telling me, "you know Jake you should be helping this woman all you did was get her pregnant." "Ok don't yell at me but I'm sorry Madison I should be helping out so how about I cover you until you can get back in the ring," I say. Madison hands me a a sheet of paper with her new rent amount. "WHAT THE HELL? That's not a rent hike that's a rent skyrocket," I joke. "Oh hardy har har," she mocks. "Madison I didn't pay this much when I used to that house I lived in when I came to TNA," I say. "It's a penthouse Jake," Madison says. "Yes an overprice one bedroom penthouse," I say. She mumbles something. "You just need to smart about you money I mean your having a baby," I say.**

**"Anything else you want to lecture me about," Madison snaps at me. "Oh I didn't not lecture you." Mocked her is more like it. "I get it I over paid for this place and now I can't afford it anymore," Madison rants. "Madison don't worry about it you can claw you way out this. It wasn't until I got married that I found out how to balance a check book," I tell her. "My check book it's just I need to make money," Madison says. I pull out my check book write one for five hundred dollars. "Here this should help we will work something out and I'm sure you can make autograph signings here and there. Plus all else falls you can move in with me," I joke. Yeah me and Madison living together that will never happen.**

**#break#**

**Kurt Angle was in the middle of the workout and had Spike on TV in his home gym. "On an all new TNA iMPACT! Jake Reed makes in his in ring return taking Kurt Angle witch of these former world champions takes the victory..." Kurt stopped and looked up at the screen. "What games are you playing now?" He wondered. Normally if you were in the main or a featured match you were told before the commercial aired.**

**#Break#**

**Rob Van Dam was killing some tiem surfing the web. Like a number of wrestlers he officially checked out one or two of the wrestling news sites. Usually it was more of laugh than anything else but today he saw something that peeked his interest. It wasn't even one of the stories it was a banner ad for this week's Impact. "RVD vs. Reed this Thursday." RVD was no fool odds are Bischoff and Hogan were hoping he and Reed would tear each other apart to keep Hardy safe.**

**#Break#**

**"Hey Ken have you seen this?" Mr. Anderson's wife as he was in the middle of making a sandwich. "Unless it a decent bag of chips I don't want to see anything," He yells. "It's the preview for next week's show it says you and Jake Reed are the main event," his wife tells him. "That can't be right I know the ad Spike is running says it Reed and Angle," Ken says confused.**

**#Break#**

_**The Next Morning**_

**Ok so I've heard from many people that I'm advertised for a match it just isn't clear who at this point. Knowing Bischoff and Hogan I expect anything and everything that would put me in real danger. But hey I asked for match and I'm getting a match so for now I'm going to enjoy the breakfast of Champions cold pizza. Someone rings the doorbell. "With my luck that Abyss back for revenge and he brought his long lost twin brother with him. So I grab my tire iron and hide it behind my back as I check the peephole it's Madion holding a suitcase. I start open the door and than she just bursts right in. "Morning," she says dropping her bag and heading upstairs.**

**What the hell. "Madison what your doing?" "You said I could move in." "NO I DIDN'T! Oh wait I did but that was a joke," I insist. "I know but I got to thinking it makes total sense," Madison says as she comes back and stands at the top of the staris. "No it doesn't. Give me one good reason it," I say. "We are having a baby together. It's a three bedroom house that only you are living in. I need to save money. You still a recovering alcoholic and being alone isn't good for you..." "I said name one," I interrupt.**

**"Jake come on this is a great idea," Madison says. "Madison we barly get along," I say. "Even better we get to know each other," Madison says. I run up the staris. "Madison this is to far. Like I said I want to help out but you are not moving in my house," I say. "So you saying you don't want the baby to ever be here after it's born?" Madison asks. "That is not what I am saying Madison," I respond. "Come on Jake please. I can't afford my place I'm promise you won't regret letting me move in," Madison begs. "Alright fine we will try this for a week. And we will see how it goes," I say. Lord what the hell am I thinking?**

_**Don't forget to review**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

_**Note you one thing I find strange about this fic unlike the other I find myself redoing a lot of the chapters. I thought I had this done in like a day only to dislike a lot what I had written after the fact. So I hope you are enjoying it. And if you not why are still reading after 18 chapters?**_

**Maybe I should have knocked myself out and asked dream daughter what to do? It's only been a couple of hours since Madison "moved in" and I just can't shake the feeling that it's a bad idea. It's times like this I really miss having AJ to talk to. Hell it times like this I miss having anyone to talk to. This last trip off the wagon into the dark pit left me all alone well guess I got what I wanted. Than again AJ and I weren't on the best of terms before I started drinking again that night in jail we spent shows that. I wonder did AJ know they were looking to fire me from TNA? Was he in on the plan all along?**

**A loud crash pulls me out of my thoughts. "Madison," I yell running up stairs where the noise came from. "I'm sorry," Madison says when I reach the guest room and find a book case on the floor. "I was just seeing what on here and than it collapsed," Madison says. "It's ok the thing is piece of crap Traci bought. I hated it. I remember trying to put this thing together that's why I have a scare on my left hand because the screw driver... I told her this thing would break before the one I got for ten bucks," I say laughing. "So your happy it broke?" Madison asks. "Thrilled. Hell jump on it a few times if you want I hated this thing," I say kicking it. "Jake you are one strange person," Madison says.**

**"Your just figuring this out. You've known me since you were breaking into the bussiness and the woman with a crown and sash has no room to talk about being strange," I crack. "I'm the queen it's a gimmick," Madison defends. "Right I know after all as the Outlaw I dress up like a cowboy all the time with a black hat and horse," I joke. "No you don't you just dress up like some guy trying to look like James Dean," Madison says.**

**"I do not dress up like James Dean. I know for a fact James Dean never wore a Huskers shirt," I say. "Jake I was there in the HWA. It was a running joke especially when you started to grease back your hair," Madison says starting to laugh. "I didn't grease back my hair that was water a lot of guys do that," I yell. "Only when they have long hair you did it with short hair because you wanted to look like James Dean," Madison taunts. "I did not... Great now I'm acting like a four year old." I leave the room as Madison laughs at me.**

**I see out the window the mil truck bulling away so I head out to get the mail. "What are you doing here Asshole?" I ask Ken Anderson who is about to knock on my door. "I was in the neighborhood," Anderson says. "Really you were in the neighborhood that you have never been in before," I say not believing him for a second. "Yeah," Anderson says. "Look Anderson I don't know why you are here but get away from my house," I say in a threatening tone. "Hey calm down pal. I just want to talk. I mean your a TNA wrestler, I'm a TNA wrestler. You sat on your ass for the last year why I've been in there day after day but still," Anderson says.**

**"Gee Ken you sound bitter. I don't know why you would be bitter at me. I don't cost you the title I didn't keep you from getting your rematch. All I did was come back," I say getting in his face. "Fair warning Jake everyone else might be giddy over your return. But I don't intend to just step aside to let you play superman," Anderson warns. "Look Kenny I didn't come back I got dragged back. But you I've never needed someone to step aside I knock them out of my way first!"**

**"You know Reed your actully a nice guy and nice guys finish last so I say thank GOD I'M AN ASSHOLE!" "Get out my face. And get the hell away from my house. I don't care what mind games you want to play now. Don't blame me for losing you title don't blame me for lack of a rematch," I say. At the second Madison opens the door. "Hey Jake are you out here?" "Oh I see what is going on? Congrats daddy?" Anderson says as he steps off the of the porch. "What was that about?" Madison asks. "It's Anderson just being an asshole. If it wasn't me he would been bothering someone else," I respond.**

**#Break#**

**"Look tell your boss this Jake Reed vs. Kurt Angle that is the main event this week... That a whole lot else," Eric says after he closes his phone. "The network giving us trouble," Ric Flair asked. "Well to be fair Ric we adverting three different matches," Eric says with a cocky laugh. "This is brilliant. Reed wanted a match and he's getting all the matches he could want wooo," Flair says. "Reed must be Irish because he is the luckiest SOB in the world but even he doesn't have this much luck," Bischoff taunts.**

**_Don't forget to review_**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**"I don't what games Bischoff and Hogan are trying to play but I want answers right now," Kurt Angle said as he stood in the middle of the ring. "All week we have seen Jake in different matches advertised and Kurt Angle was one of them," Tenay. " Mike Tenay says. "Mike it's Immortal's World and they don't like that Jake is back in it," Taz says. Hulk Hogan appears on the video screen. "Now Kurt Angle you need to stay in line brother. You see last week Reed kept asking for a match so he gets a gauntlet match and your first Kurt," Hogan says. "Now hold on Hogan. Reed and I happen to be friends. And I'm no one's lacky so what makes you think I'll go along with this," Kurt says. "See Kurt I'm going to make it real clear. Anyone that beats Jake Reed in this match gets any match they want! So you want another shot at Jeff Jarrett beat Reed you can have it. RVD or Anderson want a shot at Hardy they can have it if they beat Reed," Hogan.**

**"Taz it just proves how much Immortal must hate Jake if they are willing to do this and potentially put the world title at risk," Mike Tenay says. Jake music starts to play as he comes out and stand on the ramp and looks up at Hogan. "Now World's Largest Um pa Lum pa I couldn't help but notice you didn't say what I would get if I just happened to do what I always seem to do and pull the miracle win," Jake says. "Reed why it may be harder for me to fire you at the end of the day you work for TNA and I run TNA. So you don't take this match your fired but I'm a fair man if you some how pull this off you get a match with Kazraian," Hogan offers.**

**"Wait What!" Kaz yells off screen. "You hears me I told you to leave him alone now you brought him back you have to learn. Get a ref out there this gauntlet starts now," Hogan orders. Jake makes his way to the ring taking off his leather jacket on the way. Earl Hebner makes his way to the ring and calls for the bell. Kurt extends his hand and Jake takes it. allowing Kurt to pull him into a belly to belly suplex. "Kurt just sent a message he is going to do what ever it takes to win this one," Taz says. Jake rolls out of the ring looks up at Kurt and yells. "Thank for making me look stupid Kurt." "It's not like it's that hard," Kurt yells back. Jake climbs back in the ring he acts like he is going for a single leg take down. Kurt goes to side step it only for Jake to catch him with a leg sweep and lock on a headscissors. Kurt rolls to his stomach slips out of the hold and gets Jake in side headlock in one quick movement.**

**Jake gets his foot on the ropes breaking the hold. "Reed has got to finish this match quickly. It's tough enough to beat guys like RVD and Anderson but a long match with Angle makes it even tougher," Taz says. "You have a point partner but if Jake tries to rush this he could make a mistake. And with Kurt you can't afford to do that," Mike says. Both men stand up and go for a lock up Angle backs Jake up into the corner but gives Jake a clean break.**

**Jake goes for a kick but Kurt catches the leg but that allows Jake to hit an enzigure. Kurt is stunned. Jake gets up and hits a big German suplex rolls through to hit another. "Page out of the Kurt Angle playbook," Taz yells. Jake through again and this time repositions his hands into a full nelson for a dragon suplex with a bridge. "No that's classic Jake Reed" Count of one count of two Kurt kicks out. Kurt is starting to get up but Jake catches him a stiff knee in the head. Kurt is stunned badly again. Jake goes for the DDT but Kurt counters into into a northern lights suplex.**

**Both men are up Kurt hits Jake with an upper cut and than a headbutt than hits side belly to belly suplex. Kurt drops his straps and picks Jake up for the Angle Slam but Jake slips out ad gets Kurt up in a firemen carry about to hit the Death Valley Driver but Kurt hits him with several elbows right in the temple causing Jake to drop him. Kurt goes for the Oklahoma roll and gets two out of it. The headbutt from earlier and the elbows have opened a cut on Jake's right eyebrow.**

**Kurt hits Jake with a clothesline and than goes for the ankle lock. Jake rolls out of it but Kurt goes for it again. Jake rolls onto his back and mule kicks Kurt off. Kurt is in the corner trying to catch his breath Jake gets up and hits the Stinger Splash. Jake climbs up the ropes and starts to reign down punches Kurt blocks one and power bombs Jake down and pins him count of one count of two Jake kicks out. Kurt goes for the ankel lock again Jake rolls out and sends Kurt to the outside. Kurt start to climbs back in but Jake hits him with baseball slide dropkick sending him into the guardrail hard. Jake hits a big suicide dive taking Kurt out. Jake throws Kurt back into the ring and than hits a springboard double stomp as he jumps back into the ring. Jake picks up Kurt and hits the Death Valley Driver and covers count of one count of two count of three.**

**"Jake Reed hit several high impact moves and it was to much for Kurt Angle," Tenay says. "ROB VAN DAN THE WHOLE FUCKING SHOW!" Plays over the PA. RVD runs to the ring and kicks Jake right in the face and than hits rolling thunder and covers count of one count of two Jake kicks out. "I've know RVD a very long time and he had to have been licking his chops knowing that all he has to do is beat a weakened Jake Reed and he will get another chance at the TNA world title," Taz says. RVD hits a spinning legdrop on Jake. RVD goes to the top. Mr. Anderson runs out and shoves RVD off the ropes. Earl Hebner doesn't see this since he is checking on Jake. RVD is stunned but gets up he looks at Anderson who is on the ground. Jake gets RVD in a school boy, count of one, count of count of three.**

**Anderson quickly gets in the ring pulls Jake up and hit the mic check and covers count of one count of two count of three. RVD gets back in the ring and goes after Anderson and the two men fight to the back as security tires to break it up. Immortal's music starts to play as Hogan comes out. "You know Brothers I'm going to give Reed one more chance I got some guys lined up lets get some more guys out here for another gauntlet," Hogan orders.**

**Hernandez's music starts to play and Super Mex comes out an evil Smile on his face. Jake is just starting to stand up from the Mic Check. Hernandez crushes Jake with a big boot to the side of the head. Hernandez pulls off his shirt and gives Jake the crackerjack. Jake rolls out of the ring and falls to the floor of the arena. Hernandez goes out after him picks Jake up on his shoulder and drops him on the guard rail. "Enough of this Jake Reed could be seriously hurt," Tenay yells. "Like Abyss like I remember how happy all these were about this," Taz says.**

**Hernandez brings Jake back into the ring. Hernandez picks Jake to set up for the Border Toss. Jake fight out of it and winds up behind Hernandez and who turns around and gets hit with a jaw breaker. Hernandez is stunned Jake and runs the ropes and hits a flying lariat. Jake gets up and climbs the ropes and hits a missile dropkick knocking Hernandez down. Jake covers but Hernandez throws him off before the referee can count.**

**Both men are up but Hernandez blasts Jake with a flying shoulder tackle. Hernandez pulls Jake up and hits the Border Toss. Hernandez covers count of one count of two count of three. "Well Reed you failed guess you won't get that match with Kaz and Anderson you cheat you get nothing either but Hernandez just come to my office we will talk over your prize but first get that piece of trash out of my ring," Hogan orders. Hernandez pulls Jake up in a choke and is about to toss him out of the ring. Matt Morgan comes running out and goes after his former partner turned rival and save Jake.**

_**Come on leave a review please**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**I walk into my house and see the sofa. I make my way over there and collapse onto it. "God damn Hogan, god damn Anderson, god damn Hernandez," I think to myself. If you have ever had one of those days where you sore all over you might have an idea of how I feel. I close my eyes for a second and think. "Hey he'd it go?" I open my eyes and see Madison standing over me. "I tell her what happened. "I bet Anderson's pissed," Madison says. "That's all you can say. I take a beating and your worried about Anderson," I complain. "I'm not worried about him I just said he would be pissed," Madison says. "Oh he was not that I care... OHHH!" My knee is locking up. Sometimes if I can straighten it out I can stop it but but getting it straight hurts like hell.**

**Out of no where Madsion grabs my legs and helps me straighten it out. "AHHH! Thanks," I say. "No problem I remember when you had to do this in HWA hell Dave and Jake Crist used to call it your Irish self torture," Madison says. "Its amazing those two are the one flying all over and I'm the one with bad knees," I say. "That's what you get for wrestling in jeans," She says with a smile. "So you know I'm awful how are you doing?" I ask sitting up. "Look around," she says motions with her hands. "Oh you cleaned... Have I always had hardwood floors," I joke.**

**"Your a big you know Orlando does offer hall aways on trash right?" Madison says. "Hey if I threw anything away I wouldn't be back in TNA although right now I kind of regretting it," I say. "So what's the revenge plan?" Madison asks. "Revenge plan?" "Come on Jake everyone knows how it goes you get beat up next time you show up hell is unleashed," Madison says. "Yeah I don't plan out that night if ever. Hell the one time I did plan I didn't follow though I just... I Just let Hogan take over," I say. "Jake, Sting was warning everyone and Hogan still took over," Madison says. "I had proof and I could have stopped it," I says.**

**"Nice one eighty because before it was all I don't care," Madison says. "Well now I'm sober and I have to deal with Hogan," I say. "Maybe you should just make a deal with Hogan," Madison says. "Are you insane? Work with Hogan why don't I just give my soul to the devil," I say shocked. "Hey it would make your life easier," Madison says. "Yeah and turn me into a liar," I say disgusted. "Oh get over your self Jake. All you have said since you left TNA was "I'm not the hero anymore," well your playing it again," Madison says. "Some one has to get Hogan out of TNA," I say. "Look everyone understand why you want revenge on Kaz but come on wouldn't it just be easier to work with the system for once," Madison says."I don't walk to talk about this," I say getting up off the sofa. I see her roll her eyes like I'm the crazy one.**

**#Break#**

**"What's with the secret meeting?" Robert Roode asked AJ Styles in AJ's hotel room. "When it comes right down to it you are and the two most level headed guys in Fortune," AJ says. "Well James is always drunk and Kaz is to busying worrying about Jake to care about anything," Roode says. "Yeah well Kaz is going to pay I think Hogan and Eric might just give Jake a match with Kaz to punish our boy," AJ says. "Maybe but I think Eric is to afraid of Jake to risk it. Hell odds are he will make me and James take Reed out," Roode says. "Yeah except it was Jeff Hardy and Kaz that brought Jake back," AJ says. "We all know Jeff is Hogan and Bischoff's boy," Roode says.**

**"And there boy is the reason we are now in danger," AJ says. "Yeah I know. Yet they way Biscoff acts you would think it was your doing that Jake is back," Roode says. "Bischoff been hard on me even before Jake came back and I'm getting sick of it," AJ rants. "Your not the only one sometimes I wonder why we let Ric sell us on this," Roode says. "My thought exactly. That is why I wanted to meet," AJ says.**

**#Break#**

**"Why does my life always have to be so complacated?" I think to myself. Sure like most wrestlers I had rivals and big feud but eer since I came to TNA every feud seems to become a blood war. At least I used to be able to come home and talk it out with Traci. Now I come home and I'm told to join up with the peoplel trying to wreck my life. Not trying they did wreck my life. Ok maybe drinking had something and ignoring the problems between Traci and I had a hand in wrecking my life but they sure did try and wreck my career.**

**I sit down on my and stretch my leg out. "I need a drink," I say out loud. Ok don't go that far Jake. All that is going to do is make everything worse. A lot worse and I'll have a hang over. "She does have a point," a female voice says to me. I look over and see my dream daughter sitting next to me. "What the hell?" I asks. "You nodded off this is dream," She says. "Which part is a dream? The taping? The fight? Just now?"**

**"Just now. Trust me dad you don't it easy and have the fight with mom was very real," she says. "Ok I stopped drinking I'm back in TNA yet I'm having another dream like this," I say. "It's your dream you tell me," she replies. "Go to your room your grounded," I say. "Wish I could dad but you need to wake up first. By the way mom had a point," she says. "What?" I yell. "I said MOM HAS A POINT!" She yells right back. "A ponit on how to make sure I get stabbed in the back," I reply. "Right because being the good guy means you never get stabbed in the back," Madison says as she appears in my dream.**

**"Ok I admit I've gotten betrayed a lot but you know..." "AJ, Daniels, The Kings of Wrestling, Christian, Traci, Beer Money, Kaz," Dream Madison lists. "You don't need to list them." She stops. "Jake Jake Jake Jake," Madison starts to say over and over again. I open my eyes and see the real Madison standing over me saying me name. "What?" I ask. "Someone is here to see you," She says. "At midnight?" I ask picking up my watch. "I think your going to want to see them," Madison says.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**"Who is it?" I ask getting up. "Dixie and Sting," Madison says. "Are you kidding me?" I ask. "No she's not," Sting says standing at the door with Dixie behind him. Maybe I'm still dreaming. "Look Madison I said it was ok if you had friend over but stay out of my room," I say. "We need to talk Jake," Dixie says. "No we don't. It's the middle of the night," I say. Truth is I'm annoyed well actully angrily at both of them. Sting because he last year playing games and giving hints and Dixie because she fired me. "I thought you said he wanted to talk to us and it had to be now," Dixie says looking at Madison. "I lied. Big shock," Madison says. We all give her a look.**

**"Look Jake you need help you won't work with Hogan and Bischoff so I got the other side of the coin. Now if you will excuse me I and the little one need our sleep," Madison says leaving. "Wow she's manipulative," Sting says. "Alright make this quick what do you want?" I ask annoyed. "Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff out of TNA," Dixie says. "Gee if only someone hadn't brought them to TNA in the first place," I say. "Point taken Jake," Dixie says. "Dixie let me talk him alone," Sting says. Dixie leaves and Sting closes and locks the door behind her. "What do you weigh these days Jake two thirty five two forty about right?" Sting asks. I haven't been on a scale on a while I'm in shape that's all I know," I reply. "Well your caring about two hundred pounds of anger time to drop it," Sting says. "Real easy for you to say there Steve," I say. "See there it is again. That little bit of bitterness at the whole world coming out," he says. "Yeah I'm bitter. I have a right to be," I say standing up. "Wrong see no one has the right to be bitter. They just are and lord know they all wind up the same doing shoot interview about how much they got screwed over. Now I'm not saying you shouldn't be mad but at some point you have to start letting it go especially with Dixie," Sting says.**

**"After years of of killing myself to help TNA she fired me and didn't even have the guts to face me about it," I say seething. "Think about it from her side. All these years of work to help build TNA and while it has grown not as much as you want. So you roll the dice and bring in Hogan you sped all that money so what are you goign to do listen to him," Sting says. "I would show a little loyalty," I say. "Like you did after Lockdown when you walked away. You had proof of what Hogan was doing you could have helped Joe, Kurt, and a lot of other people," Sting says. "Wait a second wait a second you spent the whole year making everyone play guessing games talking about deception is now criticising me for not coming out and stopping Hogan maybe you should have done it if you care so much you should have done it," I yell.**

**"I never had proof Jake. You did but what happened? You had a little fit and walked back into your black hole of drinking," Sting says. "Yeah well I'm back now," I say. "For how long? Because Jake you look like a guy that got so much darkness in your soul that you could fall of the wagon at any second," Sting says. I say nothing because I know he's right. "Jake I was pissed at Dixie to for not giving me a chance to explain what was going on. But don't you think she's suffered enough?" "I think about it."**

**#Break#**

**"Well?" Dixie asks hopefully. "He said he will think about it," Sting says. "Well it's progress," Dixie says. "Dixie this carries around so much anger he's got to let some of it go or Hogan and Bischoff will eat him alive," Sting says.**

**#Break#**

**If you think I slept well that night WRONG! I laid awake thinking about what Sting said to me. Finally sometime just before six I make my way to the kitchen. I turn on TV and watch CMT for a while. "Hey you ok?" Madison asks when she comes downstaris. "No tough night. I got all this stuff running through my head," I say. "Sting and Dixie?" "Yeah and you and the little one, Hogan, Bischoff, AJ, my own behavior," I say. Madison starts to massage my shoulders. "You need to relax," She whispers. "Ok," I say really confused but it feels nice.**

**I wake up on the sofa. "Great another dream. I really am going nuts," I think to myself. I go to the kitchen to get some coffee. "Wait what if this is another dream," I think before I pinch myself witch hurts. Great so now I'm having dreams about Madison on top of everything else. One thing I know everyone was right about is the fact I can't do it alone. I just don't know who I can truly trust anymore. "Hey your up," Madison says as she comes into the kitchen. Uh oh she has a look. That look that tells me I've forgotten something but she doesn't know that she thinks I remembered and that's why I'm up. "So how it go with Sting and Dixie?" She asks. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm just more confused than ever," I say.**

**"I hope you still remember how to get to the doctor's office," Madison jokes. The Doctor of course that's it she has a doctor's appointment. "Ah you might have to remind me," I joke back. "I will. Tell you what after we are done at the doctor's I have an idea that might actully put a smile on your face," Madison says giving me a smile. "I'm up for anything," I say wonder why she is being so nice.I turn to get more coffer and punch myself again it still hurt so this still isn't a dream.**

**#Break#**

**Kaz was awoken from his sleep by the phone in his hotel room ringing. "Hello," he says dazed. "Frankie it's Eric. I really hate to drop this on you so early but the network is jamming us again," Bischoff says. "Oh they want me to defend my title against who Lethal?" "They do want you to defend you title but it's agaisnt Jake Reed," Eric says. "What? First Reed isn't in the X-Division second how can you let them do this?" Kaz yells. "Don't yell at me pretty boy. I am not letting them do anything but they do have power to decide what is on there network since we need Spike more than Spike needs us. It will be ok Hulk and I will think of something don't worry," Eric says before he hangs up. "Don't worry about it? Is this guy nuts. I'ld like to see how he would react if he was facing that Irish Wacko," Kaz rants to the hone as he listens to the dial tone.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**"So the network wants you vs. Jake this Thursday?" AJ asks Kaz as AJ eats lunch and Kaz moves food around on his plate. "Yes AJ the idiots at the networks want this match. Now look no one knows Jake better than you. You were his best friend you lived with him trained with him and wrestled him for than everyone. How do I beat him?" Kaz asks. "Pin his shoulders to the mat for a three count," AJ jokes. "You know what I mean numb nuts. How do I hurt him what is his weakness and everyone knows about his leg what else?" Kaz asks. "Frankie you know how this bussiness works if you were friends with a guy you don't give out those secrets same as I wouldn't give out yours and you wouldn't give out mine part of the code," AJ says.**

**Kaz hits the table and looks at AJ pissed off. "Fuck the code. I've never seen a code," Kaz says fiercely. AJ just goes back to eating. "Damn it AJ I'm in trouble," Kaz says. "Frankie we have been boys a long time. But you brought this all on yourself. Look Storm, Roode and I will be there to make sure Jake doesn't go to far. But at th end of the day we can't stop this,' AJ says. "You think I'm the only one Reed will come for?"**

**#break#**

**Madison and I are waiting in an examination room. "Jake will you sit down," Madison orders. "I'm nervous," I say as I pace. "Well how do you think I feel. And your not helping," Madison says. This kid is doomed. The door opens and a middle aged woman walks in. "Madison nice to you again. And you must be the father," she says looking at me. "Yeah that's what she tells me. Jake Reed," I say introducing myself. "Dr. Peters. So Madison how are you feeling?"**

**The exam is like I remember who it was when Traci was having Brain. "So today is you first sonogram," Dr. Peters says as she get Madison ready. "Yikes that's cold," Madison says. I chuckle mainly because Traci had the same reaction. Madison gives me a look that says stop laughing. "Sorry," I say. "Ok take a look," the doctor says. On the screen is a image kind of blurry. "Well there is the baby right there," The Doctor says pointing at it. I'm not sure how it happened if I did or if she did or if we both did but now Madison and are I holding hands.**

**#Break#**

**Ah hour later**

**"Will you tell me where we are going?" I ask again as we walk down the streets of some crowed shopping area in Orlando. "To get you some help," Madison says. "For something I was supposed to like you sure are making me stressed," I say. "Just come on trust me you will love this," Madison says. She keeps walking. I don't love this. This part of town I avoid it's to expensive and crowed and full of phonies. "Madison, Jake," I hear a female voice yell out. I see Tara standing by a door. "Are they ready?" Madison asks. "Oh yeah they are ready," Tara says. I have a bad feeling about this. Especially when I see it's a hair saloon. "Forget it," I say.**

**"Jake you don't even know what we are talking about?" Madison says. "Ok what are you talking about and let me tell you if it involves the word hair, cut, and me it won't happen," I say. Ok I get my hair pretty long these days since I stopped cutting it just after I found about Traci and Kaz. "Jake honey how long have we known each other since 02 right. Have I ever lied to you?" Tara asks. "Yes many times. I still have nightmare about that rib you helped Orton and Rip pull," I say. "But Jake trust me you look awful the heard that mountain beard you need to go back to the old Jake Reed look," Madison says.**

**"Not a chance," I say. "You look like CM Punk," Tara says as I turn to leave. I stop and turn back. "I do not,"I say looking at myself in the reflection of the window. "Well not now but you look like he did before the hair cut," Madison says. "I know what your trying to do... and it worked," I say besides if I don't go along with this odds are Madison will nag me about and hell she is so crazy some time she might cut my hair why I'm sleeping.**

**#Break#**

**Jeff Hardy puffed on a cigarette as he listened to Kaz. "Frankie why should I help you?" Jeff asked. "Jeff you want beat Jake Reed eventually right? Think about it Reed comes and goes who is to say when Jake is done with me he won't leave again. You need to make that stupid Irish jackass come after you," Kaz says. Jeff laughs. "Kaz don't you think I already have plans for Jake. Don'you think i know what I am going to do that even if the Outlas wants to ride back to the plans I am will drag him back here to destroy him?" Jeff mocks. "Jeff please I am desperate," Kaz begs.**

**#Break#**

**"I still think they cut it to short," I say when Madison and I get back to my house. "It's fine now if only you would have that beard," Madison says. "No way I like this beard it stays. It's like my leather jacket it works for me," I say. "What ever strange love child of Grizzly Adams and the Fonz," Madison jokes. "Hey... First don't steal my gimmick and second never make fun of the guy that's letting up live with him rent free," I say. "Than don't make it so easy for me to joke around," Madison says. A loud beep stops me from responding. I see my phone sitting on the kitchen counter guess I forgot to pick it up when we left.**

**"Well Reed I don't why the Networks loves you so much. But there giving you a gift you and Kazarian in an Irish Street Fight for the X-Division title. But Reed I warn you Immortal is still running TNA and you will not be the hero anymore," I hear the record message left by Bichoff but all I can think is "I'm finally going to get my hands on that Bastard!"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Even before I got in the door the camera was in the face. "Jake what are your thoughts on this match tonight?" the Camera man asks. "What do I think? I think tonight Frankie learns why you don't break the code. And tonight I know that tonight all the things I've wanted to do to this guy for nearly two years I get to do," I say looking into the camera. "Are you at all worried that the rest of Immortal will try to interfere?" He asks. "No I'm not worried. See I know for a fact that Immortal will interfere but I got a few ideas that should hold them off," I say.**

**"Well what kind of idea?" The cameraman asks. "Dude if I told you it would ruin the surprise and I don't want to do that. I want Hogan's jaw dropping I want Bischoff to pulling out that flock of gray on his head. And Frankie well don't worry about the surprises see you all mine tonight. See no one is that I would listen to will try stop me this time," I say looking into the camera with a cold look.**

**The cameraman knows to leave me alone as I keep walking. I head into the locker room and put my bag its in my locker. "Hey man what's up?" Kurt asks me as he comes in. "Can't decide if I want to bust him open or break his hands," I say. Normally that would a joke but Kurt knows I'm not kidding because odds are he wanted to do the same thing to Jarrett. "I've talked to Crimson, Scott, and Morgan they are willing to keep Immortal away.**

**"Thanks. I don't want this to be some long feud I have to end this tonight," I say. "Hey there isn't one guy in this locker room that isn't on your side on this one," Kurt says. I check my watch the fans should be entering the arena just about now at that moment Morgan and Crimson walk in. They say nothing witch for a loud mouth like Morgan has to be tough. But they know I am getting into the zone all my focus is on Kazarian.**

**#Break#**

**Kaz was pacing in Immortal's locker room. "Frankie will you stop acting like you on your way to the chair its going to be a fight. If your not man enough to stand up to Reed you don't belong in this bussiness," Matt Hardy yells. "He's right man. I get why your are worried Reed's a nutjob hell he makes Abyss seem sane. But stop will all this your a Champion for Lord's Sake you think I would have picked you to join Fortune if I didn't know you could hold your own in a fight," Flair says slapping Kaa on the back.**

**James Storm puts down the beer he has been drinking. "Hey Frankie if you don't make it can I have you big screen?" He asks. "Shut up Storm this is all you fault you freaking brought this guy back to TNA," Kaz yells. "No stupid that was you. First you slept with the guy's wife than you kept going after him maybe you shouldn't have had a match for former TNA talent that let him wreslte at Lockdown," Storm says getting up and leaving. "What's with him?" Flair asks.**

**#Break#**

**"Here we go Taz X-Dvision Action Robbie E vs. Chris Sabin," Mike annoces as Robbie makes his entrace. Only Robbie doesn't come out Jake makes his entrace instead. "Mike I had a feeling Jake Reed would make his prencance know before the main event I just wonder if he beat up Robbie again," Taz says as Robbie music stops and Jake's music starts to play. Jake grabs a microphone and gets in the ring. "Kaz I've waited long enough get out here now or I will come back there and drag you out here," Jake says.**

**"Mike I have been in this bussiness a long time and one thing I know the code sounds like just some crap guys spreak but it's real. And key part of the code you don't sleep with one of the boy's wife. I have had some issues with how Jake Reed has handled things but I am with him on this," Taz says. Jake is starting to pace with a cold look in his eyes waiting for Kaz. "Jake is starting to remind me of a tiger in a cage at the zoo," Mike says.**

**"Franie the network orded this match Hogan and Bischoff can't save you get out here. For once be a man," Jake yells. Finally Fortune's music starts to play. Ric Flair makes his way out holding a microphone."Reed I can't figure you act all tough and you act smart yet you don't see this coming," Flair says as Kazarian runs out behind Jake and hits him with a Hebner runs out and starts the match. Kaz hits Jake again with the chair right in the back. "Big tough guy aren't you Reed? You wanted this well you got it," Kaz yells as he hold the chair over his head. He starts to bring it down but Jake rolls out of the way so the shot missess.**

**Kaz drops the chair and Jake gets up and hits Kaz with a goes for a dropkick but Jake side steps jumps on Kaz with a big downwards elbow and than start to ground and pound him him. Flair grabs onto Kaz's foot and pulls him out of the ring. Jake gets out of the ring. Flair goes to punch Jake who catches his arm and rams Flair head first into the ring side steps. Jake whips Kazarain into the guard rail and than clotheslines him over it into the audicance.**

**"Well Kaz got off to a real good start but it's been all down hill since," Taz says. Kaz starts crawling away as Jake hops the kicks Kaz right in the picks Kaz up and takes him over to the annoce table. Kaz some how manges to throw Jake into the platform it's on shoulder first. Jake is stunned allowing Kaz to kick him in the gut and set him up for the Fade to Black. "This could break Jake's neck," Mike yells. Jake fights out of it Kaz drops him.**

**Jake starts to get up only for Matt Hardy to attack. But Kurt Angle chases off Matt. Kaz is up first and he grabs another chair. He nails Jake right in the head sending Jake down to the ground. Kaz climbs up the onto the annocers table and posses. "That guy is a loser it's over," Kaz yells at Taz and Mike. Jake sits up a huge cut on his climbs up to chase after Kaz. "Oh shit," Kaz yells when he sees Jake.**

**Kaz goes to kick at Jake but he misses leaving him unblanced allowing Jake to sweep his leg. The two men fight back onto the entrance stage. Jake rams Kaz's head into the wall. Jake than suplexs him onto the ramp. Kaz starts to crawl away but he reaches into his tights as he does it. Jake starts to pick up Kaz who thros powder in Jake's eyes. Jake is blinded. Kaz hits a bicycle kick that knocks Jake off the ramp. Kaz heads down to the timekeepers table and grabs the bell. Jake is crawling down the ramp and Kaz hits him on top of the head with the bell.**

**Kaz throws Jake into the ring. Hulk Hogan comes down holding something in his hand with a smug look on his face. He hands it to Kaz. "Wait is that... Its a six pack of Gusiness," Mike Tenay says. "Well this is an Irish Street Fight," Taz says. Kaz opens one bottle and takes a drink before sptting it out in Jakes face. "Tastes like crap Hulk," Kaz yells. Flair is finally getting up and start yelling at Kaz. "Finsih this loser."**

**Kaz is about to hit Jake in the head with the bottle but Jake catches his arm and takes the bottle from him. Jake breask the bottle over Kaz's head busting him open. Jake picks up a shard of glass from the broken bottle. And runs it across Kaz' head cutting him again. "You sick freak," Hogan yells out. Jake sits up the chair Kaz first him with at the start of the match. Jake picks up Kaz to go for the Death Valley Driver. AJ Sytles and Beer Money come running out but stop short of attacking Jake.**

**"Put him down Jake this to much," AJ yells. "What are you guys doing? Take him out," Flair yells. Jake looks back at Fortune and than to the chair and than back to them and back to the chair. Stenier, Morgan and Crimson run out and take out Fortune. Jake hits the DVD but not on the chair. Jake covers Kaz, count of one, count of two, Jake pulls him up.**

**Jake picks up and another bottle and smashes it on Kaz's head. "That it's Street Fight or not this is over Reed you are DQ'ed!" Hogan yells after grabing a microphone. "Well the network isn't going to happy they made this match so there would be no DQ's," Tenay yells. "Well the network can book matches but at the end of the Hulk the man in charge," Taz says. "Jake signals for a microphone. "Hey Hulk I don't care about the win so go ahead DQ me. Because this was about making Frankie pay. And well I think all the blood and the massive concussion I age him is payment enough. But I'm not done so how about you..." The lights go out.**

**When they come back on Jake is down his hand handcuffed Jeff Hardy stands over him with and evil look in his eye as he hits Jake with a chair over and over again. Jake tries to get up only that lets Jeff strike him in the back of his head.. Jake is badly stunned and Jeff gives him the twist of hate. "Your nothing!" Hardy yells before he spits on Jake. Hogan and Flair jump in the ring to celebrat with Hardy why Fortune takes Kaz to the back.**

**Kurt, Morgan, Scott, and Crimson come to help Jake as Hardy and company leave. Earl Hebner already has gotten the key and unlocked the cuffs on Jake. Kurt goes to help Jake but Jake won't let him. It becomes clear what Jake is doing he is going to walk out of the Impact Zone under his own power and send a message to Immortal.**

**#Break#**

**I walk down the ramp reaching backstage there is camera there. "Gonna to have to do a lot more than than to finish Jake Reed off. And this Sunday at Sacrifice Hulk Hogan I have deal for you and I think even you will want to give me the five minutes of your time," I say..**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**I'm out in my backyard cutting some branches off the trees. "If your going to stand back there grab that saw and help me out," I say to Sting. "Gee I must be slipping," Sting says. "Or I finally got lucky since every other time someone is behind me I got beat up," I say. "So how you feeling that match was bad enough but Hardy took a real piece out of you?" Sting asks. "I've been worse but that doesn't mean I'm feeling ok," I say. "So what are you doing out here?" He asks but is one of those question that will lead to deeper questions.**

**"What does it look like I'm doing? I have a saw in my hand and branches at my feet," I say turning to face him. "It looks like you cutting away older branches to give newer ones more room," Sting says. "Yep and you know also kill a snake by cutting it," I say. "Ok you knew I was coming over to talk to you so you came out here," Sting says. He's right I saw his car outside and headed out here. "So what do you want?" I ask.**

**"Since I got a shot at Hardy this Sunday I want you in my corner," Sting says. "Sure. I'm going to be there anyway," I say. "Witch I've been meaning to ask you about," Sting says. "How desperate are you to get rid of Hogan?" I ask. "Desperate if a pretty big word Jake. I wouldn't say I'm desperate at all," Sting says. Before I can respond we hear a loud scream from inside the house.**

**I drop my tools and run into the house with Sting following. "Jake you stupid dryer shrunk my best blouse," Madison says. "Is that all I was worried you hurt yourself," I say annoyed. "Your a jerk I spend a lot of money on this and it's one of the few things that still fit me.." She rants as she leaves. I look over at Sting who of all things is laughing. I've seen Sting do a lot laugh is never one of them. "What?"**

**"Ah just remembering what is was like when I first moved in my wife," he says just before he gets a text. Sting gets a strange look on his face. "I got to go," he says. "You ok?" I ask worried. "I'm fine but I have to go look we will talk before the Pay Per View," Sting says.**

**Ok that was strange. I hear a door slam upstairs. Great now I got to deal with the latest case of foot in my mouth. I turn to my dryer. "You had to shrink her blouse," I say to it before I kick it. "Ouch."**

**#Break#**

**AJ Styles, Robert Roode, and Jame Storm sat were waiting in AJ's living room. "Are you sure he is coming?" Roode asks. "I'm not sure but what do we have to lose by waiting," AJ says. "Our jobs, If Hogan finds out that it were are gone," Roode says. "Gee I thought you were the business man. Hogan can't just fire us because we won't be part of Immortal. And after last week It shows Hogan could care less about us," AJ says. "Yeah Robert we have to face it we made a mistake joining up with Flair, Hogan, and Bischoff," Storm says seriously.**

**"So how long is Frankie out for?" Roode asks AJ. "Don't know. Just a very long time," AJ says checking his phone. "Looks it clear Hogan and Bischoff only see us as bullets in the gun to fire at guys like Sting and Jake. All that next level stuff is Bull Shit," Storm says. Someone knocks at the door. AJ opens it and Sting enters. "You guys wanted to talk," he says.**

**#Break#**

**"Hey Madison have you seen my watch?" I ask as I knock on her door. "NO!" She says back sharply. "Ok still mad," I say. The door opens and she looks me in the face. "Yes Jake I'm mad. Sometimes you just need to be mad. Alright," She says. "Ah what should I say that won't piss you off anymore?" I ask.**  
**"Not really," She says. Ok in that case I'm just going to go down stairs," I say. "Good," Madison says. Once again I feel this kid is doomed.**

**I look back at Madison who all of a sudden doesn't look good and than faints. I some how mange to catch here just enough to keep her from hitting the ground hard. "Madison? Talk to me please," I say trying not to panic but failing. "I don't know the whole room just stared to spin," she says weakly but I can sense some fear in her voice. "It's going to be ok just try to breath deep. I'm... I'm... We are just going to get you up and than take you to the doctor," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"What is taking them so damn long," Madison says. "I know Madison but they have to make sure," I say calmly. Madison takes a deep breath. "Its going to be ok," I say taking her hand. "Will the doctor hurry up for God's sake" I'm think to myself though. As if on cue Dr. Peters enters her face betraying nothing. "Madison, Jake I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but we do want to be sure," she says.**

**"Is everything ok with the baby?" Madison ask. "Yes the baby is fine. Madison I know you frightened but you have to understand right now you body is going through some huge changes..." "Hold on doc I've been around pregnant women before I am Irish Catholic and fainting isn't normal like weight gain and bigger breasts," I say sharply. "Jake calm down," Madison says. "Sorry."**

**"Its ok. Now Madison you said you agitated when it happened," Dr. Peters says. "Yes I was," Madison says. "Well look I told you before no stress," The doctor says giving me a look. As if I didn't feel bad enough.**

**#Break#**

**"Look guys I'm glade you final get that you can't trust Hogan, Flair, and Bischoff. But how do I know I can trust you," Sting says. "Sting what can we do?" AJ asks. "Honestly AJ I don't know. Hell man I passed the torch to you at Bound For Glory a few years ago. Yet there you are a few months later joining up with Flair," Sting says angerly. "Try to put yourself in our shoes. The whole world is changing guys that have been in TNA for years are gone and than we see ECW being dug up again can you say that if you were me you wouldn't be a little tempted?" Storm says.**

**"Tempted is one thing actually doing it is another. You guys want to prove I can trust you than do something about it," Sting says.**

**#Break#**

**Once again I couldn't sleep well that night. I found my self outside in the backyard trying to get some fresh air. I look up at the sky and see the full moon. All my fears are running through my head. "Dear God just help me. Please help me. Let the baby be born safe," I pray.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Madison wanted to scream no of course this was pretty normal for her but she wanted to scream more than usual. It had been two days since she had fainted. And in those two days Jake was smothering her. She would have yelled at him already if the doctor hadn't already told her she needed to stay calm and the fact he was just trying to be nice. He even bought a new dryer and a new blouse for her. How can you get mad about that. But if Jake didn't back off she was going to snap.

#Break#

It's been a couple of days since Madison had fainted but since than I think everything has been going just fine. Sure it was because had been doing everything and anything that needed to be done and just let Madison relax. But everything was going to be fine. I just have to take care of Madison, watch my back from Immortal and Anderson and Hernandez and old Rivals like Punk and god only knows who else, not drink.

Who the hell am I kidding? I can't handle all of that. And oh yeah let not forget my divorce. I may be the only person in world that can get himself into so many jams that a divorce is the easy part of my life. I pick up my phone and call my lawyer and see if there is any update.

#Break#

Madison was bored. Hell it was amazing she hadn't fallen asleep yet. "Jake is driving me insane," Madison says out loud. Why don't you talk to him," A voice says. "Who the hell are you?" Madison yells at the young woman that some how appeared in her room. "Calm down think of me as helpful vision," the young woman says. "More a freaky stalker type," Madison screams. "Your dreaming Madison," she says. "No I'm not," Madison insists.

"Look Madison when you wake up talk to Jake. I mean for a couple of loudmouths you never talk enough," The woman says. Madison reaches out to grab the girl but her hand passes through her.

Madison wakes up in her room. "Ok I was dreaming. That was a strange one," Madison thinks to herself as she gets up and heads downstairs looking for Jake. She sees he is on the phone. "Look Ron I don't care let's just get this over with... Look Traci want the divorce I'm willing to give it to her what is the hold up?...What do you mean she wants the house?... Just offer to buy I don't care," Jake says before closing his phone and tossing it on the table.

"Hey you ok?" Madison asks. "How does love turn to this?" Jake asks not to her but just in general. "So she wants the house?" Madison asks. "I don't know it could some kind of demand to make me do something else," Jake says. "Jake thanks for taking care of me," Madison says. "No problem," Jake says. "You big lug will you just let me thank you," Madison says. "Your welcome," Jake says.

"But... I'm fine Jake. Please you don't have to do everything for me," Madison says. "Its not a problem..." "It is a problem Jake your smothering me ok," Madison says. "I'm sorry it's just you dropped and that was the most frighting thing I've ever seen. And it was my fault," Jake says. "It was not your fault," Madison says. "We were fighting than I pissed..."

"It was not about the drier or the blouse. I was pissed at Tara?" Madison says. "Tara?" "She's getting a title shot," Madison says. "Oh man I get. It's your title and its your friend getting the shot," Jake says. "She never told me," Madison says. "What?" "She never told me she was getting a shot. We talked all day when you were getting you hair cut and she never once said she was getting the shot. After everything I did for her," Madison rants.'

"Look I get you don't want to hear this but you will have a chance to get the title back," Jake says. "Jake sometimes I even wonder if people remember I'm still under contract," Madison says. Jake snapped his fingers. "Well Sacrifice is tomorrow why don't you come to the show with me," Jake says. "And do what?" Madison asked. "Watch the show remind people you will be back," Jake says.

They are both silent. "Besides I want as many people there live to see my offer to Hogan as I can get in that building," Jake says. "What do you have planned?" Madison asks. "Well.."

#Break#

"So we are agreed? This Sunday," AJ says putting three slips of paper into a waste basket before dropping a match in it. "We have to do this AJ," Roode says. "I think we should talk to them first," Storm says. "No this time we have to play it close to the vest," Roode says. "We might be playing it to close," Storm says. "AJ it's your call," Roode says. "I say we have to do this and we decide who leaves that show as champion," AJ says.

#Break#

I had just gotten done telling Madison my idea. "Good idea huh?" I ask with a smile on my face. "Honestly?" She asks. "Of course," I say still smiling. "It's an awful idea," Madison says. "What?"I say shocked. "Jake it got some good points but what do you have to gain?" Madison asks. "Sometimes it not what you gain it's what you take away from other people," I respond. "What the incentive for Hogan to agree with that? Hogan and Bischoff aren't stupid to risk something for nothing," Madison says. "What do Bichoff and Hogan want more than anything?" I ask.

"At this point to get rid of you," Madison says. "Exactly and I'll give them that chance," I say. "Have you lost your mind. You just got back into TNA and if you lose your job this time there is no coming back," Madison insists. "Madison you know me. And one thing this outlaw does better than anyone is taking a huge risk and having it pay off," I respond.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Jake's music started to play as he made his way to the ring to kick off Sacrifice. "Looks like the Omaha Outlaw is not going to wait he said he had a offer for Hulk Hogan," Tenay says. "Look Mike I like Jake but he needs to start falling in line," Taz says. "Taz I've known Jake a lot longer than you and he's not the fall in line type," Mike replies.**

**Jake climbs into the ring with a microphone. "Normally I hate talking on Pay Per View. But I think this might be ok. Hulk Hogan get on out here," Jake demands. Immortal's music starts and Hogan enters looking none to pleased. "Listen to me Reed! You don't order me around. I still run this place you answer to me," Hogan says. "Really I answer to you if that were true don' you think I'd be a little more respectful," Jake says. "This has already gone on to long so out with it Reed," Hogan orders.**

**"Hogan lets go back to just after you signed with TNA. See I was working on my boat and a kid who parents had another slip asks me, "Hey Jake you going to wrestle Hogan?" Now at first I thought it was just a kid being a kid. But it kept coming up after you got me fired, after I came back, after I left the fans they kept asking if I would ever wrestle you," Jake says. "Is this going some where?" Hogan asks.**

**"Yeah it is. See Hogan its time for you leave TNA," Jake says with a threatening tone. "I'm not going any where Reed. TNA belongs to me," Hogan says. "Hogan next month is Slammiversary and I am laying out the challenge to you to match," Jake says. "Jake's going to kill! Jake's going to kill you!" A loud group of fans start to chant. Hogan takes off his sunglasses but doesn't say anything. "And let's not kid ourselves that this will be a Stirling one on one match your a liar a cheat all you lackey will interfere so let's make this a challenge for a No DQ anything goes match!" Jake says.**

**"Reed I'm Hulk Hogan the man that made this business. Why would I get back in the ring to face you?" Hogan asks. "It's really simple Hogan you beat me I'll walk away from TNA and never come back," Jake says. "How stupid is he?" Taz says. "What?" Tenay asks. "I respect Jake but Hulk Hogan is Hulk Hogan," Taz says. "No Reed that is not enough," Hogan say. "Not enough?" Tenay repeats. See I gave my word to my daughter and son that I wouldn't get back in the ring unless it was worth it. And I don't just want you out of TNA I want you out of my business. I don't want to hear about some little show in a barn that you worked on at setting up the ring," Hogan says.**

**"I think I get what you going for," Jake says. "I hope you do because Reed if I give you this match and let you climb in the ring with me and when I beat you I you done with wrestling you leave this business for good. So when I beat you that is you can't wrestle you can't become an announcer you can't become a ref or train any where," Hogan says. "So Hogan you want me not to just to put in ring TNA career on the line but my whole life in wrestling on the line," Jake says.**

**"That right Reed because you don't belong in TNA," Hogan says. "If there is one guy that doesn't belong in TNA it you. So I'll do I risk it all because I have to take you out," Jake says. Hogan extends his hand and Jake takes it before pulling Hogan into a kick right to the gut and setting up for the Death Valley Driver. Before Jake can hit it Immortal rushes out. Jake drops Hogan and exits through the crowd. "Taz its official next month Slammiversary it's Reed vs. Hogan the generation are colliding," Tenay yells. "Its like Tyson vs. Ali, Gracie vs. Silvia, Clemens vs. Ruth," Taz adds.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was backstage listing to the buzz that was going on. "I'm telling you Doug when it comes to situations like this it doesn't matter who old Hogan is he will win," Brutus Magnus insisted. On the other end of the hall she heard Chris Sabin talking to a group of X-Division guys. "This is kind of time that Jake goes all Terminator on people. He won't stop going after Hogan."**

**The door to her side opened and Velvet sky walked out a fire in her eyes. "Good luck Velvet," Madison says to her former friend. "What ever," Velvet says blowing her off. Madison went over to talk to Eric Young even though Eric was nuts he was always friendly.**

**"Well Matt what do we have here?" Jeff Hardy says walking in front of Madison. Madison turns around and sees Matt standing there leaving her trapped in this hall"I think Jeff we have Jake Reed's baby momma," Matt Hardy says. Madison is getting really nervous. "Oh what is the matter Queen Bee?" Jeff asks taking a step towards her. "Hey back the hell off," AJ Styles yells getting in Jeff's way. "Have you lost your mind?" Hardy asks looking at AJ. "No I'm stopping you from making a mistake. Think about it Jeff your match with Sting later tonight do you really want to give Reed a reason to cost other marks thinks Sting can win clean. But you touch he goes nuts," AJ says.**

**"He has a point Jeff," Matt says. Jeff starts to walk away giving Madison a cold evil look as he goes. Matt and AJ follow.**

**#break#**

**"You should talked to me about this," Sting yells at me when I see him. "This needs to be done," I say. "You doing nothing put risking you career!" Sting yells. "You don't get Sting this has to be done I should have done it last year," I say. "Last year?" Sting asks. "Last year I could have stopped all this but no I didn't... And worst all I kept telling myself it wasn't my war," I say. "You were going through a rough time," Sting says.**

**"Yeah that is the problem I go through a bad time I don't just go down I hit rock bottom. I was prick I could stopped Hogan and than walked away. But no I wanted to punish people and now look," I say. "OK I'm confused..." Sting starts to say before Madison walks up to us shaking in fear. "Madison what's wrong?" I ask forgetting about Sting. "Jeff and Matt Hardy... They corned me and I got freaked out," Madison says. "I'm going to kill those mother..." "Calm the hell down," Sting says stopping me from walking off.**

**"Don't tell me to calm down. This is the kind of crap I'm sick of. Its time to send a message," I rant. "Look in less than two hours I have a match Hardy. Let me take the world title from him..." "Hey don't worry you'll get the world title because I'm going to hurt him," I say. "That's not our way," Sting says. "My way's changed," I say stalking off.**

**#Break#**

**"Hardy! Hardy you son of a bitch! Come on out!" I yell getting towards the Immortal locker-room. The door starts to open as I grab a chair.**

_**To Be Continued...**_

_**Note- First I know at this point Hogan wrestling is crazy but hey it's fiction. So give me a chance and of course be kind and review**_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The door opens and Fortune walks out. "Reed you got to get the hell out of here," Roode says. "Yeah not going to happen," I say. AJ looks back nervously. "Jake listen I know you..." "That's right you do know me. And AJ I've gone to that dark place where if you don't out my way I just beat you all up," I yell. "Alright plan B," AJ says. Storm goes for my legs while AJ and Roode go for my arms. There to fast and actually get me up in the air. I try to fight them off but can't get free.

Suddenly AJ punches me in the nuts. That stuns me long enough for them to carry me into a locker room. Roode barricades the door. AJ picks up a chair. "Now you listen you," He yells.

#Break# 

It was time for the main event and no one had seen or heard from Jake in hours. "Taz I gotta think Immortal is behind what ever happened to Jake Reed," Mike says. "Mike of course they are behind it. Since he returned to this company he has been provoking Immortal," Taz says as Sting's music starts. Sting makes his way down to the ring looking as pumped up as ever.

Jeff Hardy is out next. The World Champion makes his way to the ring his custom TNA title on his waste. As soon as Jeff is in the ring Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff make there way out Eric goes the announcers table Hulk to ring side. "Mike don't start with me. I'll admit it I had Fortune remove Jake Reed from the building. His business for the night was done anyway," Bischoff says.

Sting and Hardy stand face to face. Earl Hebner tries to back them up. Suddenly Jeff Hardy pie faces Earl down. Earl starts to get up but Hogan pulls him out of the ring. "What the hell is the matter with you? Going after talent like that Ear? Get the hell out of here," Hogan orders. "Man what is wrong with Earl Hebner," Bischoff adds. Sting looks down at Hogan knowing the other shoe is about to drop. Hogan picks up a microphone. "Well it looks like we need another referee and I can' think of anyone better and more trustworthy than...

"Hold it right there Hogan," Jake's voice booms over the PA. "Wait you said..." Taz starts but Eric cuts him off. "I know what I said!" Jake makes his out to the ramp wearing a referee shirt. Bischoff, Hogan, and Hardy all look shocked. Even Sting wasn't expecting this. Jake climbs into the ring look at Hogan and mouths. Orders of the Network.

Hogan is about to blow his top. "You better call this right down the middle," Hogan yells. "Don't worry unlike some people I don't have to cheat," Sting says. Hogan leaves the ring. Jake walks over to JB and whispers something. "Referee Jake Reed has ruled that if Hulk Hogan does vacate the ringside area he award the match and to Sting automatic," JB announces drawing a huge cheer. "Well this is quick change one second we think Reed's gone and now he's the referee for our main. How did this happen?" Taz asks.

#Earlier that night#

"Now you listen," AJ says as he starts to bring the chair down on me. I hear the smack but he missed. "We are on the same side," Roode whispers to me as AJ keeps hitting the floor with the chair. "Have you guys lost you minds," I yell. Storm punches me right in the gut. I gasp for air.

"Jake listen to us. The blindfolds are off we get Hogan and Bichoff are scum," Roode says. "Take that you Irish Bastard," AJ yells kicking a sofa in the room.

"Why should I believe you three?" I whisper. "Because you need backup and we know what Immortal has planned," Roode says to me. "Witch is?" "To make Matt Hardy the ref for the main event," AJ whispers. I try to get up but Beer Money pulls me back down. "I got to stop them," I say trying to get up again. I break free and AJ punches me right in the face. "Now stay down!" He yells. Roode gets up and opens a door and in walks Mick Foley. "We are going to stop them," Mick says tossing me a referee shirt.

#Back to match#

Sting hip tossed Jeff Hardy. The match had been a back and forth affair and so far Jake had called it right down the middle. Sting went for the scorpion death lock but Hardy reached the ropes forcing Jake to put in the count. "He's counting to slow," Eric Bischoff yells. "Well Eric Jake is a first time referee maybe if Earl Hebner were still in there the count would be to you liking," Mike says.

Sting pulls Jeff up but Hardy hits a twist of hate out of no where and covers. Count of one count of two, Sting gets his foot on the ropes. Jake stops the count Hardy and Jake stand up and Jeff gets in Jake's face. Hardy than shoves Jake. "Strike two," Jake says.

Hardy sets up for another Twist of hate but Sting blocks it and shoves him off. Hardy winds up in the corner and Sting hits the Stinger Splash. Gunner comes running down and jumps on the apron distracting Jake. Meanwhile Matt Hardy sneaks out with a lead pipe. Matt goes to hit Sting who ducks and takes the pipe from him before hitting Matt. Jake turns around and sees Sting with the pipe. Jake grabs the pipe from Sting and uses it to hit Matt again and than Gunner before he tossing it out of the ring. "He should have DQ'ed Sting," Bischoff yells.

Jeff Hardy gets up and hits a drop kick on Sting. Sting rolls to the outside. Suddenly Jeff kicks Jake in the gut and hits the twist of hate. Sting pulls Jeff out of the ring and they start to brawl on the outside. Eventually Matt and Gunner are up and attack Sting. Hogan comes back out picks up the pipe and hits Sting before hitting Jake.

Fortune comes out and to the shock of everyone attack the rest of Immortal. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!" Biscoff yells. Fortune drives off Immortal and as a caper AJ hits the Clash on Jeff. "They just made a fair fight again," Tenay taunts. Sting gets up and gives Hardy the Scorpion Death Drop and covers. Jake crawls over to get in position... count of one... count of two...count of three. "THE WINNER AND NEW TNA WORLD CHAMPION STING!"

Jake stands up and raises Sting's hand. "Next mouth Reed is going to pay.. Sting you better enjoy it! Because it won't last," Bischoff rants.

#Break#

It was a rough night I'm actually more sore than I would be if I wrestled. "Hey are you ok?" Madison asks. "I'll be fine," I say. "REED!" Jeff Hardy yells as he comes backstage. "I'm right here Jeff," I say. "You cost me my title," Jeff getting in my face. "Go to hell Devil boy," I say. I want to kill this guy but Madison is holding my hand and I can see it in her face she just wants to get out of here. "If I'm going to hell I'm taking you there with me," Hardy says.

"Jake let's go," Madison says. "Sure," I say. I back up no way I am talking my eyes off of this guy. "Hey Madison I'll see you later," Jeff says. That's sets me off and charge at him. We wind up just punching each other in the face. We wind somehow out back in the Impact Zone where the crew is clearing up for the night. "Hey watch out," Someone yells as I punch Hardy right in the face. He stumbles back and falls right off the ramp onto the floor. I shocked but I slowly look down and see Hardy on the ground blood pouring out of his head.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**As a kid I asked my Grandpa Pat if he felt guilty about killing in second world war. He looked me in the eye and said, "Jake you ask a big question for such a young boy. But no I didn't because they were trying to kill me. Someday you will learn about the war but I was there trust me the German were awful people they joined the army and they knew they were invading what wasn't there's to have." I've been in a lot of big feuds but I have never hurt anyone as bad as I hurt Hardy and I don't care.**

**#Break#**

**Matt Hardy paced in a ER waiting room. Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan were there as well finally Matt turns to Hogan and rants. "I want Reed he did this to my brother." "Matt you got it Reed is going to pay," Eric says.**

**#Break#**

**"Just give me your top five?" Madison asks. It was next day and over lunch she wanted to talk about names for the baby. "Ok for a boy a girl or overall?" I ask. "Ah boy," Madison says. "Oh that is easy, Tom Osborn, Bo Pelini..." "That aren't names of Football Coaches in your home state," Madison says. "Ok Eric..." "Or Quarterbacks," Madison says. Man she is making this tough."Well what do you want to name the kid?" I ask. "Blake..." "Not a chance," I say. "What is wrong with Blake?" Madison asks.**

**"It just doesn't sound right? Blake yikes," I says. "Oh and Bo Pelini sounds right," Madison says. "See I was kind of joking about the Pelini part but Blake it just sounds like the name of a kid that gets beat up," I say. "Fine what about Phillip," Madison says. "Hey I'm Jake Reed perhaps you saw my series of matches with CM Punk who's real name is Phillip Brooks," I say. "Fine how about for a girl?"**

**Before I can answer there is knock at the door. "Reed you son of bitch open this fucking door," Matt Hardy yells out. "Stay here," I say to Madison. I head to the front door. I think about grabbing my gun but decide against it. I open the door and see it Hardy with a camera crew. "You son of a bitch my brother my brother my never wrestle again," Hardy says. "You brother should backed off," I say.**

**"Hulk and Eric already have it booked you and me this week," Hardy says. "Fine by me because your brother was the start and Hogan is the big fish but I am going show Immortal is anything but," I say. Suddenly I hear the sound of glass breaking. "Madison!" I yell running back into the house.**

**I see that big lug Bully Ray standing over her. "Jake look out," she yells. I run right into a stiff shot from Gunner. "I've wanted to do this a very long time," Ray says pulling me up and pull me over to the stove witch Matt turns on. Suddenly I hear a very loud metal thud. Ray drops me and I mange to tackle Gunner in a way the sends him flying out of the back door. Hardy back up yelling. "Thursday Reed! Thursday!" Ray is running after him. I look over and see Madison holding a dented frying pan.**

**"You ok?" I choke out. "Yeah I'm fine but we are never naming this kid Matt or Ray," Madison says. "Gunner it is," I joke right back.**

**#Break#**

**Mick Foley was making his way down the halls of the newly renamed Impact Wrestling Zone. He walks right into Hulk Hogan office. "Hey Hulkster how is it going?" Mick asks in an over the top way. Hogan looks up from the stack of papers on his desk. "Foley what do you want?" "Just wanted to give you a heads up this week's main event. Mr. Anderson vs. Jake Reed winner gets a title shot..." "We already have a main event booked Reed vs. Matt Hardy," Hogan says.**

**"Ok we will compromise, Jake Reed vs. Matt Hardy vs. Mr. Anderson for a title..." "Reed is not getting a title shot anytime soon. This is Hardy's chance at revenge and than at Slammiversary I finish Reed off," Hogan says. "Fine Hulk you win but come on be serious you really think you can finish Jake Reed off," Mick says. "Foley I have history of slamming people like Reed into obscurity," Hogan says. "And Jake has a history of leaving people hurt," Mick says.**

**#Break#**

**"Well this is shot?" I say look at the stove. Funny story when we started clean up from the attack we forget to turn off this thing from there attempt to fry me. "I guess we could order in," Madison says. "I have a better idea why don't we just go out," I says. "Like a date?" Madison asks.**

_**Note- Short chapter but it sets up for the next one please review**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**_Note- I'm a little free on the facts here about Madison's pregnancy but hey I don't think most pregnant woman come to Jake Reed series for info on what to expect. And yes I'm aware AJ Styles real name isn't AJ Styles but hey its fiction. As always thank you for reading and review._**

**"Like a date?" Madison asked to herself thinking. Jake had not given her a clear answer earlier. She knew the place was taking her it was a small restaurant nice but not to nice. She was surprised to see Jake was actually in sport coat. "Wow you clean up nice if only you would shave that stupid beard," Madison said to him as they walked into the restaurant. "I like my beard," Jake said again.**

**"Welcome to Mario's do you have a reservation," The hostess said. Jake is about to answer when a woman that Madison knows she has seen before walks up them. "Jake," she says. Jake turns around. "Oh my god Wendy," he says. "You look great," she says. "So do you how are the kids," Jake asks. "There good... Hey we get two extra chairs at my husbands and I table," Wendy says to the hostess. "Oh that's not.." Jake starts to say but Wendy isn't listing. "Jake who is she," Madison asks. "Oh Madison Rayne, Wendy Styles," Jake says. "Oh AJ's wife," Madison says. "Yes," Wendy says as she pulls Jake to a table.**

**Madison sees AJ Styles sitting at a table playing on his I-Phone. "Hey look who I found," Wendy says. Jake and AJ both are clearly uncomfortable. "So Madison how are you?" AJ asks. "Pretty good," Madison says sitting down. Jake gives her a look that says what are you doing. "Sit down Jake," Madison says. Jake sits down.**

**"Oh no not you two," A waiter says coming up to the table. "Excuse me?" AJ asks. "You two? I was at the club last year..." "Oh," Jake and AJ say at the same time as the flashback to there fight before Lockdown last year. "Look this is a nice place do not fight in here," the waiter says. "Sir I promise we won't fight in here," AJ says. "Yeah we save that alley after the meal," Jake jokes.**

**#Break#**

**"Way to go Jake you got us all tossed out," Madison says. "I think he was going to toss us no matter what," I defend. "Oh Jake you never know when NOT to make a joke," AJ says. "Shut up AJ," Jake says. "Well its the truth," AJ says. "Calm down," Wendy says to both men. "Look Wendy I'm sorry but he needs to back off," I say pointing at AJ. "Is this about last year?" AJ asks. "Oh you mean the last year when you ran around with Flair, Hogan, and Bischoff. And lets not forget our little feud for the title," I yell getting in his face.**

**Madison and Wendy step between us. "Hey save it for Impact Zone," Madison says. "Hey didn't I prove anything you on Sunday?" AJ asked calmer. "Just that you will jump sides not that I can trust," I say leaving.**

**Madison follows me saying nothing. We reach my car and I kick it. Bad idea. "Did that help?" Madison asks. I shake my head. "Did that hurt?" I nod yes. "Sit down I'll look at it," Madison says. I sit on the hood and remove my shoe. "I don't think you broke it but you going to have a nasty bruise," Madison says. "Look I'm sorry," I say. "I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Madison says. "Well its sure as hell not that jackass," I say talking about AJ.**

**#Break#**

**Finally Madison and I agreed on a burger place where we could get something to eat. "Kind of reminds me of Double Rush," Madison. Double Rush was a burger place in Ohio. "Not as good," I say. I start to chuckle to myself. "What?" Madison asks. "You remember all the trouble I got when I won the belt from Chad Collyer?" "Oh yeah Cody and Jackson were pissed," Madison says remembering. "Well what did they want I was tired and the stuck the mike in my face before I had a chance to think. Besides there worst things to say than "I'm going to Double Rush. Besides I'm a goof ball anyway so I made a joke on the old Disney Commercials.**

**"Hey the Crist Brother thought you were going to be fired on the spot," Madison says between bites. "Wasn't going to happen NWF was all over them back than and I was a big draw," I said. "It didn't help you in TNA," Madison says. "Oh hardy har har," I respond. Maybe this girl is spending to much time with me I rubbing off on her.**

**"Daniel James," Madison says. "Huh?" "If its a boy," Madison says. "Oh the baby. It's ok but what about Ash," I say. "Ash? Let me guess he was MMA fighter," Madison says. "No Bruce Campbell's character from The Evil Dead series," I say before taking a drink of soda. "If it's a girl we could name her Ashley but other wise not a chance," Madison says. "I could live with Ashley," I say maybe this kids isn't so doomed.**

**#Break#**

**"And you think this is a good movie?" Madison covering her face. "It's a great movie when you actually watch it," I say. When we got home I pulled out my copy of The Evil Dead. We just got past the part where Ash is forced to stab his possessed girlfriend. "See this is why you don't go into the woods," Madison says peaking and seeing more gore. "Well what about Poltergeist that proved bad things could happen in to you in your own home," I say. Madison takes the remote and turns off the TV.**

**"That's it I'm going to bed," Madison says. I know I shouldn't but I can't help myself. "Nightmare on Elm Street," I say doing my best Freddie Kruger. "Jerk," Madison yells. I get up off the sofa and say still sounding like Freddie, "don't call me a jerk little girl." "Jake stop," she says as I advance towards her. "I'm warning you," Madison threatens. "What are you going do," I say reaching out for her. We wind up play fighting like a couple of kids. "Let me go," Madison laughs as I start to tickle her. "What are the magic words."**

**"Ohio State beats Nebraska 77 to 0," Madison says. "Oh your going to get it now," I announce. "Wait," Madison says feeling her stomach. "Are you ok?" I ask getting worried. "Yeah the little one if starting to move," Madison says. "Really?" I say. "Yeah feel it," Madison takes my hand and puts it on her stomach. "Madison I'm not going to feel anything. Since the little one is very little and I'm not carrying him slash her," I says. "Just feel it," Madison says. I think I feel something but I'm not sure but since it's such a nice moment I play along. "Wow," I say.**

**Madison has this huge smile on her face. Its a really sweet moment until the phone rings. I go to pick it up. "Hello," I say having forgotten to check the caller ID. "Reed get you ass to the Impact Wrestling Zone earlier," Hogan yells before hanging up.**

**#Break#**

**The next morning Hulk Hogan was in an even fouler mood that normal he usually was. Last night he meet up with his old friend Jimmy Hart. What Hogan thought would be a night to hang with a buddy. It had all gone wrong midway through.**

**_"The good old days baby," Jimmy said as they watched Hogan pin Ted Dibiase in an old match. "Not that old Jimmy," Hogan said taking a drink of scotch. Jimmy faces Hogan. "Look Terry I've been talking to you kids and Jennifer and they are really worried..." "They are always worried. But what happens I take the punk kid that steps up down," Hogans says. "Its playing Russian Roulette no matter how luck you are one day that bullet gets you," Jimmy says._**

**_"Jimmy I have to do this. Reed is the kind of punk that corrupts that locker room against me," Hogan says. "Than send someone else in. Your in your fifties with a bad back and there something about Reed its no good for you," Jimmy says. "I can still get the job done Jimmy," Hogan says. "And what if you can't? Hulk I've seen plenty of Reed matches and he's not the greatest wrestlers but he just maybe the most dangerous," Hart says._**

**Just thinking about the might before pissed him off. Hulk looked down at his desk where the official contract for his match with Jake laid on top of a stack of paperwork. He picked up the phone on his desk and called the legal department. "I need the contract for the Reed match redone and this time make it anything goes!"**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Immortals music played as Hulk Hogan made his way to the ring alone. "Jake Reed get out here right now,"Hogan orders. Jake's music starts to play. "Cut that crap off," Hogan demands. Jake's music stops. Jake enters the ring and stands face to face with Hogan. Jake has a microphone of his own and says in a mocking tone, "you wanted to see me boss." Hogan hands Jake a stack of papers and a pen."Here it is Reed the contract for our match," Hogan says.

"Now I see you have made it anything goes," Jake says. "That right I have I do run this company," Hogan says. "Not for long...But you know Hulk if it anything goes that means all you little puppets can come running down and jump me now I get that's the only way you can win old man..." "I can beat you my worst day," Hogan yells. "Well of course you can odds are Matt Hardy or Bully Ray will..." "I'm Hulk Hogan you little jobber..."

Eric Bischoff's music starts to play and he makes his way out. Eric walks over to Hulk and pulls him aside he isn't using a microphone but the camera's microphone picks up what he is saying. "He baiting you," Eric says. "Stay out of this," Hogan demands pointing his finger at Eric. "Don't you hate it when lovers fight?" Jake asks the fans. "You shut up," Bischoff yells at Jake. "Just go to the back Eric," Hogan says. Eric knows it pointless and leaves.

"So bald man you were saying," Jake says. "Jake is really showing Hogan no respect here," Taz says. "Reed I am the man that slammed Andre the Giant..." "Twenty four years ago!" Jake yells. Hogan is about to respond but just walks off fuming. Hogan gets the back where Bischoff is waiting for him. "Hulk I get it better than anyone that could under the skin of an alligator with his jokes but we can't risk you doing something insane before this match," Eric says. "Anyone interfears in my match with Reed and I stress anyone they are fired and if they don't work here they will arrested and will never work for TNA as long as I live," Hogan says.

"Hulkster no don't," Eric says. "You think I'm to old to shut this guy up on my own," Hogan yells. "I do. You are the greatest that has ever lived but it happened to Ali, it happened to Farve and it happened to you," Eric says.

#Break#

I'm in the back getting ready for my match with Hardy. The door opens and Mr. Anderson walks in he takes a chair spins it around before sitting on it. "You know your a dead man? You know that they are lining up to take you down?" Anderson asks."Don't you have more important things to worry about than me?" I ask. "Actually I do. But since your Sting's bodyguard I thought I should tell you this. Stay out of the way of my title match," Anderson says before leaving.

#Break#

"The following contest is set for one fall and if our main event," JB annoyed. Matt Hardy's music started to play as he made his way out with Bully Ray behind him. "You got to root for Matt Hardy in this one," Taz says. "Is you contract due it that why you are kissing so much Immortal backside?" Tenay asks. "If it was your brother that Reed attacked..." "Hardy brought it all on himself," Mike says. Jake's music plays as he makes his entrance.

Hardy has a cold look in his eyes as he watches Jake. Jake starts to climb into the ring but Hardy attacks him. Earl Hebner calls for the bell. Matt throws Jake to the ground and kicks him. Matt pulls Jake up and gives him a big power bomb into a corner. "This is for you Jeff," Matt yells. Jake sweeps Matt's legs and knocks him over. Both men get up, Matt goes for a ruining forearm but Jake side steps. Matt hits the ropes is forced backwards right into a German suplex by Jake.

Jake drops a knees onto Hardy's head. Hardy sits up but than Jake hits the rolling neck snap. "This is one if for you Barry Horwitz," Jake yells mocking Matt. Jake pulls Matt up power slams him down. Jake looks around at the fans and than hits the ropes and goes for a leg drop but Matt moves. Hardy is up and hits a Russian legsweep. Hardy takes his boot and and places it on Jake's throat. "One two three four," Earl Hebner counts before Matt breaks the choke.

Earl starts to lecture Matt but all this does is give Bull Ray a chance to pull Jake out of the ring and ram his head into the guard rail. Hebner turns around and sees Jake on the ground. "What?" Ray yells. Jake gets up and Matt pulls him back to the apron by Jake's hair. Matt than suplexs Jake back in the ring. Matt climbs to the top rope and hits a leg drop. Matt picks Jake up and tosses him back out of the ring. Matt decks Earl Hebner right in the mouth. "Why did he do that?" Mike asks. Ray whips Jake with his chain before wrapping it around Jake's throat.

Matt grabs the ring bell and hits Jake right in the head busting him open. AJ Styles runs out with a chair to chase off Bully Ray. Ray and AJ brawl up to ramp. Matt goes to throw Jake into the ring post but Jake blocks it and send Matt into it instead. Matt is stunned for a second. Jake manages to get up. Matt charges at Jake who backbody drops him to the ground.

Jake turns around in time to see Bully Ray powerbomb AJ off the stage and through some tables below. Jake ran over to the scene. "GET AN AMBULANCE!" Jake yelled. Beer Money came out as Gunner and Jeff Jarrett helped Ray away.

#Break#

"Wendy he is going to be ok," I hear Roode saying to AJ's wife sounding like he's trying to convince her and himself. "What if he can't walk Bobby?" Wendy asks in tears. I can't listen to this and I slip outside and pull a cigarette out of my jacket. "Hey man filthy habit," Someone says behind me. "Back off Bozo," I yell turning around to see Kurt. "How is he doing?" Kurt asks. "I have no idea," I say. "He will be alright," Kurt says. "Kurt I really just want to be left alone right now," I say.

Kurt nods and leaves. I go back to smoking and pacing. How ever a few seconds later Madison walks around the corner. I drop my cig and stomp it out. "How is your head?" She asks. "I'm not the one people should be worried about," I tell her. "Here we go Jake the hero back in full brooding mode," Madison says. "He saved me tonight. Just like he has how many times in the past," I say.

"And you have saved him in the past," Madison says. "And I still owe him. Epically since I'm the one that stabbed him in the back this time," I say. "Jake..." "No Madison I did. Last year when I went after him for the belt. I didn't know he was pairing up with Hogan and Bischoff than," I say. "Let me ask why did you go after the world title that night?" Madison asks.

"It wasn't like I planned it I just saw my chance and I did it. Hell my whole reason was to go Hogan and Bischoff and we saw how well that worked," I say. "Spilled Milk," Madison says. "As in you shouldn't cry over it," I respond my mom used to love that saying. "Look you did you what you did. Don't act like winning the world title from AJ caused this," Madison says.

"Hey's he going to be ok, James Storm says coming outside. "What?" I ask. "Well he's going to sore for a while and need to take some time off. But it could have been a lot worse," Storm says. "See he's going to alright," Madison says. "Phew," I breath out.

#Break#

Eric Bischoff and Jeff Jarrett were in Eric's office. "He has lost his mind," Eric says. "Eric you have got to talks some sense into Hulk. When Reed first got into this company I tried to take him out I had everyone of my allies and Samoa Joe beat him down two weeks later he was back jumping off a cage," Jeff says. "I know I know I know. But what do you want me to do I've known Hulk seventeen years you don't tell him what to do you convince him but sometimes you just can't," Eric says.

"Hey I' facing the same fact that Hulk is we are old men. But its clear Reed isn't looking a win to put a name on his resume. He wants to take Hulk out," Jeff says. "You know I am getting real sick of everyone doubting me," Hogan says walking in. Biscoff tries to calm him down, "Hulk we..." "It doesn't matter. I'm taking Reed out and proving you wrong," Hogan says.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Madison has another appointment with Dr. Peters. "So do you two want to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Peters asks. "Yes," Madison says. "Yeah Doc we need to know," I say. "Having trouble with the name?" "Yes," Madison and I say at the same time. She does the sonogram. "Well congratulations you have having a girl," Dr. Peters says. "A girl?" Madison asks excitedly. "Yes a girl," Dr. Peters says. "And she's good?" I ask. "Don't worry Jake everything looks fine," Dr. Peters tells me.**

**"So much for using sports names," Madison says to me. "Oh don't worry a girl is easy I have the perfect name for a girl all picked out," I say knowing I shouldn't do it. "What?" Madison asks. I really shouldn't but I wouldn't be Jake Reed if I didn't. "Mickie," I say backing up. "Ha ha," Madison says. "It's nice to see what ever trouble you had early on is behind you. It clear you two really love each other," Dr. Peters says.**

**You know that feeling when you have said something that just sucks the air out of the room. Well I know for fact now that Dr. Peters does now. "I'm going to want to see you back here in a few weeks," Dr. Peters says just to break the silence.**

**#Break#**

**"So we are not even going to talk about?" I asks when Madison and I reach the car. "What is there to say? The doctor made a mistake," Madison says. "Oh yeah she sure did. I mean you and me," I say starting to laugh uncomfortably. "Besides your still to hung up on Traci," Madison says. "I am not," I say real defensively. "What side of the bed did you sleep on last night?" Madison asks. "The right," I reply. "See that's it. You have a huge bed and you sleeping on the same side you did when you married," Madison says. I do not need to be thinking about this with the Impact Wrestling taping looming in a few hours.**

**"And when was the last time you went out on a date? And no getting run in a bar and hooking up is not a date," Madison says. "Ok I get the point but I've started to move on. The date thing is because I'm busy," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Bischoff was in the looker room with Flair, Jarrett, Ray, Hardy, and Gunner. "Last week we started to take the power back. Now Hulk is off taking care of things with the network. Once he makes them understand it will all be cool. Sting may have the world title and there is nothing we can do stop Anderson's title shot but that is fine. Because life is a process. We didn't take over TNA by coming out on night one and demanding Dixie sign over or else," Eric says.**

**"No we didn't," Ric Flair says. "We took over by being smart and planning it out. So we take full control back the same way. Last week we started it by taking out AJ Styles tonight it's Reed. The guy has been a pain in my ass for to long now," Eric says. "Eric don't worry it's taken care of. You thought what I did to AJ was bad. Wait until you see what I do to Reed," Ray says. "Just do me one favor punch him in the face for all the times he has done it to me," Bischoff says.**

**#Break#**

**Even before I could get out of my car the camera was upon me as was Beer Money. "What's up?" I ask. "We got trouble," Roode says. "I always have trouble. "You know just once I wish I could come to work and not have trouble. Just once one time I want to arrive in the building and have someone say to me "Hey Jake it's a nice easy day for you," but no it's always something," I say. "Look Jake were not happy about this either but last week we saw our friend taken out by that piece of crap Bully Ray," Roode says. "Yeah this is our chance it a an eight man tag, Ray, Jarrett, Gunner and Hardy vs. you and us," Storm says. "So it a handy capped match," I say.**

**"Well no according to Bischoff if we can find a partner he will approve it," Bobby says. "Ok Sting easy," I say. "Can't be him because "I will not ruin our Slammiversary title match,"" James says impersonation Eric. "Kurt," I say. "Already in a match," Bobby says. "What Morgan or Crimson or hell Shelly?" I ask. "In a match, in a match, sent to Mexico for a week," Bobby answers. "So bacillary anyone that works for TNA that we could trust is out of the question," Storm says.**

**I pull out my cell phone. "Well I guess someone that doesn't work for TNA will have to do," I say. I dial an old number. "Who are you calling?" Roode asks. "Hey it's Jake Reed... Hello? Damn dropped the call...Hey buddy it's... I think he hung up on me," I yell. "Who are you calling?" Storm yells. "Someone that won't show up we are doomed," I say as I walk away with Beer Money and the camera guy following me.**

**We reach the bathroom I let Roode and Storm in but lock it so the camera guy can't get it. "Ok now that we are alone time for the real call," I whisper. "Who?" Beer Money both asks at the same time. "Hey old man I know you are in town get to the Impact Wrestling Zone now," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Gunner had always been the kind of guy that had the don't look at me look about him. He had been wrestling for years and this was his chance to break through. He walked with a purpose and found his target Bobby Roode walking out of the trainers room. Before Roode even saw him Gunner attacked.**

**#Break#**

**"What the hell happened?" Storm yelled as he and I ran into the trainers room. "It was Gunner," Roode says through clinched teeth. "Bobby I can't clear you with this injury," the trainer says. "Hey doc we are already in a tight spot I can't miss this match," Bobby says. "Not a chance," the trainer tells him.**

**"Well he better show up other wise it you and me out there alone," Storm says. "He will be here," I say not to sure. "Look he's to much of a wild card... Just do something Doc I'll can handle it," Bobby insists. "No, your shoulder is badly injured. I put you out there I don't have to worry about Bischoff or Hogan I will have to worry about losing my license," the trainer yells. "I'll call him again," I say pulling out my phone. Before I can dial Bischoff smugly walks into the room. "Bad break guy your up now," he says smugly.**

**#Break#**

**"You know Mike if Jake Reed hadn't injured Kaz he and Storm might have a partner," Taz says. "That's what you bring up," Mike says. Immortal's music plays as they make there way out. Fortune Music starts to play as Jake and James make there entrance. Jake stops and pull out his phone. He puts it to his ear and listens. "Hell of a time to take a phone call," Taz comments. Jake gets a microphone. "Alright we have a partner he is one his way we just need a few more minutes," Jake says.**

**Eric Bischoff appears on the video screen. "So sorry Jake but we are running tight on time this match starts now," Eric says. "Well than Outlaw we have not other option," Storm says as he and Jake rush the ring. Storm hits a big super kick on Bully Ray why Jake sends Jarrett to the outside. Matt goes after Jake why Gunner and Storm exchange punches.**

**"Only one for each team in guys come on," Jackson James yells. No one listens as Ray and Jarrett get back int the ring and attack Jake and Storm. Finally the ref is able to get some order with Jake for his team and Matt Hardy in for his. Matt hits Jake with the side effect before tagging in Bully Ray. Ray picks Jake up and hits a sidewalk slam before getting up and knocking Storm off the apron. Jake starts to get up so Ray hits him with the Bionic Elbow.**

**"Bully Ray hits you harder than anyone in this business,"Taz says. Ray goes for a senton splash from the second rope but Jake moves and tag in storm who comes in and power slams Ray. Matt Hardy comes in but gets speared. Ray tags in Gunner.**

**Gunner and Storm tie up Gunner throws Storm to the ground out of the lock up. Storm gets back up "Not to often you see James Storm come out on the short end in a power exchange," Mike Tenay says. Storm gets up as Gunner tags in Jarrett. Jarrett comes in with a smug smile on his face. Jarrett goes for a punch Storm blocks it land one of his own and hip tosses Jarrett. Jarrett crawls over to his corner and tags in Ray. While Storm tags in Jake.**

**Jake hits a dropkick on Ray. Ray is stunned allowing Jake to hit his flying clothesline knocking the big man down. Ray stands up and charges at Jake who sidesteps him. Ray runs into the corner and is stunned allowing Jake to German suplex him. Jake rolls through and German's him again. Another roll through for Jake he repositions his hand and goes for a dragon but Gunner comes in and attacks stopping him.**

**The ref forces Gunner back out but he has done his damage. Jake stands up and Bully Ray crushes him in the corner. Ray hits Jake with a big power bomb and than pulls Jake up for a Samoan drop. Ray looks over at Storm and spits at him. James jumps in the ring and the ref forces him back allowing Jeff Jarrett to catch Jake with a cheap shot. Ray tags in Gunner. Gunner hits a snap suplex on Jake. Gunner sets Jake up for the F5 but Jake lands on his feat behind Gunner. Big upper cut by Jake stuns Gunner.**

**Jake goes to tag in Storm but Matt Hardy pulls Storm off the apron at the last second. Jake turns around and get speared by Gunner who covers, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. Gunner pulls Jake back over to the immortal corner and tags back in Jeff Jarrett. "Such quick tags from Immortal. Jake Reed is in real danger," Taz says.**

**Jarrett comes in and kicks at Jake's leg as he picks it up before going for the figure four. Jake kicks Jarrett off. Stand quickly and leaps across the ring to tag in Storm. Storm jumps in the ring and takes Jarrett down with a big clothesline and than hits the eye of the storm on him. Storm rushes over and punches the rest of Immortal on the outside before spiking Jarrett with a DDT.**

**Storm covers Jarrett count of one, count of two, Jarrett kicks out. Storm sets up for the eye of the storm when Karen Jarrett comes out and jumps on the apron and starts coming in the ring. The ref is dealing with Karen allowing Bully Ray to hit Storm with his chain and Jarrett to hit the stroke. Jarrett covers, count of one, count of two, Jake who had been trying to recover on he outside makes the save by pulling Jeff out of the ring and than throwing him into the guard rail. "Get in you corner," Jackson James yells at Jake.**

**Jake gets back into his corner while Jarrett gets back in the ring. Storm is still down but doesn't tag in Jake who is also clearly spent. "Right now the numbers game is really working against Reed and Storm," Taz says. Storm chops at Jarrett who fires back and back up allowing Matt Hardy to tag back in.**

**Jeff Holds Storm allowing Matt to hit an elbow from the top. Jake tries to make the save but the ref stops him. "Well get Jarrett out," Jake yells. Jeff Jarrett does finally leave the ring when he sees out of the corner of his eyes Kurt Angle making his way out. Jeff starts to run away as Kurt gives chase. "Why aren't they Disqualifying Reed and Storm?" Taz asks. "Knowing Eric Bischoff he threatened this kid's job if he stopped this match before Reed and Storm were hurt," Mike says.**

**In the ring Matt Hardy puts the boots to Storm and picks him up to set up for the side effect witch he hits. Hardy pulls him up for the twist of hate and scores with it. "I could pin this stupid red neck right now but I want you in here," Hardy yells at Jake. As he lets Storm crawl over to tag Jake. "What the hell are you doing?" Bull Ray yells. Storm tags in Jake who comes into the ring. Jake and Matt lock up and back up into the corner the ref steps into break them but this gives Matt a chance to thumb Jake in the eye before putting him in a headlock and hitting a bulldog.**

**Matt turns to mock the fans as they boo him. Matt than sling shots Jake into the corner. "Matt make the tag," Ray yells. Matt blows him off and instead hits the Death Valley Driver on Jake. "Matt Hardy sending a message by hitting Jake with his own move," Taz says. Jake than suddenly pops up. "And it back fired. All that did was piss Jake off," Mike yells as Jake start to punch and kick Matt. Jake picks Matt up for a scoop slam but instead runs at the Immortal corner knocking Ray and Gunner down before hitting the move. Matt sits up and Jake hits the rolling neck snap. Storm reaches out the tag but than The British Invasion run out and attack him leaving Jake alone. The ref turns to see this allowing Matt to low blow Jake.**

**Gunner is up and tags himself in. Matt slaps Gunner who than picks up Matt and hits the F5 and than gives Jake one before walking off. "This match has fallen apart," Mike Tenay says. Matt tags in Bully Ray. Ray gets up and taunts Jake. "You got no one left!" Music starts to play. "Wait a second. It's Christopher Daniels!" Mike Tenay yells. Jake hits a Jawbreaker on Ray and tags in Daniels. Who comes in with a crossbody. He than hits the angels wins on Ray and follows it up with the last rights.. "Its been so long since I called this it the best moonsault ever!" Tenay yells as Daniels hits the BME and covers. Count of one, count of two, count of three.**

_**Phew- Long chapter for me and a number of twists in that match. Hope you enjoyed please review.**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**I had agreed to do an interview about my match with Hulk Hogan. So still sore I sat down with Mike Tenay in the ring after the fans had left. "Jake a lot of people wondered why take this match now?" Mike asks. "Mike to me this isn't a match to me. I'm not going into this to get the big win over Hogan I'm not doing this for ego. I am doing this because I feel it's what I must do," I say. "Meaning what?" Tenay asks. "I hate Hulk Hogan more than I hate Jeff Jarrett, more than I hated Christian more than I hated CM Punk. I don't go into this match for the win I go into this match to hurt him," I say.**

**"You say that do mean you want to make him bleed or worse?" Mike asks. "Worse much worse?" I say. "How far do you want to take this?" "Mike I want to break Hulk Hogan. I want him unable move. I want him to run from TNA in fear of me. I want him hurt I want him unable to ever get in the ring again," I say. "Jake some would say you are taking this to far if that is really your goal," Mike says.**

**"Maybe I am Mike but I don't care. Hulk Hogan got me fired. He tried to take what I love this from me. And Immortal has got to be taken out. And everyone knows when want to kill a snake you cut it head off," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"Man thank you for saving my ass," I say to Daniels when I see him after my interview. "No problem I wanted to get my hands on that fat slob for a week," Daniels says. "I figured as much. So hey you got anything you got to do?" I ask. "Just got to get back to the wife and kids," Daniels says. "Oh ok Bobby and Storm still around?" I ask. "Jake you alright?" He asks. "Oh fine I just don't want to go home," I say. "Why?"**

**"Well you heard about me and Madison right?" I ask. "Yeah I heard. Trust me everyone has heard about your drunken night in Ohio," Daniels says. "Well you see some stuff happened today and she said I was still hung up on Traci. So I thought to prove her wrong I should start getting out more. And it's been a while so I figured you might help me out," I say. Chris takes a deep breath and looks at me.**

**"Jake you want me a happily married man to help you pick up a woman to prove to the mother of your unborn child that you are over your ex-wife who you have been in love with since you twenty years old," Chris says. "I never said anything about picking up a woman. And can you say stuff like that in a way that doesn't make me seem like a total idiot," I yell. "There other way to say that idea," Daniels claims.**

**"Look I'm not going club hopping looking to score. I just want to spend the night with someone besides Madison," I say. "Alright fine besides it would be nice to celebrate my comeback," Daniels says.**

**#Break#**

**"So explain this whole Madison thing to me?" Daniels asked after we sat down to eat. "What is there to explain we are having a baby," I say looking at my Menu. "Well how did you wind up living together?" Daniels asks. "Bischoff cut her pay since she couldn't work so I let her move in," I say. "And the reason you want to prove you over Traci is?" "Because I am," I say defensively. "So why did you spend most of the last year drinking?" Daniels asks. "Because I'm screwed up in the head I get that about me but Traci and I just don't work," I say. "And you and Madison..." "Are friends that are having a baby after a drunken fling after an HWA show," I say.**

**A waitress brings over a sand witch and soda for me. "I didn't order this," I say. "She ordered it for you," The waitress say pointing over at Mickie James who is sitting at the counter. I get up ad walk over to her. "You know I hate Pepsi," I say to her. "Well it's not like you have talked to me since you came back I had to find some way to get you over here," She says with a smile. "Is there a rule some where you can't say to hi to me," I say.**

**"I would but every time I try you getting into it with Immortal," Mickie says. "True I'm pretty busy guy," I say thinking back over the last few months. "So how you doing I know you have had a really rough year?" Mickie asks. "I'm better. A lot of thing are looking up," I say. "I know the feeling this time last year I was unemployed to," Mickie says. "Yeah but they rolled out the red carpet for you me I have to keep sneaking back in. I'm like so many drunken crazy Virginia Tech fans," I say. "Don't go there I still remember a Husker fan that wound up crashing through a pool table," Mickie says.**

**"Well I don't part of that was Jim Beam the rest the concussion," I say laughing. "You know they still have your picture up under the banned list," Mickie says. "I can't remember where that bar even is," I say. "Mind if I join you and Chris?" She asks. "No not all at I say.**

**#Break#**

**Back at the house Madison was waiting for Jake to get home. She still couldn't over what The doctor had said earlier. "Me in love with Jake is she nuts?" Madison thinks to herself. "Well did you have a huge crush on him for a long time, you having his child and you live with him," A voice says. Madison looks over and sees Dream Daughter. "Not you again?" Madison says. "Yes me again mom and is that any way to greet your child?" Dream Daughter asks. "Alright what do you want?" Madison asks. "Well like most children I just want my parents together," Dream Daughter says.**

**"Me and Jake not a chance. He is the kind of guy you have a crush on until you really talk to him for five minutes," Madison insists. "What about last week when he was changing clothes after his workout you looked and you liked it," Dream Daughter taunts. "How would you know that? Oh right your a dream," Madison says. "Yep. You know this is a really great house and dad lets you stay here rent free even though at first it was just going to be a week," Dream Daughter reminds Madison.**

**"Well he couldn't just throw me out," Madison says. "He didn't have to let you move in. You know why because he's always liked you," Dream Daughter says. "He's hung up on Traci," Madison says. "Maybe you could help un-hang him," Dream Daughter says before Madison wakes up.**

**"Ok strange dream," Madison says as she stands up and looks down at her stomach. "Give mom a break kid," Madison thinks. She hears the garage door going up and about a minute latter Jake walks in. "Hey," he says awkwardly. "So Daniels," she says. "Yeah that is who I was with," Jake blurts out. "I mean you partner from tonight," Madison says. "Yeah well he and I part of the same club we both claim to be AJ's best friend and worst enemy," Jake says.**

**"Dr. Peters really made things awkward," Madison thinks. Jake mumbles something about wanting to see a video on You Tube some news story on the recent flooding in Omaha before going upstairs. Madison picks up the book she was reading earlier. About a half an hour later she hear a electronic ping. She looked over and saw Jake's phone on the table by the door. Someone sent him a text. She goes to his phone and picks it up and reads it after all what could be the harm.**

_**Had a lot of fun 2Nite. We should do it again XOXOXO Mickie.**_

**Madison deleted the text and thought about the way he blurted out no lied to her about being with Chris after the taping. She knew she shouldn't but she she felt hurt.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Hulk Hogan arrived at the office early the next day. He was pissed about the match last night that allowed Reed to build more momentum. He chewed Bischoff out over the phone and told him to not come in today. Hogan knew more and more people were seeing Reed as the favorite in there match. Hogan hadn't been in this position in years. Bischoff had been right when he said Reed was the kind of guy that could mess it all up.**

**Hogan couldn't figure out why the fans loved Reed so much. To Hogan the guy looked like some bum that set up ring. But the guy had a bond with the Impact Wrestling fans. Bond or not Hogan was the man in charge and if Reed wasn't going to fall in line Hogan was going to get rid of him.**

**#Break#**

**"Morning," I say walking into the kitchen and Madison gives me the death stare. "Ok what did I do now?" I ask. Madison doesn't say anything she gets up and walks out of the kitchen. Seriously what did I do I just woke up. "Something last night?" I think to myself. What all I did was go upstairs and watch TV. Wait I've been thorough this before its mood swings. When Traci was pregnant with Brain she kicked me out of the bed because she was made about me some small thing. And five seconds she was crying about how sorry she was. I'm sure next thing I know Madison will be fine. And than crying oh shit I forgot how nuts those things can be.**

**Madison can be crazy enough as it is. Last thing is for her to be even more unbalanced. Maybe it won't be as bad as I remember it. "Hell if anything Madison has been a freaking trouper," I out loud. "Will you shut up!" Madison yells from the living room. Or I could be very wrong. You might now believer this but I'm not good with confrontation. Well confrontation that wind up with fists flying I'm great at. The other kind not so much as if my issue with drug and alcohol my failed marriage haven't already shown you.**

**I manage to sneak back into my room and than my bathroom to take a shower. I look my face in the mirror and see how long my bear is getting I trim it but don't shave it. After that I open my laptop and surf the web. Eventually I get on facebook and see a message on my wall**

_**Mickie James: Since when are you the guy that doesn't return texts?**_

**What text? Hey wait where is my phone? I start to look for my phone. I could ask Madison if she has seen it. Not a chance. Maybe I left it downstairs.**

**#Break#**

**"Why am I so upset about this?" Madison asked herself. She knew why Mickie James. The woman that had her title the woman that had been brought into be the new top knockout. She hated Mickie James. "Oh it figures he decides that he is going to get over Traci by going out with Mickie James," Madison says out loud. "Hey Madison have you seen my phone?" Jake yells from downstairs.**

**#Break#**

**I just hope she in a mood besides angry. The door of Madison's room at the top of the stairs opens and yep she is still mad. It's in the drawer next to the door by to the garage she yells before slamming it shut again. "Thank you," I yell. Sure enough it's there. Now I remember I set it down when I came in. "Wait is that why Madison is so ticked off?" I wonder. "Hey Madison I'm heading out see you later," I yell leaving the house. I just need to get out of here.**

**#Break#**

**The docks where I used to keep my boat I used to run here to find peace and here I am again. The sea air always helps to clear my mind if just for a few moments. I remember when I first moved back to the boat after I found out about Traci and Kaz. How much has my world changed since than? "Jake is that you?" A voice asks from behind me. I turn and see AJ standing behind me. "Hey how is the back?" I ask. "Getting better," He says sitting down on the dock next to me.**

**"Look AJ about the way I acted... You tried to..." "I was a real ass when I working with Flair," AJ interrupts. "You sure were. But than again I've been an ass the last year or so. Besides brothers fight the worst," I say. "We sure do. Wendy still gives me hell for getting arrested," AJ says. "What kind of example are you for you sons anyway getting arrested after a bar brawl," I say. "You started it!" AJ yells. "Yeah but I'm Jake what would life be if I didn't get in a bar brawl," I say.**

**"So what ever happened to your boat?" AJ asks looking at my old slip. "At the bottom of the ocean with my sat phone my high school diploma, my guitar and a lot of other stuff. Never lend anything to Steve Corinno," I rant. "Didn't he also crash your mustang?" AJ asks. My phone starts to ring. I see that it's Madison. "Hello."**

**"Hey Jackass it's me," Bully Ray's voice says. "You Son of Bitch if you..." "Now be nice boy. Or the new mom might find herself in a not so nice situation than again the situation she is in right now not so nice," Ray says. "What do you want?" I ask standing up. "Get to the Impact Zone now!" Ray order before the line goes dead. "I gotta go soon to be Mom having a huge craving and we had a fight last night and I got make good," I say walking away.**

**#Break#**

**"You know where I'm from the people that don't look before they open there doors are the stupid morons that wind dead with there apartments cleaned out," Ray says to Madison who is tied up and gagged in the middle of the ring. A camera man stands there filming everything he has a look in his face that tells you he doesn't want to be here but must be out of fear for both his job and his safety given what a nut Bully Ray."Not nearly as stupid as getting involved with Reed in the first place. I mean the guy is a target," Gunner chips in. "At least don't live with him. Hell we already broke in once," Ray yells.**

**"So is he coming?" Matt hardy asks getting into the ring. "Trust me one thing that stupid bastard has to always do is be there hero. I'm sure he's on his way now," Ray says. "Won't Hulk and Eric be made about this?" Gunner asks. "No what they are pissed about is you blowing you it," Hardy says. "I blew it?" Gunner asks getting in Matt's face. "Yeah I had Reed..." "I don't want to here it," Gunner says. "Listen to me boy..." "Break it up," Ray yells stepping between the two men. Madison tries to say something but the gag blocks it. "Shut up," Ray yells.**

**"Hey Morons up here," Jake yells walking through a entrance the fans usually use. "Well look here Jake Reed as usual has to play hero," Matt taunts. "No I don't play hero. It's morons like you three that force me to be the hero. I mean three guys vs. one pregnant woman. Talk about a jacked up evil plan what old TV show did steal this from?" Jake taunts. "It worked didn't it," Ray yells. "Not really. See first I haven't gotten and second you three aren't smart enough to stop me from doing this," Jake say a he jumps into the ring. "What jump into the ring?" Ray asks. "No this," Jake says before pulling a tire iron out from behind his back and whacking Matt right in the side of the head.**

**Ray takes the next shot in his massive gut. Gunner gets out of the ring and pulls Matt out. "Let me guy," Matt yells holding the side of his head. "Not a chance I heard that sound your hurt," Gunner yells.**

**#Break#**

**I see the three stooges running off. I run over to Madison and take off the gag. "Are you ok?" I ask. "Yeah I'm fine," She says. I untie her and she falls into my arms and we hug. "What happened?" I ask. "I must have... Oh I'm so stupid..." Madison says as she starts to cry. "It's ok. It's ok," I say over and over again. Madison look at me," I say taking her face in my hands. "It's ok you are safe I am not going to let anyone hurt you ok," I say. She nods and I start to lean in close to...**

**"Hey Jake you ok?" AJ yells at the top of the ramp. Madison and I let go and get up. "Yeah. What are you doing here?" I yell. "Your a bad a liar I followed you," AJ yells. "AJ I'm going to take Madison home," I say. "But what happened?" "NOT NOW AJ!" Madison and I both yell.**

**#Break#**

**"What do you mean Matt Hardy has a cracked orbital bone?" Hogan yelled into the phone. "See Hulk we had this little idea to take care of Jake Reed for you. And well Matt got hurt," Ray says. "Look I am going to say this one more time. I don't need anyone's help I will take care of Jake Reed on my own," Hogan yells before hanging up.**

_**Note- As always thank you for reading please review**_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**I got Madison back to my car. "So what happened?" I ask gently. "I wasn't thinking I just opened the door next thing I new Ray and Gunner were holding me down. I tried to fight but I...putt.." She starts to cry again. "Madison you are safe now," I say. "I know I'm just out of my head," She says. "Look I'm going to make sure they leave you alone. I'm pretty sure Fat Hardy is hurt and if he or deg-lo painted brother want to try again I have no problem putting them down again. And I've taken care of tougher guys than Gunner and Bully Ray trust me that SOB has been on my list for a long time," I say.**

**"You can't beat up everyone Jake," Madison says. "I can try," I say as I start the car. We drive pretty much in silence. I don't think she wants to keep talking about it. About ten minutes in she says. "He's at the hospital." "Who?" I asks. "Hardy some fan spotted him in the ER," Madison says. "Good I can't stand that SOB" I say.**

**"I don't want to go back to the house," Madison says. "Huh?" I ask caught off guard. "Just for tonight I can't go back," she says. "Let me think," I reply. I wind up parking at a Burger King. "You really can't stay in the house tonight even if I double bolt everything?" I ask. "No!" "Looks like we are heading to a hotel."**

**#Break#**

**You know how hard it is to find a hotel in a bit city like at the last second? If you do you know it's either more than you can afford or some crappy place that rents by the hour and that is if you can find anything at all. Finally I manged to book something decent only to find all they had was a king bed. "It fine," Madison says as we check in. Sure it's fine for her because she is going to get the bed me I'm going to have to cram my 6'2 238lbs on a cot.**

**"You feeling safer?" I asked trying to sound as nervous as I am. Madison was really shaken up by this thing. I have already seen here collapse once not something I want to ever happen again. "Yeah a lot better but I am getting hungry," She says. "Sure what do you want Micks... I mean Madison." Oh uh here comes the 180 from scared mother to be to banshie woman. She gets up and walks right out of the room. I get up and go after her. "Madison I'm sorry come back to the room," I say but she just keeps walking.**

**"Look she has your title not big deal. OK your not turning around so it's more than that.. Madison I'm sorry but it's not a big deal,"I say. She gets to the elevator and press the button. I run after her and get in just before the door closes. "Just leave me alone," She yells. "No. Look I called you the wrong name not a big deal," I yell right back. "And you lied to me," She says. "When?" "You were out with Mickie and you said it was Daniels," She yells. "I was out with Daniels and Mickie was there and we talked and what the hell does it matter if I was out with Mickie?" I yell. "It just is," Madison yells.**

**The elevator doors start to open. "Sorry Folks out of order I yell before closing the door before they can protest. The door closes again she pushes for the lobby I hit stop. "You know I've been pretty good to you since you told me about the baby. I quit drinking I let you move in and let's not forget all the other shit I have going on with Hogans! SO CUT ME A FUCKING BREAK ON A LIE BY OBMISSIO!" I yell. "AH HA So you admit you lied!" She yells right back.**

**Suddenly an alarm starts to go off. "What the hell?" The elevator starts to buckle. The small phone over by the buttons starts to ring. "Hello... Well you see... Sorry sorry... How long will... Two... A woman... Were in room 622... She's pregnant but not due...OK," I say into the phone. "What happened?" Madison asks. "My life is a freaking sitcom. We are stuck," I say sitting down. "Why are you sitting down?" She asks. "It's going to be a while and I don't feel like standing," I say. "Can't they do something to get us going?" Madison asks.**

**"Look Madison they are doing something but it's going to take some time. Ironically just last week I saw that old Facts of Life where Blair was in this same situation," I say. Madison gives me an incredulous look. "We are trapped and your talking about Blair from The Facts of Life." "Do you want to keep yelling about Mickie James honestly I don't. Plus come on two people get in a big fight and are stuck in a small space straight out of sitcoms," I say. "Well Jake you know what Blair didn't have? A Smart Phone?" Madison says pulling her's out.**

**"Wait why is there not signal?" She yells. "Were in an elevator Madison sometimes there is no signal," I say. She sits down in a huff. We say nothing and wait and wait. Having nothing else to do I pull a pack of gum out of my pocket. "Don't do it!" Madison says. "What? I ask. "You don't chew gum you smack your lips and it drives everyone crazy," Madison says. Back to the silence. The tension is so thick I'm not sure if were are going to get out of here with out another big blow up.**

**The emergency phone rings I get it. "hello... How Long?... Sure," I say before hanging up. "How long?" Madison asks knowing it won't be good. "Three hours," I say. "So were you really with Daniels?" Madison asks. "Yes, Madison I went to hang with Daniels and well we ran into Mickie that is it. Trust me between the baby and Immortal the last thing I need to do is start a relationship and tick you off anymore," I say. "I would not get ticked off if you started dating," Madison says. "Oh really let's recap what led us to this place," I say.**

**Madison says nothing and we don't talk again for a while. I check my watch and find only ten minutes total have passed since the damn elevator got stuck. "Madison look I'm going to nuts so lets talk please," I beg. "What would you be doing if you were a wrestler?" Madison asks. "Huh?" "Well I thought it was a safe subject that wouldn't lead to a fight," she explains. "I guess working for my dad but since he owns a bar that may not be such a good idea," I say. "Do you really think you would have been an alcoholic..." "Yeah. Wrestling didn't start my addiction odds are I would started drinking no matter what I did. So I guess outside of working for my dad I might be a carpenter," I say.**

**"I can't see you punching the clock all it would take is one guy to piss you off and you would go nuts before knocking them out," Madison says. "Like you would be any better trust me all it takes is one blow from the fog horn you call a voice. I should bring you home to Nebraska during Tornado season you could prevent all loss of life," I joke.**

**#Break#**

**Thirty minutes later**

**"What is wrong with the name Julia?" Madison asks. "I just don't like it," I tell her. "Why? That isn't a good enough reason," Madison says. "There was this working girl I knew when I lived in Philly..." "Oh there was not," Madison insists. "Yes there was and a couple of time I used..." "Ok ok Julia is out," Madison says. "At this point I just hope we have one picked out by her first birthday," I say. "That's it's," Madison says. "Madison we have to name the kid before than," I say. "You just did. I love it," Madison says. "Did I miss something?" I ask. "Hope!" Madison says. "Yeah I hope... Hope I get it," I say finally catching up.**

**"We have a name," Madison says sitting next to me. "Yeah we have name and it's name we both like," I say. "Hope Reed it fits. I even think my mom will like it," Madison says. "Hey one major thing done with just a whole lot more to go," I say.**

**"What a strange day," Madison says. "Hey my mom used to have a saying god puts where you need to be," I respond. "So your saying that me getting kidnapped and us having a fight and getting stuck is god's way of giving our child a name," Madison says. "Hey you want him to start making it simple on us now," I joke.**

**"You always have a lame joke ready," Madison says. "Yeah I'm a lot like Wrestlicous in that way," I lob at her. "I was young and it's not like you never took a bad booking in hindsight," Madison says playfully shoving me. "Hey it wasn't all bad after all I loved you in the cheerleader outfit," I joke. "Shut up or I will slap you," She threatens. "Put on that outfit and I will let you do what ever you..." Before I can finish the elevator starts to move. "Finally," Madison says.**

_**I promise next chapter gets back to more of the wrestling stuff thank you for reading please review.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Jake made his entrance to start Impact Wrestling. "This past week Jake Reed like the coward his is attacked Matt Hardy and..." "Taz I am going to cut you off. Everyone has see the video footage it was Immortal that kidnapped Madison Rayne. And Matt Hardy when Jake Reed rescued that girl," Tenay yells. Jake is wearing flannel shirt and caring a large black case. He gets a microphone and looks at the crowd. "You know the last couple of weeks as I have taken out members of Immortal first Abyss, than Kaz, Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy I have felt like a Lumberjack cutting down the trees in the forest. And well I just can't wait anymore! HULK HOGAN I KNOW YOU ARE BACK THERE! LET'S DO THIS RIGHT NOW!" Jake screams.**

**The fans explode at the thought of Jake getting his hands on Hogan tonight. Immortal's music plays as Hogan followed by Bischoff, Brother Ray, Gunner and the Jarretts come out. "Reed you need to calm down. I will take care of you in due time. But tonight I am going to..." "I knew you were a coward!" Jake says. The fans start to chant Coward at Hogan. "How dare you people disrespect this man," Bully Ray yells. "Because he doesn't done anything to respect lately," Jake says.**

**"Guys let's go finish this guy off," Ray yells. They start to advance towards the ring. "I wouldn't do that guys. I mean like I said I'm feeling a lumberjack and I got the tools of the trade," Jake says as he grabs the black case opens it and pulls out an AX. "Whoa he wasn't kidding," Tenay yells. Immortal stops dead in the tracks. "Have you lost your mind you can't have that," Eric yells.**

**"Bischoff I would love to see you try and take it from him," Mike says. "Reed you want a match so badly tonight you and Bully Ray in a chain match," Hogan says. "Reed just bite off more than he can chew. Bully Ray is one dangerous man," Taz says.**

**#Break#**

**Later a camera finds me talking with Beer Money and Daniels. "Look you got to watch out we all know Ray will be looking to what he did to AJ to you," Storm says. "Hey we are not going to let that happen," Daniels says. "Look guys just keep the rest of the jackal off of me I'll be fine. For far to long Bully Ray has been doing stuff like he did to AJ. Ray you are an outdated thug that this business will be better off without," I say looking at the camera. "Ray one of those old timers that demands respect when he has no idea what the word means," Bobby says. "Tonight it's Ray in a few weeks it's Hogan and once he is gone the rest of this little group falls," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Bully Ray was in a meeting with Bischoff. "I don't hate as many people as you would think. But I would do anything to get rid of Jake Reed," Eric says. "Eric it's taken care off. See Reed is the kind of guy I hate. Boo who my wife left me. Maybe if he was a fucking man he woman wouldn't have to seek it out elsewhere. And all the little fan boys talk about who tough this guy is. No one is tougher than me," Ray says.**

**"Leave enough for Hulk," Eric says. "No problem. After the disrespect Reed has shown the boss I can't wait to see him take Reed out for good," Ray says.**

**#Break#**

**"Mike this is going to be fight pure and simple. You got the tough guy from New York vs. The Irish Guy from The Midwest," Taz says as Jake's music plays. "The following contest is a chain match introducing first from Omaha Nebraska he is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed," Christy Hemme announces. "The rules are both Jake and Bully Ray will chained together at the wrist first man to score a pin or submission wins" Tenay explains.**

**Bully Ray's music plays as he charges down the ram the chain in his hands. "And from Hell's Kitchen this is Bully Ray," Christy announces. Ray gets in the ring and right in Jake's face. Jake shoves him back. Brian Hebner steps in. "Alright guys give me your hands," he yells. Both Jake and Ray hold up there hands allowing the chain to be connected. The bell rings and Ray starts trying to pull Jake towards him and hits a big elbow to start the match. Jake goes down. "And you think you can..." Jake mule kicks Ray right in his stomach. Jake than kips up and give Ray an Hunncanrana. "Shades of AJ Styles," Mike points out.**

**Jake gets up and punches Ray right in the head. Ray staggers back. Jake keeps punching but Ray kick at his gut only to miss but this was done to allow him to wrap the chain around his own fist and hit Jake with it. Jake drops to one knee. Ray than gives Jake a chokeslam he than hits a second rope senton and covers, count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Ray start to yell at Brian Hebner. Jake gets up and as Ray turns around he hits him with a drop kick. Jake stands again but Ray hits him with a clothesline.**

**Ray wraps the chain around Jake's throat. Ray than puts his boot in Jake's back to increase the leverage. Jake in desperation manages to pull Ray over his shoulder and break the choke. Both men stagger to there feet. Jake manages to hit a side belly to bell suplex. Jake picks up the chain and whips Ray across the back. "This for AJ you fat SOB!" Jake yells. Jake drops an elbow right to Ray's neck. Ray startspi trying to get up but Jake knees him in the head.**

**Jake wraps the chain around Ray neck and throws him over the top rope to hang him. Gunner runs out and hits Jake with a chair. Jake drops the chain allowing Ray to fall to the floor. Bobby Roode runs out only for Jeff Jarrett to cut him. Storm and Daniels run out and a huge brawl is on.**

**Ray manages to get up and pulls Jake out of the ring and than whips him into the guard rail. Ray picks up the ring steps but Jake hits him with a spear. The steps hit Ray in the head busting him open. "That is one nasty gash on Bully Ray's forehead," Taz says. Jake throws Ray into the ring post. Jake rolls a stunned Ray back in the ring. "It's chaos out there. We have Immortal and Fortune going at why Jake Reed and Bully Ray are tearing each other apart," Tenay says. Jake pulls Ray up and sets up for the death valley driver.**

**"Wait that is Scott Steiner," Tenay yells as he hits Jake with a big Steiner line. Jake drops Bully Ray. Ray gets up and hits the Bully Bomb on Jake. Ray covers count of one count of two count of three. Ray and Steiner start to put the boots to Jake.**

**#Break#**

**In the back Hulk Hogan looks on. Sting enters his office. "Well Terry who does it feel to know you are going to lose?" He asks. Hogan looks at him. "Because I remember and I know the network remembers that by your own order that is that crap happens if anyone interfears they get fired," Sting says. "I don't need help to beat Reed," Hogan says. "He's not looking to win a match he is looking to hurt you and I can't wait," Sting says.**

**_Please Review_**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"I can't believe I lost to that fat load," I yell throwing a water bottle. "You didn't lose you got cheated," Daniels says. "Just something else you can take out on Hogan," Storm says. "Trust me I will. Right god damn now," I yell. Bobby Roode extends his hand in front of me. "Calm down. Think this one out this is right now is the wrong time to attack," Roode says. "No it's the perfect time..." "Your hurting and Hogan has all his little lackey's around him," Roode says.

"Look man Bobby is right," Storm says. "I know," I yell. "Look at Slammiversay Kurt will take care of Jarrett and we can handle the rest," Daniels says. "And you got Hogan take him down and this whole thing falls apart," Roode says. "It's not going to fall apart I am going to tear it apart," I say clinching my fist.

#Break#

"It's all starting to turn brothers," Hogan says. "Damn straight its turning. Ray great job and Scott welcome to the family," Bischoff says. "Man I just loved laying out Reed," Scott says. "But look guys the order still stand no one interferes in my match with Reed," Hogan says. "Great just great now I have to hurt Reed next week," Bischoff thinks.

#Break#

"Don't think because I agreed to met with you doesn't mean I don't hate you," Mr. Anderson said as he sat down in Bischoff's office. "Look Ken I can call you Ken right," Bischoff asks. "No," Anderson says. "Ok we don't get along that much is clear. But we both hate Sting and Jake Reed more," Bischoff points out. "My only problem with Sting is he has my world title but after Slammiversay he won't," Anderson says. "Right see I want you to beat Sting. That guy is starting to lose it," Bischoff says. "Look I'm hungry and you are boring me," Anderson says.

"I am asking you to join us," Bischoff says. "Haven't we been through this before? And I recall I said NO!" Anderson yells as he gets up to leave. "Ok Ken make the same mistake," Bischoff says calmly before picking up his bag. "Wait what are you talking about?" Anderson asks. "Ken the world title has to be in Immortal. Now Jeff Hardy was our guy and we made sure he beat you and well it would be a shame that after all the world to get the belt back if you just lost it so quick," Bischoff says.

#Break#

"Wow something smells good," I say walking into the house. "I was starving and I had this craving for chicken parmesan so I ran out and got take out," Madison says between bites. "Good I am starving," I say. "Oh should I have gotten something for you?" She asks. "It's alright there should be a frozen pizza in the freezer," I say opening it. "I had that for lunch," Madison says. "All of it? Were you worried about gaining weight?" I ask. "Well I am eating for two," Madison says. "Yeah well the one I am eating for is hungry," I say. "I really am sorry," Madison says.

"We have bread and turkey sandwich it is," I say. "Jake I'm kidding," Madison says taking a take out box out from under the table. "Great I am rubbing off on you," I say opening the box and seeing chicken parmesan. "So how did it go?" Madison asked. I tell her about the match and we talk about Roode having to talk me down.

"So are you ready for next week you know Bischoff will have something planned," Madison says. "Because that is what you do?" I ask. "Well of course," she says. "I need to tap that," I say. "WHAT?" Madison yells. "Wow that came out wrong. I meant I need to tap that evil mind of yours. Because your right I got even bigger target on my back now," I say. "Honestly what I would do is find someone that is really pissed of but not really used on TV that much and have them jump you. Build them up saying "Get this done it means big things for you,"" Madison says.

"Yeah that makes sense," I say. "Hell Joe always is pissed off, Hernandez could work, I wouldn't trust the Brits," Madison says. "Ok I get it DTA," I say. "Still trying to get over as a catchphrase?" Madison says laughing at one of my many bad ideas. "Let it go," I say. "Ok until Hope needs to laugh at her father," Madison says. "Speaking of the little one how is she doing?" I ask.

"She is good. She does want to know what her father has planned for Saturday" Madison says. "I never have anything planned for any day," I say. "Well you are turning the big three o," Madison says. "Madison I don't like to celebrate my birthday,"I say. "You used to," Madison notes. "Yeah well there are a lot of things I used to do... I'm not hungry," I yell getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Madison follows me. "Jake what is wrong? What is the big deal it's just your birthday?" She asks. I ignore her and head into my room. The door opens and she comes in. "Oh no your nothing going to go all dark on me now," she says. "I don't want to talk now Madison. I want to be alone," I say. "Yeah well you alone and like this can't be a good thing," she says.

I pick up a photo of on my night stand and hand it to her. "Your mom and dad?" "Last year on my birthday he and I got into this huge fight about my drinking and..." I can't finish. "Oh Jake I forgot your dad passed away when you were out of TNA," Madison says. "Yeah and that was the last time we ever talked. Two weeks later he had a heart attack and he died," I say a small tear falling out of my eye.

To my utter complete shock Madison pulls me into a hug. "It's alright," she says. "Last thing I ever said to him was "I didn't need him now I never needed him" why would I say that?" I ask the tears flowing. "Jake you didn't know," Madison says. "What kind of ingrate am never gave up on me and I just..." "Jake let the guilt go," Madison says. "I..." "Jake let it go you hold on these things you talk about playing the hero. But you have got to let this kind of quilt go. It's a cycle you pull your life togethr and than it falls apart and you drink to supress the guilt you feel for so much that isn't your fault," Madison says.

"But it is my fault I shouldn't have..." "You had a fight with your father that is all he knew you loved him. Hell I remember when he came out to see wrestle during that house show in Iowa. He was so pround of you," Madison says. "I wish I could just let it go Madison but my mind doesn't work like that," I say.

Its strange talking about all of this. When my dad died I was such a mess from everything else going on I just kind of pushed it down. Now it's hitting me harder than any chair shot I have ever taken. I look down at Madison and the child she is carrying. "I think I need to call my mom," I say. "When was the last time you talked to her?" She asks. "Rigth after the funeral I gave her some line about cleaning up and that I thought I could get and get a job with that company that was making abot staring up last year," I say. "I'll give some alone time," Madison says as she hands me the phone. I dial. "Jake?" My mom's voice asks. "Hey mom," I say my voice cracking.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**_Note- What a pain the ass this chapter has been I had something written and looked it over and hated it so I started again got going than I had some issue my computer that turned all my work to #### over and over again and than I still hated it. So finally after many rewrites I give you chapter 38, So please review_**

**I am so sick of this stuff," I say looking over the latest brief about my divorce now Traci wants some bean counter to look over everything to make sure I am not hiding assets. "Jake I know this is getting tough but it will end." "When Paul? I mean hiding assets she knows me I got nothing; outside of a leather jacket," I say. "I'm aware Jake. After all Jake you hired me," He jokes.**

**"Look what should I do what do you recommend?" I ask. "Honestly Jake. Just let her do it it's not big deal unless you something to hide. Do you have something to hide?" "No. I just got a lot on my plate I just want to take this off of it," I say. "I know you do Jake but the legal system moves slowly and when you try to speed odds are it just kicks back and hits you in the face. But hey we are making progress it wasn't all that long ago you wanted to keep this marriage going," Paul says. "Can't we use the fact that she had an affair against her?" I ask getting mad and not wanting to talk about my drunk days.**

**"We could if you weren't having a baby with another woman. I know she had already moved out but I know this judge and if we make that an issue she will use Madison against you," Paul tells me. I threw the paper down. "Alright let her look at all of it. But I am not giving up the house," I say. "You not going to lose the house I swear," Paul says. "I thought you weren't supposed to say stuff like that," I remind him. "I'm not so what does that tell you?" He asks. "Either you just don't care anymore or you are sure I am not losing the house," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Hulk Hogan was working out in the ring. It took time to get the feeling it took for each ring and the TNA ring was smaller and stiffer than the ones he had been in with WWE during his last run. While he had a match under his belt in TNA it had been a tag match and it wasn't a chance to shut up Jake Reed.**

**"Hey boss you are looking good," Eric says walking up to the ring. "Really that seems to be the opposite of how you really feel," Hogan said looking down at him. "Hulk I never said you don't have a chance I said you shouldn't be doing this. Hulk think long term please..." "Enough Eric sometimes you just got to fix the problem yourself. Look at how many guys we have sent to take out Reed. Remember how that whole Desmond Wolfe thing backfired," Hogan says.**

**"Well still got control of the company," Bischoff says. "Only because Reed melted down. Look you are working on Anderson cone next Sunday the world title is back where it belongs. Dixie Carter has all but disappeared. Sting I can handle but Reed and Sting is to much," Hogan says. Eric knows Hogan has a point. "Alright fine but sign this," Bischoff says handing Hogan a piece of paper. "What is it?" Hogan asks. "Ah you knew something for the building for Bound for Glory," Eric says. "Alright," Hogan says before singing it.**

**Eric leaves him alone he gets to the office area and hands the paper over to a man in a suit. "File that by the of business today," He orders. "Yes sir Mr. Bischoff," he says. "Hulk I'm sorry but I have to protect myself," Eric thinks.**

**#Break#**

**Why did I agree to do this? Oh yeah part of being a wrestler. Mike Tenay was going to do what they were calling a head to head interview with me and Hogan. We would sit in the ring and each answer five questions. It's late I should just skip it but I this is a chance to get even more under Hogan orange skin. Tenay shakes my hand as we wait for Hogan. From what I've been told he was working out earlier and wanted to grab a shower that he swore would take ten minutes that was over an hour ago.**

**"Alright I'm here," he says. We both sit down in chairs and the production team gets us ready. "Alright guys in five, four, three two one." "Slammiversay is this Sunday. Joining me now the two men that will face off in the main event. Former TNA World Champion Jake Reed and The Immortal Hulk Hogan. Gentlemen the first question do you respect each other? Hulk we start with you," Tenay says.**

**Hogan takes a second to think. "No what is there to respect about this guy. He's the kind of guy holding this place down," Hogan says. "And Jake?" "Well Mike I guess I can still respect what he has done in the past. But on a personal level not a chance," I say. "Question two is a pin fall victory enough or are you looking for more? Jake this time we start with you. "It's been said before. But Hogan you are a cancer and it's not about hurting you but I have got to drive you out," I say.**

**"See Reed that is what you don't get. I know more about this business than anyone and I can only help things around here. Now if I pin you it won't be enough I am going to beat you back into line," Hogan says. Before Mike can ask the next question I have to respond his line about helping. "If you were actually here to help you could do a lot for this place. But you only look out for Hulk Hogan," I say.**

**"Moving on third question..." "You have no idea the things I have done behind the scenes in the office with the sponsors," Hogan yells. "Third question both of you have allies can this huge match truly be one on one?" Mike asks. "Well Tenay it's in the contract. Anyone that interferes is fired," Hogan says sharply. "Look my friends know I don't help unlike his lackey's that have no faith in him," I say.**

**Hogan stands up and so do I. "I got no problem kicking you ass right here," I say. Security steps in to back us apart. "You snot nosed punk I will kick your ass," Hogan says. I shouldn't do this hell its the kind of thing I know goes to far but with Hogan you gotta break a few rules. "Well mike it looks like we aren't going to finish so I will just say in closing to Brooke, Nick, and Jennifer I am sorry for what I am going to do him," I say.**

**"You son of a bitch leave my family out of this," Hogan yells. I could burst through the guards and start a fight but why. I just leave my last line being a great last word to leave him on.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**The network got a look at my interview with Hogan and asked both he and I to NOT show up. Of course they started running ads saying "See the interview that got so intense it got both Hulk Hogan and Jake Reed banned." But than again I have other things to deal with.**

**"Come on Madison we agreed we would pick a color this week," I say holding up sample to the wall of what will be the nursery. "I just don't want to mess it up," Madison says."What do you mean mess it up I'm the one that is painting it," I say. "Jake this is the room that Hope will spend most of her time in I don't want to pick the wrong color and give her some kind of complex before she turns one," Madison says. Does she really think if pick red or something our child could wind up with OCD? Ok time to be tactful. "Madison I think you are over thinking that. There is a lot more important things than the color on the wall," I say. "But what if it's wrong?" Madison asks. "Than we paint again," I say.**

**"I think we should start looking at wallpaper again," Madison says. "Sure what ever, I say. Now if excuse me I'm going to ram my head through the wall I mean I'm going to get a headache anyway might as well make it quick," I say. "Alright, we still have time let's just put this off for now," Madison says. "No I want this over with so pick a color," I say putting my hands on the wall and rearing back. "You wouldn't," Madison says. "Pick a color queen bee," I yell. "YELLOW!" She yells just before I smash my head.**

**"Yellow great love a good yellow room," I say turning to face her. "You are nuts," Madison says. "It worked didn't it," I reply. "Well if Traci keeps trying to delay the divorce are you going to jump out of a window?" She asks. "Maybe at this point I'm willing to try anything," I say. "Jake I'm sorry," Madison says. "Ah don't be sorry. I might have to try that. So witch yellow do you want?" I ask holding up the samples. "That one," Madison says pointing to the second from the top.**

**"Hey we got a name we got a color for the nursery," I say sitting down on some boxes. "Jake don't you might break what is in there," Madison warns. "Yeah I might but it's not my stuff in here," I say. Less that a second later the box gives way. "Ouch," I say after hitting the ground and my head on the floor. Madison laughs at me. "I told you so," she taunts. "What the hell did I break? Hell it was my stuff" I say getting up and holding a broken ship in the bottle.**

**"What is with you and boats?" Madison asks. "What you have never been out on the water?" I ask. "Not since I was a kid," Madison says. That gives me an idea.**

**#Break#**

**"I can't believe I agreed to do this," Madison says stepping onto the boat of my friend Luke. "Hey don't tell a sailor at heart you've never been on a boat," I say. "Ok so what are doing again?" She asks. "Just a quick sail I want to show the beauty of the open sea," I say. "That is a lake," Madison yells."Your right but it's close enough," I say. "This is what you want for your birthday?" Madison asks. "Hey any child of mine is going to learn to sail and might as well get started when she is really young or before she is born," I say.**

**Madison has this strange look on her face. "Madison are you scared?" I ask. "What happens if it sinks?" She asks. "It won't. Madison it's a well built and maintained boat. I know how to handle anything on the water it won't sink. Hey you might just have fun," I say.**

**It still takes a little convincing. But she finally sits down and we set off. "You can open you eyes now I say once we are away from the dock. "So you never did answer what is wit you and boats I mean shouldn't be from the Midwest mean you love horses?" Madison asks. "An outboard breaks you fix it a horse's leg breaks you have to kill it. Besides this is more fun," I say increasing the speed. "Whoa," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**Madison had to admit though there was a part of here getting a kick out of this. She also enjoyed the look on Jake's face. He was at peace enjoying himself as he guided the boat. "Just be glade I'm not my uncle Ian. He was a nut case the only way he would drive safely you had to sing old sea shanties of course being a kid I didn't know any," Jake said. "So where are we going?" Madison asks. "Ah I just figured once around the lake. After all I wouldn't want to freak you out to bad," he taunts.**

**#Break#**

**"Ok admit you had fun," I say once we are back on land. "Ok it was fun but give me a cruise ship that way I can lay out and get a tan," Madison says. "Not until atleast our third date," I say trying to make a joke. "How many times have we eaten out since you knocked me up this is like our twenty date," Madison says. And than we both get a strange look on our faces. "You know I was.." I get out. "So was..." And than out of no where she kisses me.**

**When we break apart we are both silent. "Say something you idoit," A vocie in my head screams. "Well that was... that was..." "Me kissing you. I have wanted to do that since the day we met," Madison says. "Thank you," I say. "You know why I always thought you were attactive?" Maidson asks. "No idea," I say honestly. "You had this fire to life. And sometiems it seems like that fire is fading don't let it," Madison says walking away. "Wait that is it?" I ask. "Well yeah sometimes a kiss is just a kiss," Madison says.**

**"Wait so you just kissed me to give me a pep talk?" I ask. "Jake we have enough to deal with but ah maybe after the baby is born that is my way of saying let's try," Madison says. "Why not," I think.**

**#Break#**

**What Jake and Madison didn't see was someone was watching them. Someone that was ready to take revenge. The revenge they felt they deseved in there own twisted mind.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**A lot goes though my mind before a match. Before this match it's everything that makes me hate Hulk Hogan. I pull on my leather jacket and head for the door. A lot of times people wish you good luck but other times they know to leave you alone. Tonight they know to leave me alone. JB is waiting at the interview area. "Jake Reed tonight you face the Immortal Hulk Hogan what are you final thoughts going into this huge match?" He asks. I just walk past him anything I have to say will be said through my actions in the ring.**

**#Break#**

**"Taz what a night we have seen Kurt Angle finally getting the win over Jeff Jarrett for his revenge. And Mr. Anderson the new world champion thanks to Eric Bischoff," Mike Tenay says. "And now it's main event time. Hulk Hogan is back in the ring and he is taking on the ultra dangerous Jake Reed," Taz says. JB stand in the ring ready to do the official introductions. Jake's music starts to play. Jake makes his way out in his old leather jacket and jeans. Jake heads to the ring and hands his jacket to So Cal Val before he even gets in the ring.**

**Hogan's music starts to play. The Hulkster reaches the top of the ramp and gets speared by Jake who charges at him. Jake gets up and kicks Hogan in the side. "Oh god," Hogan yells out. Jake delivers a double hammer fist right to Hogan's back. Hogan starts to crawl away from Jake slowly. Brian Hebner runs up to Jake. "Give him time. Than let's get it in the ring," He yells. Jake picks Hogan up and takes him into the ring. "Ring the bell," Jake yells. Hebner calls for the bell. "Well now this match is official and remember Taz, Hulk Hogan made it clear anyone interferes they are fired," Mike Tenay says. "See that is why Hebner should never had rang that bell Hogan is hurt and now no one can stop Jake Reed," Taz says.**

**Hogan gets to his feet. Jake charges in but Hogan manages to get his foot up. "The big boot," Tenay yells. Hogan hits the ropes and hits the leg drop. Hogan covers but Jake kicks out powerfully before the ref can even count one. Hogan seems stunned. Both men get to there feet before Jake takes Hogan down with a big clothesline. Jake picks Hogan up and hits a back breaker. "Perfect move by Jake Reed think of all the operations Hogan has had on that back," Tenay says. Jake picks Hogan up again for another back breaker.**

**Jake pulls Hogan up and whips him into the corner. Jake than hits a big roundhouse kick into Hogan exposed back. "This is what a lot of Hogan's friends and family were worried about that back and being in there with a guy that is just dangerous," Taz says. Hogan slumps to the ground as the ref starts to check on him. "Do you want to quit?" Hebner asks. "No," Hogan says in pain. Jake pulls Hogan up again and hits a suplex.**

**Hogan sits up and starts to Hulk up. "So many times in his career Hulk Hogan has rallied..." Tenay starts to say only for Jake to clip Hogan's leg. Jake start to pound on Hogan's head. Hogan some how manages to roll away and to the outside. Hogan looks frustrated. "Reed! Reed! Reed!" The fans chant. "Oh he he isn't," Taz says as Jake starts to do Hogan's trademark posing routine.**

**Hogan charges back into the ring allowing Jake to hit a thrust kick. Hogan is stunned and Jake gives him a powerbomb. Jake covers count of one count of two, Jake pulls Hogan up. Jake sets up for the Death Valley Driver and hits it. Jake covers again, count of one, count of two Jake pulls Hogan up once more. Jake pulls Hogan to his feet and set him up in the corner and punches him. "That is for all the guys you fired so you could push your friends!" Jake yells before punching Hogan again. "That was all the times you had an interview and could have promoted TNA only to talk about yourself," Jake yells before punching Hogan twice. "That was for firing me!" Jake yells before letting Hogan fall over.**

**"AND THIS IS FOR MACHO MAN!" Jake yells as he climbs to the top rope and comes off with the big elbow. Count of one count of two count of three. Jake jumps up and gets his hand raised. "The winner of the match The Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed!" JB announces as Jake gets his jacket throw it over his shoulder and starts to leave. Hogan some how gets up and demands a microphone.**

**"Reed. This isn't over I still run this place," Hogan yells. Jake stops drops his jacket and charges back into the ring. Jake side walks slams Hogan to the mat and than tosses him out of the ring. "Come on Jake don't do this," Taz yells. Jake picks Hogan up like his going for a spin buster but first he rams Hogan into the ring and than hits the move. "Jake Reed said it he was looking to injury Hulk Hogan he wants him out of TNA," Tenay says. Jake gets a chair and hits Hogan right in the back. Before finally pulling Hogan up onto his back and hitting the death valley driver on the floor.**

**AJ Styles, Beer Money, and Daniels run out. "You've done enough," AJ yells. Jake turns to walk up the ramp but comes back and picks up Hogan head. "This is over! You ever come back I will hurt you again!" Jake yells before walking away. The EMT's rush out to take care of Hogan.**

**#Break#**

**"It had to be done," I say once I reach the locker room. I run some water in the sink and start clean off Hogan's blood. "Damn straight it had to be done. Now Hogan knows he can't dick around this company anymore," Roode yells. "Hey I just had a strange thought," Storm says. "The fact you even had a thought is shocking," Roode says. "Why didn't' Immortal try to stop Jake?" Storm says seriously. We all get what he is saying. "Hogan said no one could interfere but that only meant the match," Daniels says.**

**"I think we need to calm down," AJ says. "Yeah besides they all had matches tonight maybe they didn't want to deal with Crazy Reed," Daniels says. "Yeah I admit I can be a pretty scary guy," I say. "But," AJ say knowing me. "But with Bischoff I think the guy would sell his own mother just to screw over someone. He only got close with Hogan because Hogan got him more power," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Eric Bischoff was in a meeting. He had sent the rest of Immortal to check on Hogan at the hospital. "I can admit when mistakes have been made. Now I want to make it right," Eric says. "I am really glade to hear that," the person says. "So just sign here and you once again a member of the family," Eric says. "So I can start at the next set of tapings?" The person asks. "Oh of course. Welcome back to TNA, Traci," Eric says. "I guess Jake is in for a real surprise," Eric says. "Oh a huge one," Traci says.**

_**Note- Bump Bump Bum... Please review**._


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

**Ever have one of those days when you wake up and the air smells sweeter, colors look brighter, even you bed feels comfier. Yeah well that day isn't as awesome as waking the day after you beat up Hulk Hogan. I get out of bed and head downstairs. For once I beat Madison in terms of getting up and into the kitchen first. There are left overs from my victory pizza that become breakfast. One of the many reasons I would never did MMA over Wrestling is I don't have the control to cut weight. Hell even in High School I would give the wrestling coach fits he wanted me at 190.**

**"Morning," Madison coming into the kitchen. "Hey how are you?" I ask. "Pregnant very pregnant. I could barley sleep," Madison says. "You know I heard tip once about how even pregnant woman could get a good night's sleep it was... No wait it was about how to get horse to sleep," I say lying badly.**

**_Flashback_**

**"_Jake what do you want to show me? I got to measure to make sure the crib is not to big," Traci says. "I wanted to show you this," Jake says pointing at the bed. "Jake not now," Traci says annoyed. "Here," Jake says holding up a remote. "What is this?" Traci asks. "See this bed witch I made sure to get can be adjusted to match the perfect rest for the person trying to sleep. And you I know you haven't been able sleep so here," Jake says smiling. "Jake we don't need a new bed and I'm only going to be pregnant a..."_**

**"_Traci your my wife I want you to be able to sleep and hey we with the way we do things this won't be our only one," Jake says. "Your such a sweetheart. Come on let's break this thing in," She says kissing him on the lips._**

**"Jake you are you listing?" Madison yells. Bringing me back to the present. "No I guess I thinking," I say. "Alright well I was asking what do you have planned for the tapings?" Madison says. "Simple walk down to the ring and call out Anderson," I say. "Your going after the title what about Immortal?" Madison asks. "Well I put there leader in a hospital bed trust me he's not coming back for a while I think Immortal is about to fall apart besides that belt is power," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Eric Bischoff had ordered everyone on the roster to be at a public meeting he was holding. The whole roster stood around the Impact Wrestling Zone. Eric with the rest Immortal minus the injured members were in the ring with the exception of Sting and Mr. Anderson. "Now before I get started I want to make this clear that why Hulk Hogan was injured last night but..." "Jake killed Hogan! Jake killed Hogan!" The fans chant. I put my arms up. Bischoff looks even less happy than he normally does.**

**"Oh you think that is a good thing let me make this clear Jake Reed isn't fit to polish Hogan's boots," Bischoff yells at me. I look around at the fans with a watch this look on my face. I climb into the ring. Ray, Jarrett, and Gunner stand between me and Bischoff.**

**"Now you calm down for far to long you have been a problem," Bischoff yells. I get a microphone and respond, "A problem for you for these people that are sick of you I'm the solution, Note to self look into idea of calling myself Jake The Solution" Reed. I know I am already the Omaha Outlaw but hey Randy Couture was The Natural and Captain America. Nah it would never work I mean sure for this it works but long term not a chance. Oh wait where was I?"**

**"Now you listen to me Reed you did nothing you see before the match I had Hogan sign over control of TNA to me," Bischoff says. "Well Eric I did plan on going after the belt but I think I can fist I can find some time to beat you up," I say. Gunner gets in my face. "Back down boy," I say to him. "Everyone needs to calm down," Eric yells. I back off and than Gunner shoves me and I tackle him.**

**The brawl is on as Fortune jumps in the ring to brawl with Immortal. AJ goes after Ray while Beer Money are after Steiner and the recently returned Abyss. Daniels brawls with Jarrett. Meanwhile Gunner and I are trading blows on the ground.**

**I manage to get up and than get hit in the back of the head hard. I drop to the ground fighting not to pass out. Someone start putting the boots to me and than someone else. I try to fight back only that leads to me being on the ground with Anderson and Gunner kicking me in the gut. Someone pulls Gunner off and hits him with a chair and that sends Anderson running for the high ground. I mange to stand up and see Kazarian holding a chair in the ring having driven off Immortal.**

**"Alright no more Mr. Nice Guy. Tonight it's Anderson and Gunner vs Reed and Kazarian," Bischoff yells. Great just what I have always wanted to do team with the guy my wife was sleeping with.**

**#Break#**

**"Bischoff is making you team with Kaz?" Madison asks again over the phone. "Yeah I know and I bet he's only know getting what he has done and has that stupid smug smile on his face. Have I ever mention how much I hate that guy," I say. "A couple of times yeah," Madison says. At the moment Kaz walks into the locker room I am in. "I'll call you back," I say closing the phone.**

**"Jake I had a lot of time to think why I was healing up and I finally got it. I was wrong and I want to start making it up to you. I'm sorry," he says. "Ah Frankie that's all I wanted to hear," I say sarcastic. "Jake I get your not going to forgive me anytime soon if ever but I want to try and make this right. All I have had to do for weeks is think about what I did," Kaz says. "Here is the thing if you understood truly what you did to me you would leave. You think if you save me from enough beat downs it some how equals the pain my soul went through," I rant. He stays silent. "Will you just get the hell out of here," I finally yell.**

**#Break#**

**"Taz I am still not sure if Bischoff knew what he was doing but he has teamed up Jake Reed with a man that..." "Slept with his wife Mike. And let's not forget we haven't seen Kazarian since Reed injured the guy very badly. Hell Anderson and Gunner may not have to do anything. I think Reed and Kaz are going to tear each other apart," Taz says. Bischoff's music starts to play and he comes out to join Mike and Taz. "You guys sound like I have some kind of issue with Jake Reed," He says mockingly.**

**Gunner makes his entrance look more intense than ever. Anderson is next. "You know there is a lot I can say. But I think I can sum it up pretty quickly. This is Asshole is From Green Bay Wisconsin and he is the NEW Impact Wrestling World Champion! MRRRRRRR! ANDERSON... Anderson," He says as part of his entrance. Kazarian entered next he threw up the Fortune sign and waited at the bottom of the ramp. Jake's music started to play. Jake came out look pissed off and glares at Bischoff.**

**Jake take off his jacket and and hands it to Val. "Hold on right there," Bischoff says standing up. Eric walks to the place where the talents enters. "I'm so sorry everyone see this match needs a special guest referee. So I introduce Traci Brooks," Bischoff says. "WHAT?" Jake, Taz and Tenay all yell.**

**Traci makes her entrance. "Are you a part of this?" Jake yells at Kaz. "No I swear," He responders. Anderson attacks Jake and Gunner attacks Kaz. Anderson throws Jake into the guard rail before picking him up and dropping him throat first on it. Gunner goes to throw Kaz into the ring steps but Kaz manages to leap over them and come back with a leaping lariat. He than runs over to Anderson spins him around and hits him in the face.**

**"Bishoff just when I think you can't go any lower," Tenay yells as Eric rejoins commentary. "Mike are you saying that Traci Brooks shouldn't' be brought back due to the fact she was once married to Jake Reed," Eric says mockingly.**

**Jake manages to recover enough to get into the ring. Traci calls for the bell as Gunner gets in to and drops a double sledgehammer on Jake. Gunner pulls Jake to his feet and hits a big suplex on him. Gunner than puts Jake in a single leg crab. "Jake do you want to quit?" Traci asks. Jake doesn't respond and goes for the ropes. "Gunner break the hold by the count of five, Did you hear five? One...Two..." "Are you kidding me?" Tenay yells. "Three...Four...You have to break Gunner," Traci says as Gunner finally breaks the hold. Anderson hits the mike check on Kazarian on the outside gets up on the apron and tags in.**

**"I just want to say to my wife I love you," Taz says. Kaz gets up and holds his hand out for a tag. Anderson German suplexs Jake. "You want in boy?" Anderson asks Kaz. Anderson goes for a knee lift on Jake who catches the leg and turns into a dragon screw leg whip. Jake pulls himself up and hits a super kick on Anderson. Jake covers and Traci doesn't even bother to count.**

**Jake gets up. "What the hell are you doing this for?" Jake yells at her. Anderson goes for a school by on Jake and Traci quickly counts two but Jake kickout out. Both men get back up Anderson charges at Jake sidesteps him and hits takes out Gunner by mistake. Jake turns around and Kaz punches him in the face. "Oh I forgot Kaz told me he might do that," Bischoff says. Kaz hits the fade to black. Anderson gets up pulls Jake up and gives him the mike check and cover Traci counts three. Beer Money and AJ run out to save Jake. "What the hell are you doing Frankie?" AJ yells at Kaz who leaves with Anderson and company.**

**"I'll show what I'm doing," Kaz says before pulling Traci into a kiss. "I think I'm going to be sick this was a set up. And your all going pay at some point," Tenay says. "What ever Tenay. Jake Reed maybe have gotten a few over on me but that is done," Bischoff says.**

**#Break#**

**I wake up with AJ and Roode helping me up. I storm to the back. A camera guy is waiting for me. "I don't want to talk to right now!" I yell at him. "Did you have any idea Traci was coming back?" He asks anyway. "What did I just say? What the fuck did I just say? I don't want to talk," I say getting in the guy's face. "Jake calm down," AJ says stepping in. "Don't tell me to calm down!" I yell shoving him. I'm so pissed off I flip over a table as I storm off. I turn back around and face the camera.**

**"Let me make this clear. It's a warning to anyone and everyone that is either with Immortal thinking about joining Immortal it doesn't matter what kind of relationship we have had in the past I will destroy you," I say before storming off again.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**I walk into the house. My head feels like its in a vice I have a killer headach. "Hey," Madison says. "Hi," I reply putting my gear bag down. "You want something to eat?" She asks. Before I can answer my phone rings. "AJ I don't want to talk anymore," I yell before throwing my phone in the back yard. "Every five seconds with that guy," I say to Madison who just stays sitlent. I head upstairs and into my room. I sit on the bed and hang my head I know Madison is at the door unsure of what to do. "You know I'm not even that hurt it's just the question of why?" I say not looking up. She doesn't answer maybe unsure if I want one or if I just want to vent.**

**"What I really don't understand is if she hated me so much why the hell won't she just give me the damn divorce," I say. "Because she turned into a bitch," Madison finally says. "A stupid bitch I mean didn't I already nearly kill Kaz," I say finally looking up. "Yeah you did," Madison says.**

**I take a deep breaht. "I don't know if I can go back next week," I say. "What? Jake you can't give up," Madison says. "I'm not giving up it's just... I thought I won. I beat Hogan I took him out guess I figured that with the head gone the snake was dead but Bischof is still a mile a head of me," I say. Madison isn't sure what to day next. She's knows I'm right hell Bischoff got me fired and since than I've never been able to really over come the odds. Sure I had little wins here and there got the title got back in but truth is Immortal runs TNA.**

**"Than take a break," Madison says. "I can't," I say. "Yes you can. Look Destination X is all about the X-Division and if your not there they have to worry about what you will be doing when you come back," Madison says. "So what I just stay in Orlando but don't go to work?" I ask. "No of course you don't star in Orlando," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**One day later**

**"I can't believe you talked me into coming to Ohio," I say again. "You like Ohio and I have to see my mother she is driving me insane," Madison says. "Well waiting for these damn bags are diriving me insane," I say. "You are so inpaitent," Madison says. "I'm not impatient this is just taking to damn long and the fact you keep getting your bags is really tickign me off. I mean I packed one bag you pack three you have two of yours and I still haven't seen mine," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Put me in a match with it all riding on the line I'm fine. Give me a mircophone on a live broadcast I'm fine. Ask me to meet Madison's Parents I feel like I'm about to throw up. I actully have meet Madison's parents before but this is a little different. "Don't," I want to scream as Madison reaches for the door bell. But I don't. One two three four... the door opens. "Hi Daddy," Madison says hugging the man that opens it. "Sweat heart you should have called I would have been more than happy to drive you," he says. "Well I will leave you to catch up I 'm should check into my hotel," I say trying to make an escape. "Nonsense come on in," Her father says.**

**Denied just like Buddy Rose in a cage match with Roddy Piper. Madison and her dad enter and I follow. "Is mom here?" Madison asks. "No she went to get something for your sister," he says. We get led to the living room. "By the way mom and I love the name Hope," Her father says to Madison.**

**"Well Jake came up with it," Madison kind of reworking the truth to help me score points. "Really some stripper he knew?" He says changing his tone real quick. "Dad," Madison says. "It's alright. Mr. Rayne I get that I don't have the best reputation," I say calmly what other option do I have to get pissed and beat up the guy? "That isn't even the half of it. I've done my research on you your a drunk, your married..." "I am getting a divorce," I say.**

**"Dad please calm down," Madison says. "Howard, I'm home," A voice yells from the distance. "We are in here. Me, Madison, and the SOB," Howard says. "Hi Mom," Madison says. Madison's Mother walks into the room right up to me and slaps me. "Mom," Madison yells in shock. "That is for taking advantage of my little girl," She says to me. "Little girl she's a grown woman and I was the one that drunk," I say not thinking.**

**"What?" They both yell. "I didn't take advantage you," Madison yells at me. "Everyone calm down. I said something stupid trust me I'll say worse. You love your daughter and your worried about me. Trust me if I were you I would have killed me by now," I say. "You two are so quick to attack the poor guy. Did you forget the things he has done for me," Madison says. Her parents seems like they are starting to calm down a little.**

**#Break#**

**Traci moved the fake board that Jake hid his spare key behind, She unlocked the front door and entered the house. Even just walking she could see several changes. A small table they kept by the door was gone the sofa had been moved picture and knick knacks were different. Dead center on one was a giant poster of Memorial Stadium. "Home of the Huskers he always did want to put that up," Traci thought.**

**She walked up the stais and into the guest room Madison was using. She picked up a picture of Madison and her family and dropped in on the floor. She heads to the master bedroom next. "He finally got a new bed," Traci says pulling the blankets off of Jake's bed. She wasn't trying to do much just enough to freak them both out.**

**#Break#**

**"We just worry," Madison's mother Alice says. "I know you do mom. And this isn't how I planned to have my first child but it could be worse," Madison says. "Mr. and Mrs. Rayne I'm not going to lie to you. I can be a real idoit. When I first heard about the baby I was such a mess I wanted to shut myself out of this. But I've manged to put my life together again and I love this child there is no more going back," I say. "How many times have you said that before," Howard says. I let out a deep breath. He's right I've been clean for long stretches in the past and failed but all I can do it keep figthting. "You have nothing to say," He says. "What can I say sir? It's clear you made up your mind and your right," I say.**

**I think that made some kind of impact he gets a look on his face. I just can't tell if its good or bad. "So where are you two staying tonight?" Alice asks. "Well I was just going to stay here but Jake has a hotel room," Madison says. "No he can stay here tonight," Howard says getting up and leaving. "Well you starting to win him over," Madison says. "He does't have a gun does he becaseu to honest that is where I would be going," I say. "No he doesn't have a gun. Trust me Jake you winning him over," Alice says.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

_**Note- Short Chapter but hopefully a good one please I am begging you review.**_

**Kaz made his way to the ring with the fans booing. "Like I really care what you people have to say. See for weeks I had to sit on the sidelines hurt unable to make a living. All because of Jake Reed! Let's play that footage," Kaz says. Footage of Kaz and Jake's street fight plays. "Now leading up that I asked a friend of mine for help he gave me some BS about a code and let that happen," Kaz says. Fortune Music's start to play as AJ, Daniels and Beer Money walk out.**

**"Oh look everyone it's my friends. I guess they had never seen that footage before since I am supposed to be a member of Fortune yet they are helping out the guy that hurt me," Kaz says. "Will you shut the hell up!" Storm yells at him. "No I won't!" "If you don't I kick you in the mouth," Storm threatens. That shuts Kaz up for now. "Yeah Frankie you slept with a man's wife and he beat you up hell if it had been my wife I would have killed you," Roode says. "And if you had done what I did would you be ok with me joining up with the guy that put you out," Kaz yells.**

**Suddenly Jake's music to play and the fans start to cheer. "Well Kaz you about to..." Tenay stops as Bischoff walks out. Kaz starts to laugh. "Sorry I could resist. I mean the guy ran off like the coward he is. And you four how dare you come out here to gang up on this guy he made his call and came back to the winning team," Eric says. "Yeah lets talk about this what the hell is with you guy becoming the goody goody squad?" Kaz yells.**

**"Well we kind of got sick of listing that stupid bitch," Storm says pointing at Bischoff. "Think that is funny? Well see how funny you find this you and Roode are defending those titles against Mexican America," Bischoff says.**

**#Break#**

**Broke Tessmacher made her way to the ring for her match. "Well this should be interesting?" Tenay says. Traci's music starts to play as she makes her entrance. "Mike I know your not going to like it but I am thrilled to see the Original Knockout back in TNA," Taz says. "Taz my issue isn't that Traci is getting another chance hell I was disappointed when she got let go but I have an issue with what she did last week.." Mike stops as Traci attack Tessmacher before the bell. Brian Hebner tries to back her up but she just keeps stomping on Broke. Finally Hebner calls for the bell to start the match. Traci picks up Tessmacher and rams her into the turnbuckle before dropping her with a bell to back suplex.**

**Traci pulls Broke up again and hits a big DDT and covers her, count of one count of two count of three. Traci than puts the boots to Brooke driving her out of the ring. "Now that was uncalled for!" Tenay yells. The fans are booing loudly. "I'm back, I've got all the time in the world, and I'm true queen of TNA," Traci says.**

**#Break#**

**"Way to go baby," Kaz says when Traci gets backstage. "Thanks did you time it?" She asks. "Yeah I got it less than thirty seconds," Kaz says holding up a pocket watch and making sure the camera sees it.**

**#Break#**

**"You gotta be kidding me. Even they can't have sunk that low," AJ yells. "What?" Storm asks tapping up his wrists. "That pocket watch... Jake's dad gave it to him," AJ says. "Holy hell are you sure?" Storm asks. "Pretty damn sure and why the hell else would the keep bringing that stuff about time up and Frankie making sure it was in the shot?" AJ says. "How the hell would she get it?" Roode asks speaking up. "Hell if I know but I am sure that was the watch Jake got from his dad it was a gift when Brian was born," AJ says.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

**"Man you look awful," I say to BJ Whitmer. Madison and I are meeting up with a group of friends to hangout and watch Impact. "You look in a mirror lately there mountain man," BJ says to me. "Oh you one to talk," I say. "I settle this you both look like bums," Madison says before walking off to talk to a few of her friends. "And your living with that?" BJ asks. "Could be worse I've never drunkenly spent the night spooning Dan Maff," I say. "Hey you agreed not to bring that up again," BJ says.**

**#Break#**

**"So how are you feeling?" Neavaeh Madison's long time friend asks. "Have my good days and my bad days. Jake has the ability to drive me insane all days," Madison says. "How did he handle meeting your dad?" "Ok Dad was pissed but Jake handled it as well as anyone could," Madison says. "Has he quit drinking?" Neaveah asks. "He's quit for now. I mean even with all the stuff lately it seems like he's able to deal," Madison says. "Yeah but for how long? Madison I'm worried about you," Neavaeh says.**

**"I can take care of myself," Madison says. "Normally yes but right now what if this guy goes on a bender and..." "He won't," Madison says getting. "Hey it's starting," Someone yells.**

**#Break#**

**"That SOB Kaz is a real asshole," Jake Crist says after the segment with Fortune airs. "I will deal with him in time," I say. Honestly I kind of hope AJ does take him out first. Truth is I've already gotten my pound of flesh from Kaz I got bigger fish to fry if the guy is to stupid to stay away that's he own damn fault. Besides right now my biggest worry is why Madison looks so pissed off. "You ok?" I manage to ask. "I'm fine," she says in a way that tells me she isn't but I better leave it alone for now**

**"Later tonight Traci Brooks makes her in ring return to Impact Wrestling," Taz says. "Hey maybe she will finally win a match," Someone yells in the back. That helps me laugh a little. Even Madison kind of smiles for a second. The rest of the show is pretty much a blur until Traci's match. "Yikes she's got her game face on," Jake Crist says as Traci beats on Tessmacher. "Its over," I says as Traci hits a DDT and gets the win.**

**"I'm back, I've got all the time in the world, and I'm true queen of TNA," Traci says. Everyone turns to see Madison's reaction. "And how many times have you had the belt," She says angrily. That's better than I thought it would be. Turning back to the TV I take a sucker punch right to the gut as I see Kaz with my grandfather's watch. The watch he gave to my dad who gave it to me. "Jake?" Madison asks looking at me.**

**I get up and head outside fury blinding me. I see a tree and I got to kick it before BJ tackles me. "Are you nuts you could have broken your leg," Madison yells at me. I shove BJ off of me and stand up. "My father... that pocket watch...it was a gift from my dad alright and now it's in that SOB's hands," I say. "Give us some time alone," Madison says to BJ who leaves.**

**"Than go kick Kazirian not a tree," Madison yells. "Ok I not going to kick a tree," I yell. My phone starts to ring and I pull it out. "Hello... Yeah Ryan I was watching...I don't carry it with me all the time... Look little brother I feel bad enough as it is... Your what? No... Are you kidding me," I yell closing my phone. "What?" Madison asks worried.**

**"I got to kick back to Orlando my idiot brother says he's going to get that watch back. He's going to confront Kaz and Traci," I says heading for my rental car. "Jake don't rush into this. It's clear Traci is trying to get you to rush in and not have a plan," Madison says. "Yeah well my brother with a bad neck is about to rush in hell Bully Ray might just beat him up for the hell of it," I say.**

**"Bad neck... oh right I heard that why he gave up wrestling," Madison says. "Yeah and now the idiot "Wants to take care of business,"" I say. I start the car and start to drive. "Hey don't," Madison yells as start to pull out my cellphone. She actually takes it from me. "Hello... AJ he can't talk now... Jake pull over," She says to me. "No," I say back. "Jake please pull over," Madison says. "FINE," I yell as I pull over to fast and hit a curb. "SON OF A BITCH!" I yell. I jump out I did this once years ago and it can really mess up your car.**

**"Wow that looks bad," Madison says looking at the flat tire with a broken rim. I pop the trunk and sure enough this is one of the damn new models that doesn't have a F'ing spare. I slam the trunk shut and scream. "Happy! You wanted me to pull over and now we are stranded," I yell at Madison. "Yes because your were going to break a hundred miles per hour in a neighborhood and were going to crash," Madison yells back at me.**

**"I need a fucking drink," I yell not thinking. "Oh really well I'm sure you can hitch hike to a bar. Prove everyone that thinks your just going to screw up again right. When are you going to stop letting Traci Brooks control your life," Madison yells right back. "This isn't about Traci this is about the one thing I had left from my father. Imagine one day you wake up and the call is "Sorry your dad is gone. You will never see him again. And when your head is screaming at you that it ok have a drink but you know it wrong so you hold that damn watch and just draw strength from it," I say.**

**"I didn't know that," Madison says. "Wow Jake that is deep," AJ's voice says to this point Madison and I had both forgotten he was still on speaker phone. "Call back later AJ," Madison says. "Hold it, let me talk to him," Madison hands me the phone. "Look Jake I know you don't want to hear this but stay away," AJ says. "Why?" I ask. "I think I talk some sense into Frankie.." "Try to do that AJ. But tell him that is he hurt brother and he doesn't give my back that watch or else I'm am going to show him what his own kidneys look like," I say hanging up.**

**"Hey I'm sorry about everything," I say to Madison. "Its ok lord knows you allowed to snap every once and a while," Madison says. "So you want to hike back to the party or you want to call a tow truck and wait?" I asks. "Let's just call the tow truck. You got insurance when you rented the car right?" "Yes I'm not that stupid," I say. "By the way when I go into labor we are calling ambulance," Madison says. "Oh hardy har har. Madison made a joke," I say.**

_**Note- Thank you for reading next chapter we are back in the Impact Wrestling Zone and Jake it should be a good Jake goes crazy chapter please review.**_


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

**"So what does he look like again?" Storm asks. Bobby rolls his eyes. "Like Jake. He's Jake's brother,"Bobby says. "Well what if he takes after his mother in the looks department and Jake takes after there father?" Storm asks. "Are you trying to piss me off?" "No just trying to pass the time," Storm says. "I can not believe Frankie is willing to play with this much fire," Bobby says. "I can. Hey Bobby you act like its uncommon for a man to lose his head over a woman. Hell look at Jake and that same woman," Storm says.**

**"You know James that was pretty deep," Bobby says. "Ah sometimes I have a good day and I think that's him," Storm says seeing a kid that looks similar to Jake. "Hey Ryan hold up," Bobby yells. "Look I don't care what my brother told you I am dealing with this," Ryan says. "Hey kid don't be stupid. Let your brother take care of this," Roode says. "MY BROTHER CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF! MUCH LESS ANYTHING MY DAD GAVE HIM!" Ryan yells.**

**"What's going on here?" Bischoff asks arriving on the scene with security. "Nothing you need to worry about," Storm says. "Oh I'm running the show. And I say we let the kid in," Eric says. "Thank you. Mr. Bischoff I could care less about my brother I just want my dad's watch," Ryan says. "Look kid don't be stupid you can't trust this guy," Storm says. Ryan ignores him and follows Bischoff.**

**#Break#**

**"Welcome to a very tense episode of Impact Wrestling," Mike Tenay says. "Mike we all heard it over the weekend Frankie Kazarian has a watch given to Jake Reed by his late father," Taz says. Kaz and Traci make there way to the ring. "Anyone want to buy a watch," Kaz says. The fans boo a video on you tube had explained the who thing to the public. "What you don't like a joke?" Kaz asks. Traci takes the microphone. "Frankie stop. I can try to make a lot of excuses as to why I took that watch but you people will never understand. So instead I just want to bring out Ryan Reed," Traci says.**

**"Folks is Ryan Reed the younger brother of Jake Reed," Mike says. Ryan climbs into the ring. "Alright kid you want it here it is," Kaz says pulling out the watch. Ryan takes it and turns to leave only for Kaz it punch him right in the face.**

**#Break#**

**In the parking lot of Impact Zone Jake gets out of his car and runs into the building. Seeing what is happening on the mintier he runs to the ring. Kaz is putting the boots to Ryan while Traci has grabbed the watch. Kaz and Traci bail out. Jake mouths I'm going to get you and than turns to help up his brother who is already standing and shoves Jake down. "I don't need your help. I've gotten along just fine without you for years," Ryan yells before storming off. Jake rolls out of the ring following after him**

**#Break#**

**"Ryan!" I yell. He ignores me. "Come on Jughead..." "Don't call me that," He yells turning to face me witch is why I used that nickname. "What the hell was that about out there?" I yell right back. "That was me being sick of you playing hero when you don't feel like a drink. I'm sick of it all you do is give mom hope that finally you have put it behind you and than bang Jake is drinking again," Ryan yells. I see a camera is filming us. "Back off," I say before leading Ryan into a room and slamming the door shut.**

**"Alright Ryan you want to admit I'm a screw up? Fine I admit it. But you coming down here and getting the crap beat out of you isn't going to change that," I yell. "Hey you let your ex-wife take that watch..." "I didn't let Traci take the watch. I don't carry it with me and when I was out of town she must have gone into the house and taken it," I try to explain. "Yeah right knowing you the way I do you sold it to buy a bottle of scotch," Ryan says. "Fine get them all out. Poor Ryan his whole life is so tough because of his brother," I taunt. "It is my whole life it was Jake's was a great football player why can't you hit like he did. Or how about the promoters that wouldn't book me because you no showed them or the ones that got pissed when I didn't dress like you or do your moves or joke around," Ryan says**

**"Look Ryan I'm not perfect I wish I didn't drink. I wish I didn't screw up the wiring in my head to make me need a drink when it goes to hell," I say. "Or how about our mother who I have to make sure is taking care of herself all on my own. Because dad and Brian are dead and you might as well be sometimes," He says before walking out. b"Ryan wait," I yell but he doesn't turn back he just keeps walking. "Follow me," I say to the camera as I pick up a chair and heading for Bischoff's office.**

**#Break#**

**Bischoff is watching the show and sees what is going on. "Gunner!" He yells. "Don't worry sir I will take care of this," Gunner says getting up and leaving.**

**#Break#**

**"You sure about this?" OBD asks Traci. "Oh I'm beyond sure. You want a contract take her out," Traci says. "Look can we hold off until... After she's had the brat?" ODB says. "You want back on the roster full time do it," Traci says. "Wait are they talking about Madison Rayne?" Tenay asks.**

**#Break#**

**"You better stop right there boy?" Gunner says to Jake. "Boy?" Jake yells out. "Just turn around or else I'll make you turn around," Gunner says. Jake swings the chair at Gunner but he misses allowing Gunner to hit a stiff clothesline on Jake. Gunner picks Jake up and throws him into a wall. "Can't say I didn't warn you," Gunner says grabbing the chair before hitting Jake with it. "Oh man did you hear that?" Taz asks. Gunner pulls a bleeding Jake up and than slams him on a crate that breaks.**

**Gunner than gets Jake in an arm bar. Gunner pulls back on it and a snap is heard. AJ and Beer Money run up and Gunner leaves. "Jake?" "He broke my arm," Jake says in pain. "We got to get him to the trainer," AJ says. "Damn that looks bad," Roode says.**

**#Break#**

**Madison had been watching the show in the wardrobe department. Seeing what had just happened she was making her way as quickly as she could to the training room. "Well well it's the queen bee," ODB says seeing Madison. "Hi ODB," Madison says unsure of how to respond. "You know I never liked you. I can't believe you little barbie doll kept your job yet I got cut. But hey funny how it all works out I mean you get knocked up by someone's husband and the wife has some sway with the bosses and now I can..." "Look ODB don't do this. I'm pregnant what ever issues we have not now please," Madison says backing up.**

**"What the hell is going on here," Velvet Sky seeing what is happening. "Nothing you need to worry about slut," ODB says backing away. "Thank you," Madison says. "Are you ok?" Velvet asks. "I'll be fine," Madison says he legs feeling weak. Velvet grabs a chair and helps her sit down. "Just breath," Velvet says.**

**"I gotta get out of here," Madison. "No Madison sit down. You need to relax a little take a moment," Velvet says. "What is she comes after me again?" Madison asks. "She's not," Velvet says. "Oh my god..." "Is being taken care of right now," Velvet says.**

**#Break#**

**"Yeah you need get to the hospital," The Trainer says. "I'm not leaving with out my dad's watch one arm is all I need to rip Kaz's head off," Jake yells trying to leave. "No your going to the hospital to get that set," The Trainer says. "Oh hey you got hurt Jake," Kaz says standing at the door. Jake charges for Kaz who kicks him right in the arm. Jake drops in pain. "He's wants his watch is back so badly I'll make him a deal. Ultimate X he climbs up and takes the stupid thing it's his," Kaz yells.**

**"Hey Frankie you such a tough guy how about me instead you coward," AJ yells getting in Kaz's face. "I challenged him," Kaz says pointing at Jake who is being helped back up by Roode and Storm still in pain. "Yeah because you have no spine!" AJ yells. "Fine AJ its on but when I when I smash this damn thing," Kaz yells.**

_**Note- In the spirit of X-mass give me a review please**_


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

_**Note Thank you for reading as always please review it's been a while since I got one.**_

**"I'm not going to the hospital," I say again. "YES YOU ARE!" AJ, Storm and Roode say. "Look Jake your arm may not be broken but Gunner did something you need to get it check out," AJ says. "Oh shut up why don't you jump in on another match," I say. AJ rolls his eyes before speaking. "Jake your arm is hurt guess what I've won a few Ultimate X's and you need both arms," AJ says. I know he's right so I don't respond. Instead I turn and head for car.**

**I come across Madison and Velvet that surprise me since I don't think they have said a kind word to each other since last Lockdown. Madison sees me coming and tries to hide something upset her and call it Spider Sense or what ever I have it feeling it's not just about my arm. "What happened?" I ask. "Nothing," Madison says. "It is not nothing Madison I can tell your really worried. Did you pass out again," I say thinking back. "No it was ODB," Velvet says. "What about ODB?" I ask. "Jake we can..." AJ starts but shuts up once he gets a look at my face.**

**"She tried to attack me," Madison says. "What? Why?" I ask getting pissed off. Velvet whispers tell him to Madison. "She said Traci told her to," Madison says. I head for the Knockouts dressing room. I kick the door and it actually falls open. "What the hell?" Mickie James yells. "Where is she?" I yell. "Who?" Angelina Love yells trying to cover up. "Traci!" I say.**

**Traci walks in from another small room. "You want to talk honey," She says mockingly. All the other knockouts leave. "I don't what trashy novel or TV movie you got this from but check it again. The one that has an affair and than leaves town has no right to be mad. And what got in your head my watch and than sending someone to attack a pregnant woman," I say. "Oh sorry I was mad at your mistress," Traci says. "My mistress? Did you hit your head?" I ask getting really confused.**

**"Lets see married man plus sex with woman that is not his wife equals mistress," Traci screams. That pisses me off. "WIFE WHO FUCKS KAZ KICKS ME OUT OF THE HOUSE AND THAN LEAVES THE COURNTRY LEAVING A NOTE THAT SAYS MOVE MEANS MARRAIGE IS OVER! But you want play these games I warn you just remember what I was like when someone I love and care is in danger," I warn. Some takes hold of my arm. I turn and see Madison. "Jake lets go," she says.**

**"Yes Jake leave with your Whore," Traci says. That is when Madison halls off and slaps Traci hard across the face that actually knocks Traci down. "Hey Bitch shut the hell up!" Madison says before she leave pulling me along with her leaving Traci stunned on the ground.**

**#Break#**

**When you have taken as many trips to hospitals as I have over the years each visit just starts to blend together. Blah blah my arm isn't broken but some tendons are hurt. Blah blah don't wrestle for a few weeks. "So how are you?" I ask Madison once we are in the car. "Besides my hand hurting," Madison tries to joke. "Hey I was thinking maybe you should head back to Ohio finish your visit with you parents," I say. "What?" She asks. "Hey you only came back to keep me from doing something stupid and well AJ doesn't like when people take that job from him," I say.**

**I look over at her and she is mad real mad. "I can not believe I feel for it. "Don't worry Madison I've finally moved on," yet here she is back and she's jealous so your ready to try again," Madison yells. "This is not about me trying with Traci again alright. This about you being safe," I say. "Right safely tucked out of sight out of mind. Tell you what make sure to have a PO Box ready I can send you. updates on Hope. You know little things like when is born, walking, asking why she's never met her father," Madison says. To far to damn far on the wrong night. "REALLY MADISON IF THAT IS HOW YOU THINK THAN JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yell. "FINE I WILL!" Madison screams. "GREAT!"**

**I pull out of the parking garage and not more than two minutes later we are stuck in traffic. Ever been stuck in a tight space with someone you just had a fight with than you know it really sucks. We sit in total silence for a good ten minutes. "It wasn't about Traci you know,"I finally say. She ignores me and messes around with her cell phone. Ok she wants to not talk fine by me. Oh no its not. "I had two friends Tommy and Janet that got married right after high school well it failed. One thing Tommy told me was it seemed like he never really knew her," I say.**

**I look over at Madison she's dropped the I'm pissed as hell look so I go on. "I could understand going after the house, even my dad's watch, but the women I though I knew would never try to attack a pregnant woman," I say. "I think she's lost it Jake," Madison says simply. She might be right about that. Traci has yelled at me plenty of times in the past but never like that. Hell even all those years back when I had my drunken one night stand in OVW she just ran away. But tonight it was like she was delusional.**

**"Do you really want me to leave?" Madison asks. "No but I want you and Hope to be safe. And I don't know if I can keep you safe here in Orlando," I say. There is more that I'm not going to tell her but I've been having nightmares where someone from Immortal goes after her and she gets hurt badly. Hell I think Bully Ray would do it just for the hell of it. I know what Abyss can do he nearly killed months back. If she wasn't carrying my kid I'm sure she be safe from them hell she might even be sucking up to Karen Jarrett to get in good.**

**"Jake they might still come after me even if you sent me to Alaska," Madison says. "True but its easier here," I say. "Madison if I had my way Bischoff and Co would be gone Traci would be in Canada and the next few months would be a smooth easy ride. But I know me and I never get it easy," I say. "I'm not leaving," Madison says taking my hand.**

**#break#**

**Jake let it drop for now. Madison wanted to kick herself for thinking it was about Traci. The look in his eyes as they fought had already told her once and for all he was over Traci. She was nervous that she might be attacked but she needed to stay for Jake. Once again the guy wound up with the weight of the world on his back and she knew there unborn was giving strength to keep going.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**_Note- I know been a while got busy. I'm back and I thank your for reading please review_**

**"You mind handing me that?" AJ asks pointing to his jacket. "Shouldn't you warm up a little more?" I ask. "No I'm ready," AJ says. "You sure?" I asks. "You know Jake I've done this a few times before even held the world title before," he says. "Hey I'm nervous alright," I say. "Really I couldn't tell with all the pacing the checking your watch and drinking water every five seconds," AJ says. "Well can you blame me I got to put my faith in you to get that watch back... I didn't mean it like that it's just I would rather do it myself," I say. "I got this," AJ says to me.**

**#Break#**

**"The following is an Ultimate X match the winner will be the one that can grab the pocket match in the center of the X," Christy Hemme says. AJ's music plays and he enters followed by Jake. "Well Taz we have a quest on commentary for this match," Mike says as Jake walks over to the table. "Mike, Taz how are you guys doing?" Jake ask. "Well my man we are fin the real question is how is the arm?" Taz asks. "Feels a little better each day. Hopefully I'll be cleared soon," Jake says.**

**Kaz's music plays as he and Traci make there entrance. "Jake that has just got to eat at you see that," Taz says. "No Taz it doesn't I've moved on and Traci's moved in crazy land I guess. My concern is my father's watch," I say. Kaz gets in the ring and gets in AJ's face. AJ punches Kaz in the jaw. Kaz rolls out of the ring. Traci comes out to check on him. "Well she can't fight for you pal so you better get in there," Jake says. AJ decides to go for the watch. Kaz sees this and gets back in the ring and stops AJ.**

**The two men tie up AJ scores a side head lock takedown. Kaz kips out of it celebrates like he's won the match. Kaz turns around and AJ enziquries kicks him in the face. Kaz bails out again and Traci checks on him. "Now kids take that as a lesson act like a jackass and get kicked," Jake says. AJ hits a dive to outside on Kaz. AJ throws Kaz back into the ring. The ref is checking Kaz allowing Traci to low blow AJ. Kaz gets up and heads for the corner. "Come on AJ get up," Jake screams. AJ rolls back in the ring and Kaz hits him with a knee drop from the top rope.**

**Kaz pulls AJ up and hits a snap suplex. AJ manages to sit up but it only allows Kaz to hit a shinning wizard. AJ is down and Kaz heads for the corner. "Hey Reed time's up," Kaz yells. "This guy makes me sick," Tenay says. "Come on AJ," Jake just says nervously. Kaz jumps onto the ropes and starts to make his way to the center but AJ stands up pulls him down. AJ scores with a big drop kick as soon as Kaz hits the ground.**

**AJ puts Kaz in the figure four. "Brilliant move by AJ take out those legs than Kazarian can't climb as well," Taz says. Kaz is able to break the hold. Both men stand and AJ lands a chop followed by an elbow. Kaz goes down and again rolls out of the ring. AJ goes for another dive but this time Kaz moves. AJ hits the ground with a splat. AJ manages to get up by Kaz knocks him down with a Spin kick.**

**Kaz starts to climb up for to go for the watch. AJ some how gets back into the ring. Kaz gets down and gives AJ a swinging neckbreaker. "Hey Jake I could take that stupid watch anytime I want but right now I'm just going to have fun beating on the guy that is fighting your fight," Kaz yells. "My arm is going to heal and when it does he is dead," Jake yells standing up.**

**In the ring Kaz gives AJ a belly to belly suplex. Kaz goes over to the ropes and goes for a slingshot legdrop but AJ moves. Both men stand and AJ hits a discus clothesline. Both men are down. AJ starts to pull himself up on the ropes. AJ climbs out to the apron as Frankie starts to stand up allowing AJ to hit a spring board flying elbow. AJ pops up and pounds on his chest and sets up for the styles clash only for Kaz to low blow him. Kaz gets up and tosses AJ in the corner. AJ is stunned and stumbles out and allowing Kaz to hit the wave of the future.**

**Kaz starts to climb up for the X. AJ some how gets up and pulls Kaz down. The two men exchange chops. Traci reaches into the ring and pulls at AJ's leg distracting him long enough for Kaz to hit a DDT. "I've had enough of this," Jake says taking off his headset. Jake starts to walk to the ring. "Get him back," Kaz yells at referee Brian Hebner. "This match is No DQ," Hebner yells. Jake starts to walk towards Traci. Jake grabs onto her arm and than handcuffs her to the rail. "Normally isn't the outlaw the one put in handcuffs?" Taz jokes.**

**Kaz starts to yell at Jake and sticks his head through the ropes allowing Jake to punch him with his good arm. Kaz falls right back into a standing AJ who kicks him in the stomach and hits the styles clash. AJ starts to climb up the corner and starts to make his way to the X. "Wait a second that's Gunner," Tenay yells as Gunner runs out and pulls AJ off the X before hitting him with a fall away slam. Jake tries to stop him but Gunner kicks him hard right in the bad arm Jake drops.**

**Gunner looks at Kaz and starts to slap him across the face. "Get up boy," he yells. Kaz starts to wake up. "Go get that watch," Gunner yells pulling Kaz to his feet. Kaz starts to climb up and makes his way out on the X. Jake gets up and shoves off the turnbuckle to the ground below. Gunner hits a flying knee knocking Jake out. Gunner looks up at the watch. "What is he doing?" Tenay as Gunner starts to go for it. "He can't win the match like this right?" Taz asks. "Its not about the watch Immortal knows that watch means so much to Jake Reed," Tenay says.**

**AJ is up and climbs for the watch going at it from the other side from Gunner. AJ gets there first having been on the Ultimate X rig more than anyone. Gunner tries to kick AJ but misses AJ kicks Gunner in the hand causing him lose his grip and fall. AJ reaches for the watch but than Kaz spring boards into the air and knocks AJ down. "Are you kidding me AJ was so close," Tenay yells. AJ and Kaz are down as are Jake and Gunner. Gunner some how gets up first but Jake gets up and spears him to the ground. The two men who aren't in the match roll out of the ring fighting each other.**

**AJ and Kaz both start to stand. Kaz goes for a jumping kick but misses. AJ kicks Kaz in the rib and sets up for another Styles Clash witch he hits. AJ heads back up to the ring and makes his way to the center. AJ reaches out and pulls down the watch. "The winner of the match AJ Styles!"**

**Jake has a chair and chases off Gunner. AJ tosses Kaz out of the ring as Jake climbs back into it. AJ hands Jake the watch. "That family heirloom is back in the hands of Jake Reed," Tenay says. "Hey Mike, Traci is still handcuffed," Taz says. Jake puts the watch into his pocket and heads over to Traci. "Let me out of this," She yells. "You know I think I left the key on my old boat," Jake says before walking off.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

_**Note- Ok I know its been a while since I updated truth is things wen kind of crazy in my life (and I had a computer crash that whipped out a lot of work) and when I finally had a chapter written and read to go I hated it I had gone off in this strange path it didn't work so I scraped it and started again. So here it is a very long and hopefully good (review people) over due update to Hope.**_

**"I'm not a nervous guys but my stomach is in knots," I say to Madison. "Can't say I blame you," Madison says back to me as we walk into court. Here it is folks the hearing about my divorce Paul has made it clear the judge could rule in my favor end the my marriage to Traci and give me what I asking for witch is just my house. Or she could rule in favor of Traci and give her what she has been asking for. Witch is where it gets hard so far Traci hasn't asked for anything. "Jake, Madison how are you?" Paul asks. "I'm pregnant he is nervous," Madison says. "Well we are next so at least it won't be a long wait," Paul says. I look over across the courtroom and see Traci with Kaz next to a women who I assume is her lawyer. The lawyer doesn't look to happy as she starts to make her way over to Paul. "Give me a second," Paul says as he walks over to met her. "You don't know how to read lips do you?" I ask Madison. "Nope but she doesn't look happy," Madison says.**

**"Are you kidding me?" I hear Paul say. I think the woman who I think's name is Cassidy says mouths something like sorry and a lot more. Paul walks back. "Alright this isn't good. Traci has changed her mind now she's plans to say your marriage can be saved," Paul says. "So what does that mean?" I ask. "Now the judge could order you into consoling," Paul says. "Oh come on. How likely is that to happen?" I ask. "I don't know. But this judge has a habit of not moving to quick when someone is saying the marriage can be fixed," Paul says. "Even when it's the person that filed in the first place?" Madison asks. "Who knows at this point," I say getting worried. Its amazing what a 180 the world has taken. When Traci left I was dragging my feet at first now she's trying to stop it why all I want is to move on.**

**We sit down to wait. "Up next is the case of Reed vs. Reed," the clerk says. Yes folks she is still using my last name. "Cassidy Wayne for Traci Brooks Reed and your honor we are chaining our plea. Mrs. Reed fells the marriage can be saved," Cassidy says. "Any objection from Mr. Reed," The female judge asks. "You bet your ass there is!" I yell. Bang goes the gavel. "Mr. Williams control your client," the judge warns. Paul mouths to me calm down. "Well apologize your honor. Mr. Reed does not think there is any chance to save the marriage we are asking for it to be ended today under the motion we filed last month," Paul says. "Now it was Mrs. Reed that filed correct?" "Yes your honor but she now feels it was a mistake," Cassidy says. "Is that correct Mrs. Reed?" The Judge asks.**

**Traci stands up. "Yes it is your honor. Jake and I have our issues. But we always find our way back to each other sooner or later I think we just need to try again." Traci pleads. I want to stand up and yell but Madison and Paul both keep looking at me warning me not to. I know they are right no better way to piss off a judge than to interrupt. "Your honor I love Jake and want him back," Traci says. "THAN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU BANG THAT JACKASS AND LEAVE THE COUNTRY!" I scream in my head.**

**"Your honor this is complete 180 from how Mrs. Reed has acted so far. She in fact even left the country until recently. Not only that she stole a watch from my client that was given to him by late father," Paul says. "That watch has been returned and my client was very distraught," Cassidy responses. "Your honor this isn't fair to my client. He wishes to move on with his life. He is also trying to get ready for the birth of his child," Paul says. "Child with who?" The Judge asks. "The whore," Traci says. "MRS. REED don't push it," The Judge warns. "You honor Mr. Reed after his wife left him Mr. Reed had an encounter with a long time friend that resulted in her pregnancy. But your honor the marriage for all intensive purposes is over he should be penalized for that especially given Mrs. Reed ongoing affair," Paul says. "That isn't relevant," Cassidy says. "Isn't relevant she's the one saying the marriage can be saved," I say to Madison. "That's it I want to see Mr. and Mrs. Reed in my chambers alone. And I am aware of how highly usual that is consolers," The judge says.**

**#Break#**

**It shock you but I've been in front a judge a number of times in my life. So it's not a big deal for me what is a big deal is the face I'm so damn close to Traci. The judge had left us outside to do some quick fact checking. I assume Wikipedia just hope some jerk didn't edit my entry. "You know you could call this all off," Traci finally says. "And why would I do that?" I ask. "Because like I said we always find our way back together and I'm ready Jake," Traci says. "And than what? Something goes wrong we break apart and the cycle starts again. Traci I can't live like that anymore," I say. "So Madison is how you are going to live?" Traci asks. "Tell you what you don't bring up Madison I don't bring up Frankie boy alright?" I ask. "Your having a child with her Jake," Traci says. "Yeah I am Traci. And that child… My daughter who I'm calling Hope is why I need to change the way I live Traci. The last time I went off the wagon I was on a one way track to death," I say.**

**She doesn't respond. "That last time Traci there was almost no coming back. Than I went to a bar after I got kicked out of a another bar and hooked up with the Queen Bee and now I'm have reason to live," I say. "So you don't care about me anymore?" She asks. "How can you even think that? It's not that I don't care but aren't you sick of breaks up. Hell Traci you were sleeping with another man and you left town that has to tell something is wrong and its something that can never fixed," I say. "So you want to just give up. Jake before I left you it was you begging me for another chance," Traci reminds me. "Things change," I say. "FIne things change. Jake I want to be with you and if that means having you daughter in our life than fine," Traci says.**

**I take a deep breath. "Traci its not I need you to accept Hope. Its that your trigger me to drink. I've got to remove those triggers now. And why are playing this card now again I mean Traci one second it's take me back the next it's your trying to destroy me," I say. She doesn't respond. "Well come on Traci out with it," I say. "I was so angry when I found out about Madison," Traci says. "Really did you want to kill like I did when I walked in on you and Kazarian? See in that goodbye letter you left you said move on. Well this is me moving on just let me have it. If you really do have any love left for me lets end the marriage let me keep the house and I will give pretty much anything else," I say. Wow the fire that just went off in her eyes tells me it won't be that easy. "Forget it Jake. No easy outs," She whispers bitterly.**

**"Mr. and Mrs. Reed can you come in now," The Judge says as the door opens. We both walk in. "Well you two maybe the most complicated couple I have ever had in all my years on the bench," The judge says. I hope that means she wants to get this over with quickly. We all sit down. "I normally don't like to grant a divorce if one person is saying it can be saved. However Mrs. Reed you left the country after having an affair with another man the last few weeks on national television you have stolen from him and attacked him. I am granting Mr. Reed his divorce the house is his," The judge says. "Thank you," is all I can say.**

**#Break#**

**"Hey how did it go?" Madison asks as I walk up to her and Paul. "Its over!" I say excitedly. "It is?" Paul asks. "House is mine marriage is over," I say. "I told you," Paul says looking as relived as I am. "Yeah you did. Paul thank you for everything I would never have gotten through this with out your help," I say. "Just don't let the check bounce," Madison says. "Hey bad jokes are my gimmick," I say. "Well look Jake your welcome. You have my number if you need anything," Paul says. "I don't plan on doing this again," I say. Madison and I head out of the courthouse. "So you want to get something to eat?" I ask Madison. "Well I am pregnant. What do you want?" Madison asks. "Nothing that involved maple syrup or melons," I say. It takes here a few seconds but she gets it eventually. "Hey Jake, Madison," Someone yells. I look over and see the backstage camera man from TNA. "Dude you are every where these days," I say. "How did it go?" He asks. "Let me give you a hint so if you can guess if it went well this week Impact Wrestling I am throwing a party/baby shower," I say. "Wait baby shower?" Madison asks.**

**#Break#**

**It was later in the day I had hopped on my Harley and told Madison I was heading out for a quick ride that was only the half true I was making a quick pit stop. Pulling over I got off the bike and pulled off my helmet. No one was here now it was later in the day. I walk the path I don't really walk often enough or maybe I walk to often depends on witch quilt is gnawing at me the day in question. "Hey buddy," I say to my sons headstone. I pull my wedding ring out my jacket pocket. "I wasn't sure what to do with this. Holding onto it just seems wrong and so does throwing it out. You were the peak of the love your mother and I felt for each other. So I think leaving it makes the most sense," I say pulling a very small amount of earth and placing the ring under it.**

**#Break#**

**Jake stood in the middle of the ring. "Impact Zone how great it is to be Jake Reed for once. Got cleared to return to the ring. Found twenty bucks on the ground. AJ got my dad's watch back for me and oh yeah was granted my divorce," Jake says as the fans cheer. "Guess the fans aren't fans of marriage," Taz says. "So I made a promise and I will deliver lets have a party. We are going to celebrate and like any good party we are going to get laid," Jake says as a bunch of flower lays fall from the sky. "What did you think I was going to buy call girls aka WWE Divas?" Jake says before Immortals music starts to play. "Well here the party crashers," Tenay says. "What do you think your doing?" Bischoff asks getting in the ring. "Look Eric lets not do this. I am in a good mode I just want to enjoy the day," I say.**

**"I don't care what you want. You are in my ring and I don't care if you are cleared to return your not getting a match," Eric says. "Who said anything about a match I am here to celebrate," Jake says. Bischoff is about to say something when Gunner steps foreword. "Now Reed you just got back after I snapped that little arm like a twig and if you don't back off I will do it again," Gunner says. "Just like the parties back home some idiot talks crap and than I do this," Jake says before punching Gunner in the face. Anderson tries to hit Jake with the belt but Jake sidesteps and throws Anderson over the top rope. Ray tries to attack but gets head butted by Jake. Flair chops at Jake who replies by kicking in Flair in the head.**

**Gunner gets back up and walks right into the Death Valley Driver by Jake. "Get Bischoff," Tenay says but Eric bails out. That leaves Kaz and Traci as the last people standing. Kaz than leaves the ring. "Smartest thing he's done in a long time," Jake says. Jake picks up the TNA world title belt. "You know he never lost that," Tenay says. "What are you his agent?" Taz asks. Jake Holds the world title over his head. Anderson looks pissed off as Jake holds his belt. Jake finally tosses the belt to Anderson. "I'm coming for it," Jake says. Before getting out of the ring walking past the downed member of Immortal. "Alright Reed you asked for it you vs. Gunner at Hardcore Justice Falls Count Anywhere," Bischoff yells into a microphone. "Now that will be a barn burner," Taz says.**

**#Break#**

**Madison was backstage as Jake came down the ramp. "You ok?" She asks. "Yeah I'm fine didn't you see I was the one kicking ass," Jake says. "So you ready to go?" Madison asks. "Go the party is just getting started. And checking my watch it's time for your baby shower," Jake says. "Jake I am not having a baby shower," Madison says. "Sure you are. Now I know normally a baby shower is thrown by close female friends. And I also know pretty much any close female friends you have you have driven off or turned on…But hey people like me and well they like babies," Jake says. "Hey I have friends," Madison says. "Name one that are you are on speaking terms with?" Jake says.**

**Madison doesn't reply. Jake opens the door. "SURPRISE!" Tara, Velvet Sky and a few other women yell out. "Oh my god," Madison says seeing her mother and sister. They start to talk as Jake makes an exit. "Camera guy I got some stuff to do either stay here or follow me," Jake says. The camera says but another follows him. Tara hands Madison a package. "Let's start with the presents," Tara says. "Fine by me," Madison says actually getting excited as she opens the gift. Its a little hair bow meant to look like a crown. "Perfect for the Queen bee's daughter," Tara says. "Thank you," Madison replies.**

**#Break#**

**Gunner is face to face with the camera. "Look I don't care if Reed got the best of me tonight. Its not about tonight. See Reed has gone to war with Immortal. Well I've been to war that is how I got the name Gunner. And Reed a Gunner's job is take out the threat there attack hid comrades. Now since you came back to TNA dragging yourself out of the bar you done some real damage to Immortal but that ends now. See this is falls count anywhere Reed I can take out here to the production trucks and slam you into the side. I can piledrive you into a concrete blockI find lying around and I can hope in my car and run you over. See you might be an Outlaw Reed but you won't be the first Outlaw to meet his end by a Gun. Now Reed you remember what I did to you arm. Where I tore it apart and I put you out for a month. You had to call on you little boyfriend to get that watch back well know I am going to put you out forever. That little baby you have on the way well she will take her first steps before you walk again after I get done with you," Gunner says.**

**#Break#**

**TNA World Champion Mr. Anderson was in the middle of a non title match with Matt Morgan as Jake made his way to ring side. "Now what is Reed doing back out here?" Taz asks. "Well Jake's such a huge fan of wrestling I could see him partying by taking a few matches in," Tenay says. Anderson slams Morgan down and than sees Jake who waves at him. "Get the hell out of here," Anderson yells. "Who?" Jake asks. Anderson turns around and gets hit by the Carbon Footprint. The blow though sends Anderson out of the ring. Jake walks over to Anderson picks him up and tosses him back in the ring.**

**Morgan covers Anderson count of one count of two Anderson kicks out. Morgan goes to pick Anderson up but Anderson low blows him but ref misses it allowing Anderson to hit the mike check, Count of one count of two. Jake puts Morgan's foot on the rope so the ref stops counting not seeing Jake did it. Anderson get pissed and shoves the referee causing the DQ. Jake has gotten in the ring and hits Anderson with the Death Valley Driver. Jake gets handed a microphone. "Hey asshole you awake? Well the good news is you can always watch the show…See you joined up with the wrong side. As long you are a member of Immortal and a holding that title I'll be making sure to make you life a living hell," Jake says. Gunner comes out with a chair but Jake bails out before Gunner gets to the ring and Jake escapes through the crowd.**

**#Break#**

**Bischoff was pacing in his office. "I hate Jake Reed I hate Jake Reed," Eric says over and over again. "I know you hate him so let take care of him," Flair says. "You? Ric you saw what he did to Hulk," Eric says. "Am I Hulk do you think I am going to fight him clean. I'm Ric Flair the direst player in the game he goes to shake my hand I will pull his eye out. I've slept with more women in a night than this guys has ever been with. I'm Ric Flair who the hell is this guy some little prick from Nebraska," Flair rants. "Alright you got a match tonight you and Reed," Bischoff says.**

**#Break#**

**Ric Flair's music started to play as he made his way to the ring. "Jake Reed has no idea what he is in for," Taz says. "Do you remember what he did to Hogan," Tenay say. Jake makes his entrance as he climbs into the ring Flair goes to kick him low only for Jake to catch the leg and hit a dragon screw leg whip. Jake locks in the figure four leg lock. "Are you kidding me," Taz yells. Flair tries to fight out only for Jake to crank it back on. Gunner is back out and climbs up to the top rope and go for a leg drop on Jake. But Jake moves and Gunner winds up hurting himself. Jake throws Gunner out and than puts the figure four back on Flair who finally taps just as a snap is heard. "I think Flair waited to long to tap," Tenay says. Gunner gets back up and is checking on Flair. "You lousy SOB," Gunner yells. "Jake Reed forgot calling him the Omaha Outlaw He's the Immortal Killer," Tenay yells.**

**#Break#**

**"You know I actually had a good time," Madison says as we walk into the house. "So did it seems like the first time I've ever gotten through a taping without a single bad thing happening to me," I say. "I could hear Bischoff swearing from his office," Madison says. "So did you enjoy the shower?" Jake asks. "Yeah I had great time thinks for doing that," Madison says. I reach into my jacket pocket. "You got one gift left," I say handing her a box. She opens it "Jake it's beautiful," Madison says holding up the charm bracelet I got her. "It just my way saying thank for all the support and the help," I say. "I love the charms," Madison says. "Yeah I got a few on there like that is for when you grouted college and that one is supposed to be a weight because you fit and of course queen bee so you have have a crown on there and the rattle is for Hope," I say. "Well thanks," Madison says giving me a kiss on the cheek. Than next thing I know I kiss her right back on the mouth. We break and than kiss again passionately as we start to make our way over to the sofa.**

**_Note-Come on Review please please please._**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**_Note- Thanks to Superstar Kid For the Review. And yes I will ask more please_  
**

**The sunlight was peeking through the curtains of Jake's bedroom as Madison woke up. They had been heading for the sofa when Jake had pulled her up and instead heading for the bedroom. A trail of clothes was on the floor. "Good thing I'm already pregnant," Madison though fighting not to laugh. She was afraid this was some kind of dream but if it was she was going to enjoy it. Here she was in Jake's bed in his arms. "Besides if I was dreaming he would not have that stupid beard still," Madison whispered as she laid back into Jake's arm.**

**#Break#**

**I hate doorbells especially when it wakes me up. "I can get it," Madison. "No I'll do it just rest," I say getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweats and a tank top. I just hope what ever they idiot at my door can be taken care of quick. Well never mind I can see it's Traci. "What are you doing here?" I ask after opening the door. "I came to get some of my things that I left here," Traci says. "Now is not a good time Traci come back in like two hours than you can do it," I say. "Its just going to take five minutes," Traci insists. Just great Madison is up in my bed and now my ex-wife wants to come inside. "Jake please just let me get these things and than I'm gone," Traci says. "Look its not a good time you should have called," I say. "I did you didn't pick up," She says. "Traci it's not a good time just come back later please," I plead.**

**"Jake who is it?" Madison calls from upstairs where she is standing wearing the shirt I had on yesterday. Really unless Rain shows up to talk about our night in Mexico it can't get any more awkward. "You worthless bastard," Traci says. "You know what Traci back off we are divorced alright so what I do no longer matters," I say trying not to yell. "in our bedroom on our bed," She says accusingly. "NO not our bed my bed in my house you left. We are divorced so guess what I am free," I say angrily. "Excuse me if I'm offended that you can't wait a week to start sleeping with you whore again," Traci says. "Who the hell are you calling a whore you cheated on him and lets see Sinn, Kaz, Punk…" Madison starts to yell getting in Traci's face. "Ok we get it she has no room to talk," I say stepping between them.**

**"Your going to pay for this Jake," Traci says."Shut up Traci. I am sick of this. You want your stuff send me an address where I can send it because I want you out of my house," I yell holding open the door. Traci leaves but looks back and mouths. you'll pay at me. "Yeah yeah yeah I know and you it won't' change the fact you have lost your freaking mind!" I yell. Traci storms to her car and drives off doing a small burn out. "You know this was a calm neighborhood before you moved in Jake," One of my neighbors yells across the street. "Sorry Mrs. Moss," I say before heading back in still seeing red. I walk past Madison and heading down stairs and head for my old Everlast bag and start to punch it again and again and than I kick it hard once but some how I miss and match the steel side of the rack I have it on. Oh damn that hurt. "Jake sit down let me look at it," Madison says having seen me do it. Oh man that is painful. "You didn't break it but you going to have a nasty bruise come on lets get some ice on it," Madison says.**

**Once we are upstairs and I have an ice pack on my foot Madison turns and says to me. "So I guess we need talk about last night," Madison says. "Well we don't need to I mean it's not like your going to get pregnant," I say. She give me a look telling me now is not a good time to joke around. "I know we agreed to wait until after the baby was born but than last night we…" Madison stops. "Yeah we…I think you really beautiful," I say. Madison doesn't respond. Great that means I have to keep talking. "I like spending time with you. I enjoy our talks hell I even kind get a kick out of that yelling thing you do. And it strange when I'm with you we talk its fun and for some reason you show me that my life doesn't have to have Traci Brooks in it," I say.**

**"When we hooked up I thought that was nice but no big deal. Than I found out I have having your child and lost it. And when I told you it was holy hell he could care less. But than you started taking care of me. Hell Jake I was supposed to move in for a little while and you let me just move in full time. You make me excited to be a mother because I see how thrilled you are to be a dad again," Madison says. "Madison would you like to go out on a date with me?" I ask. "I don't know Jake I usually wait until after I slept with a man three times before dating," Madison jokes. "I'm serious you and me we got out and have fun and talk and stuff," I say. "Ok so where are we going?" Madison asks. "I'll let you know," I say getting up. "Jake I'm serious where are we going what should I wear?" Madison asks. "I'll let you know," I say limping upstairs. "Jake… Jake…" Madison keeps yelling.**

**#Break#**

**"Hey AJ where should I take someone on a first date?" "How would I know Jake I've been with Wendy since before we met," AJ says. "Well you were doing that whole thing with Flair last year I figured you picked up a few tips," I say. "Wait who are you going out on a date with?" "AJ I'm a busy man I can't have you calling me all the time I have to go," I say hanging up. Ok I admit it I have been on a first date in a very long time and lets say that girl was very different from Madison. Ok it a date with Mickie James that AJ set up I took her to a county western place I don't think that's Madison's style. Hell where do I even take her it got to be nice but not over the top and it sure as hell can't be a place I took Traci. My phone starts to ring it's AJ. "Hello?"**

**"Jake what the hell is going on?" AJ asks. "Someone may have asks Madison out on a date and is freaking out since his last date was a long time ago," I say. I hear him laugh. "Yeah it funny laugh at me some day I'm going to get you back," I say. "Mr big bad outlaw worried about a little date. This is classic I gotta call Storm," AJ says. "Oh hardy har har Styles. Look where is a good place to take someone on a date I really just need to know," I say getting ticked off. "Are you going to shave?" AJ asks. "What are you my mother? Oh wait I forgot you act like all the time what about that Charming What's it called on L street?" I ask. "Charming Charles and it's a shop not a restaurant. And any place nice isn't going to let you in with that beard," AJ taunts. I hang up and turn off my cell phone. Shit I sure he will call Storm and by the top of the hour everyone will know I asked Madison out. Telagraph, Telephone, tell a wrestler the old joke in the business.**

**Ah I got more important things to worry about like where the hell am I taking Madison on this date. There is a knock at my bedroom door. "Don't come in I'm naked," I say and regret. "I mean I'm about to take a shower," I say again. "Alright but Jake give me a hint where are we going?" Madison asks. "Where do you want to go?" I ask."What about Lilly's do you know where that is just down on Wallace," Madison says. "No I don't sound perfect.," I say. Hey I figure no chance I took Traci there or got drunk there. "Great you will need a suite and tie," Madison says. "Fine by me."**

**#Break#**

**Several hours later it was time to leave. I could swing this if I did it just right. Madison was just starting to get ready and knowing how long it takes her on a normal day I should be able to get from the store and back before she knows I'm gone. I have a flowers in hand and for the first time in a long time am I suit as I ring the doorbell. Figured if we are going on a date we might as well do it right. "Jake can you get that," I hear Madison yell from inside. I ring the bell again. "JAKE GET THE DOOR!" Maybe I should call this idea off or try again. I try again finally she gets the door. "You shaved," She says. "Ah I can always grow my beard back," I say. "Wait what are you doing?" Madison asks as it dawns on here I just rang the door bell to my own house. "Picking you up for our date… I thought it would be cute," I say. "Its not the worst idea you have ever had," Madison says smiling. "You look great," I say. She is in a nice blue dress. "Thanks," She says smiling at me.**

**We start to walk towards the car after she grabs her purse. I open the door for her. "Careful Reed I'm starting to think underneath it all the Outlaw is really a Gentelmen," Madison says. "You have to remember I'm an Omaha Outlaw very different from the norm," I say. "Different from the norm that sums you up pretty well," Madison says.**

**#Break#**

**"Look Traci I'm not going to do it," Kazarian yells. "Don' you want payback for what Jake has done to you us," Traci says. Kaz shook his head and took a deep breath recapping the last few months of his life and career. "Not anymore Traci it's not worth it. All this messing with Reed has cost me to much. I've lost close friends, my career is stuck let's just move on Traci," Kaz pleads. "I can't move on until I get what I want," Traci says. "And what the hell do you want? You want to revenge Reed or do you want him back or what or do you want to be with me?" Kaz asks. "Frankie you have to understand I am trying to get to Jake," Traci says. "What is there to gain Traci?" Kaz says leaving. Traci picks up a vase and throws it at the door of her apartment. She picks up her cell and makes a call. "We need to meet," She says into the phone.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**Madison was right Lilly's was a really nice nicer than I was used to than again what I am used to is sports bars and my parents pub. "Oh it all looks so good," Madison says checking out her menu. "I have no idea what half of this stuff is," I think. "Can I start you with some whine?" The waiter asks. "No just water for both of us," Madison says. "Yeah water… good old H2O…The wet stuff…" Madison takes me hand. "Calm down," she says. The waiter leaves. "Sorry," I say. Madison starts to laugh. "So much for my dream you were calm cool ladies man," Madison says. "Hey for information I start off poorly and get better I'm like you average Knockout match," I say kidding. "Your going to pay for that," Madison says. "Hey anything happens to me you will have to move," I say. "So what are you thinking of getting I was thinking Swordfish," Madison says. "Ah maybe a steak I do like sirloins," I say. "Says here they are Kansas City Steaks I've had those they taste great," Madison says. "Well so much for that," I say. "Why?" "I'm from Omaha it's got to be an Omaha Steak," I say. "Your telling me you will only have a steak if it's from you home town," Madison asks. "No just not from Kansas," I say.**

**"Ok they have salmon, chicken, or do they have to be from Omaha as well," Madison asks. The waiter returns with out water. "I'm sorry but is the water from Omaha?" I deadpan. "Oh sir unless otherwise requested we use tap water," The waiter says. "Well is the tap from Omaha," I deadpan again. "Jake stop," Madison says trying not to laugh. "I'm not sure sir," The waiter says. "Oh thats alright. Could you give us a few minutes I'm not ready to order," I say. "Of course sir," My poor victim says leaving. "Your awful," Madison scolds. "At least I didn't him with brass knuckles," I say. "Ok we got our digs in back to the date," Madison says. "Fine by me," I say now calmed down. "Madison in all seriousness thank you for everything. When I needed a friend you have been here, you given me a shoulder to cry on and a few good kicks in the butt," I say. "I haven't done that much," Madison says. "But it's enough," I say.**

**We order she gets swordfish I get chicken. "So Jake you were in Grease and played Roger" Madison says. "How did you know that?" I ask so far I've managed to keep my one high school regret. "I talked to your mom on Facebook and she sent me a few pictures," Madison taunts. "I had to do it to pass Drama," I say gritting me teeth. "Well at least now I know where you got your taste in fashion," Madison jokes. "You show anyone that knows anyone that works for TNA those pictures I will not be held responsible for my actions," I say. "Oh but you look great up there singing and dancing on the stage," Madison jokes. Now I know why so many people hate me hell right now I hate me just for staring the jokes. "Oh Jake come on I think it's cute never knew you were really a dancer," Madison says. "Ok that's enough," I say. "For now," Madison says staring to hum summer nights. I can't help but laugh.**

**We ate our dinner and talked about the stuff people talk about on dates she asks me about groaning up in Omaha I ask here about college since I never went. "Did you ever want to?" Madison asks. "Well I was open to it. But I wanted to wrestle and I think dad was hopeful I would try it and move on. Than I was good at it," I say. "Well my mom and dad were like your going to college you will finish college," Madison says. "Who knows maybe if you had tried right out of high school you would have burned out and quit the business. Hell maybe if I had gone to college I would have wound up so much in debt I would have never tried," I say. "So you save room for some desert?" The waiter asks. Madison nods yes and one thing my mother taught me never say no to pregnant woman. We get some chocolate thing that I am sure will give me diabetes if I ever eat it again. We head back for the car and all I can think is what a great night.**

**#Break#**

**Gunner was in the middle of his workout but kept watching the door of the gym. It was slow night at the 24 gym he work out at just him and few people on the treadmills. He finally saw the black town car pull up and put down the weights he was lifting getting in the front seat he could car less that he hadn't showered she wanted to meet with him ASAP so she should consider herself lucky he was doing this. "So I can see your ready for the match," Traci says. "Of course I'm ready for my match with Reed I've been begging Eric to let me take him out since he showed the hell back up," Gunner says. "But do you really think you can?" Traci asks. "I can beat anyone I have pinned both Sting and Anderson," Gunner says. "Jake isn't Sting or Anderson the biggest mistake everyone makes with him is thinking he's normal," Traci says.**

**"Alright I get it Frankie not getting the job done so you want to move on over to me," Gunner says. "Well can you blame," Traci says lustfully. "What's your game lady? You want get in Reed's head why for revenge or to make him take you back?" Gunner asks. "None of you damn business!" Traci snaps. "I say my match is is my business. But you know what I can use you. But I'll make this clear I want to break Reed," Gunner says.**

**#Break#**

**"You know as much as I love Omaha how awesome is it to live Orlando?" I ask Madison as we stroll the down town area. "So does that mean you are willing to retire down here?" Madison asks. "Don't know I'm to young to retire," I say. "What a change," Madison says. "Hey I never retired I just didn't want to go back to TNA," I say as my phone starts to ring. I know the number and have no desire to talk to who it is so I ignore. My phone rings again I ignore again only for it to ring a third time. Madison takes my phone from me. "Hey he doesn't want to talk…Especially to you," Madison yells before turning off my phone.**

**#Break#**

**Kaz looked at his phone two thoughts in his mind first how could Jake live with a girl that and yell that loud and second what the hell did he think would happen. Dialing a different number. "Hey AJ…" "What the hell do you want Frankie?" AJ asks. "Traci has lost her mind," Kaz says. "Well so have you," AJ yells. "Look AJ you need to warn Jake he is in real danger," Kaz says. "Well Jake can take care of himself," AJ says hanging up. "Well I tried," Kaz thinks to himself a pit forming in his stomach.**

**#Break#**

**"You know the problem with have a first date with someone you live with I have no idea when I can take my tie off," I say. "That is what is you worry about?" Madison asks as we stand on the front porch. "I hate ties. Besides after you get a girl pregnant you can't get to worried about the good night kiss," I say kissing her. We break and she takes off my tie. I open the door and get speared by Gunner. Gunner start to punch me in the face. "Get off him," Madison yells trying to pull him off. Gunner shoves Madison and than I hear the most awful scream as she hits the ground stomach first. "Gunner gets off me and runs off. I get up and see Madison clutching her stomach blood on the floor. "I can't feel the baby," Madison says crying.**

_**Note- Oh come on you gotta review please**_


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

_**Note- Thank you to XRanger13, Aaron W, and JediMasterChris1 for there reviews. Here is the next part to all readers please review.**_

**"I NEED HELP!" I scream running into the ER Madison in my arm. "What happened?" A nurse yells running up to us as someone pushes a stretcher behind her I place Madison on it. "There was a fight this guy jumped me he shoved her down. She landed on her stomach she's seven months pregnant," I say. "Who's her doctor," The guy says starting to examine her. "Dr. Catherine Peters," I say. "Her name?" "Madison Rayne," I say. "Detached," The Doctor says to the nurse. "What?" I ask. "Sir its going to be ok," The Nurse says. "Alright," I mumble. "Jake?" Madison calls out. "I'm right here," I say taking her hand. "The baby is the most important thing they have to take care of the baby first," She says. "Madison it's going to be…" "No you have to promise me," Madison says as the start wheeling her into another room. "Sir please wait i the waiting room," A nurse says.**

**I make my way to the waiting room and wait my stomach in knots. Dear God why does this have to happen? How the hell did Gunner get into the house? My phone rings and my blood boils I get of the hospital and stand out front. "What the hell do you want?" I say so mad I want to kill. "Look Jake I have to warn you Traci has really lost she wanted me to break into you house and attack you and if I could go after Madison," Kaz says. "You and Gunner?" I ask. "No… wait did Gunner…" I hang up before heading back in. This is all my fault. I can't just sit here so I get up to pace. Finally after about a half an hour Dr. Peters comes up to me. "Jake we need to induced when Madison fell it caused a hemorrhage. We need to induce labor now or Madison could bleed to death," Dr. Peters tells me. "Can the baby survive I mean it's pretty early?" I ask. "Well any time a child is born premature there is a risk but if we do nothing both Madison and the Baby will die," Dr. Peters tells me. "Do it," I say. "The problem is Madison refuses," Dr. Peters tells me. "I'll talk to her," I say feeling weak and helpless.**

**I get led to the room where Madison in she is clearly in great pain and scared out of her mind. "Jake you have to stop them," Madison says to me. I take her hand. "Madison you have to let them induce. You and the baby will die if you they don't," I plead. "Jake it's to soon," Madison says in tears. "I know it's to soon. But we can't wait. This has to happen," I say. "I'm so scared," Madison says. I kiss her on the head. "I know Madison. I wish there was something else to do but we have do this. Look you have a done a great job of taking care of this child until now she is going to be strong and get through this," I say. "Aright," Madison says.**

**I have to wash up and change into a pair of scrubs I'm just glade to get out my bloody shirt. As U wash my hands I look up to the sky. "God just let them be safe," I think to myself. I get gloves put on and head for the delivery room. Madison looks petrified I am to but I'm not going to show it. "Alright we are ready," Dr. Peters says calmly. I take Madison hand. "Ok Madison, Jake this will go quickly. After the baby is born we are going to work to repair the injures to Madison," Dr. Peter says. They give Madison the drugs that will start everything. It doesn't take to long and it starts the contractions are really close. "Ok Madison next one I want you to push," Dr. Peters instructs. "Alright," Madison says squeezing my hand harder. "You will be ok," I say. "Alright Madison push." "AHHH!" Madison yells. "Good now breath," Dr. Peters instructs again.**

**Madison and the doctor repeats this process over and over again. "Just one more push Madison." "I can't," She says tired. "Yes you can come on Madison," I say. Madison pushes again and than I hear a baby cry out. "You did it," I say with a smile on my face. Than Madison passes out and the monitors start going insane. "Alright get out we have to open her up," Dr. Peters yells. "Wait what is going on?" I ask. No answer instead I get shoved out of the room. I'm alone freaking out. I start thinking about Madison's parents I have to call them but what do I say. A nurse comes out. "What's going on?" I yell before she even has a chance to close the door. "The doctors are working Mr. Reed. But we have you daughter cleaned up would you like see her?" The nurse says calmly. "Yeah," I say. She leads me to the nursery and lets me in. "I only got to see her for a second," I say picking up this very tiny bundle. "Hi Hope I'm daddy. Kind of rough ride tonight huh? But you made it. Now we just have to keep our fingers crossed about mom," I say. She has ten perfect little fingers and toes with a patch of brown hair.**

**Eventually I have to put her down so she can get some rest. Still doesn't mean I can watch her like all the other new dads on this night are doing with there kids. I keep checking my watch five minutes no news than ten than twenty finally an hour. What the hell is going on? I start scripting the phone call to Madison's parents and finally I work up the guts to do it. "Hello?" Howard says half asleep. "Howard it's Jake…" "What happened are Madison and the baby alright?" He asks now fully awake. "Howard I was attacked tonight and Madison tried to help and she was hurt… They had to induced and I don't know what is all going on but Madison is in surgery right now," I say trying not break up. "Jake we are on our way call us if there is any update," Howard says.**

**I keep pacing worried more than you will ever know. Finally I see Dr. Peters. "Jake we managed to stop the bleeding. Madison is going to be ok she's going to need a few days to recover but she should be fine," Dr. Peter says. I take deep breath. "Can I see her?" I ask. "Yes we are taking her to a recovery room now," Dr. Peters says. Madison is in a room sleeping. I kiss her gently on the fore head. "You did a great job. She's beautiful," I say softly not wanting to wake her up.**

**#Break#**

**The next morning I wake up and see Madison holding Hope. "Morning Daddy," Madison says smiling. "You ok?" I ask. "I'm fine for a woman that had a baby and major surgery. You look like hell," Madison says. "Gee sorry I was freaking out didn't have time to clean up," I say. "Isn't she perfect?" Madison asks looking at Hope. "Yeah she is," I say placing a hand on my daughter's small head. "I talked to my parents they still can't get past Atlanta with the storms," Madison says. I managed to call them back just before I nodded off. "Crap I should my mom and AJ hell I should I call AJ first mom's much more forgiving," I say. "Already talked to your mom and AJ," Madison says.**

**"Thanks," I say. "You really need to finish painting the nursery," Madison says. "I plan to. Do you mind if I hold her. I did last night but I just want to do it again," I say. "Sure," Madison says handing the baby to me. "Hi you remember me," I say. "We need to get a camera," Madison says. I hand her my cell phone and she snaps a few pictures. We trade I give her back Hope and than take of few of mother and child. "Stop I look awful," Madison says. "You look fine," I say. "Hope lesson one dad is an idiot when it comes to looking good he had this stupid beard for over a year. The good news is I will be the one dressing you," Madison says.**

**"That's true my job doesn't really kick in until I have to buy a shot gun to keep boys away," I say. "Oh you better think again you will be chaining diapers," Madison says. "How are we doing?" Dr. Peter asks coming in the room. "I'm good," Madison says. Dr. Peters gives Madison a quick exam. "Well everything thing seems to be ok. And Hope is doing well," Dr. Peters says. "Doc we are both pretty worried since she is so premature," Madison says. "Well she isn't showing any signs of any ill effects. We will watch her the next couple of days but I don't see any reason why you can't take her home in a few days," The Doctor says.**

**#Break#**

**I was given very strict orders to go home get some decent sleep in a bed and a shower than I could come back. I walk into the house and see the dried blood from last night on the floor. Sleep can wait I get the mop and bucket out and clean that up. After that I make my way up to my room pulling my shirt off. Wait do I hear music? Ah must be something my neighbors are listening to. I open my door… "Are you insane?" I yell at Traci who is laying in my bed wearing a teddy music playing candles lit. "Come on Jake you know you want this," Traci says.**

**I snap! I grab Traci forcefully by the arms and pull her off the bed and pin against the wall. "Listen to me you crazy bitch that replaced the Traci I knew! Leave me the hell alone last night I know you sent that bastard Gunner her and you damn lucky Madison and my daughter are alive and well! GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE!" I yell. She kicks in the crotch and I drop to the ground and than she knees me in the head that dazes me. "You know why I'm doing this Jake because your a real rat bastard! You slept with that crazy bitch and than taunted me about it," Traci yells. "I never taunted you about Madison," I say. "Not Madison… Payton Banks or Rain or what ever she calls herself," Traci says. And folks that is when I remember something about my little trip to Mexico before I rejoined TNA. You remember right took a tour in Mexico for work that I needed went to a bar ran into Banks got drunk slept with her and now I recall something else since Traci has grabbed her cell and plays it for me.**

**"Hey its Jake…See I just wanted to call and say it's ok your a total bitch that left and FUCKED Kaz before you did. See I don't need you anymore see I just got with Miss Payton Banks… much better in bed than you ever were by the way. See what I am going to do is bring her to TNA she could actually win a match unlike you… Oh hey I did knock up Madison Rayne so that two things she can do that you can't remember she can win matches and titles and get pregnant… I mean we tried after Brian and that other stuff… Man you stupid the only reason you still had a job was me…So yeah your a bitch and both Rain and Rayne are better than you," I drunkly said to her voice mail months earlier.**

**Wow I even hate me after that. "Traci I was drinking that doesn't make it right and what I was said was hate filled and evil but doesn't give you a pass on all this," I say standing up. "You wrecked me life Jake. I wasted years loving you and I lost my career to support you," She says. "Oh yeah than why do you keep doing stuff like this acting like you want me back? Just some kind of game so I can pay for a hateful phone message," I ask. "Like you said Jake I make you want to drink," Traci says. "Fine Traci you picked you side be with Immortal but I am going to tear them apart see last night my little girl was put in danger and I will kill to protect Hope Laura Reed," I say.**

_**So there you have it the baby is born she is safe. Madison is ok. Jake is about to got insane on Immortal and we know why Traci has gone nuts please Review and I will give you a little preview lets just say Jake is Looking a lot of Hardcore Justice.**_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**The next few days were what you expect family and friends arrived to see Hope. I kept Traci little vist secret and than called in a few IOU's to have the security at the house redone quickly. Dr. Peters gave Madison and Hope a clean bill of health and let me take them both home. There was a lot of talk about a party but I begged that off given Madison's injures I didn't want to overwhelm her the first day at home besides you have a kid it's freaking stressful enough normally. Last thing you need is a bunch of extra people around. Lets see I had to buy diapers get the car seat in my car finish paining the nursery put together the crib. Ok to be fair I did get a little help form those friends and family I am now telling to stay away but I'm the one gets yelled at if it doesn't get done.**

**I open the door to the house. "Welcome home Hope," Madison says as we walk in her carrying the baby. We make our way up to the nursery and Madison sits in the rocker and rocks our child. "What a crazy couple of days huh?" Madison says. "Worth it," I say. "I would preferred to have waited the full nine months but yeah I'm glade we got her," Madison says. "Me to. You hear that Hope? And try to remember that in 13-15 years when are wrecking your life," I joke. "You know Dad was asking where thing stand with us now?" Madison says. "Well we just had a baby and our first date I say we are figuring out," I say. Before Madison can respond Hope starts to cry demanding our full focus.**

**#Break#**

**"Welcome to what is sure to be very tense episode of Impact Wrestling fans. Well we will just lay out right here at the start. Late last week Gunner the Attack Dog of Immortal he attacked Jake Reed in his home. And well fans as many of you know Former Knockouts champion Madison Rayne is living with Jake and was pregnant with his child well Madison was injured in the attack. The good news is Madison and newest member of the TNA family Hope Laura Reed are both fine," Tenay says. "That is great news Mike. But tonight Jake Reed will be here and how do you think he will react…" Taz is interrupted by Immortal making it's entrance. "Ok I'm just going to say it. Jake we are sorry. Gunner over did it so you know his bad," Bischoff says. "Have you ever heard a more insincere apology?" Tenay asks. "So you know it all good Jake no need to over react," Eric says.**

**Stings music starts to play and the Insane Icon comes out to the ramp. "Now what is it that Karen sometimes calls Jeff Big Daddy? Well I happen to know That Hope's Daddy is on the way the way to the Impact Wrestling Zone and he is crazy right now he makes me look sane," Sting says. "See I'm actually understanding of what happened this week. But Jake has his match with Gunner that should be good enough," Eric says. "Oh trust me he wants Gunner he can't wait to get rid of Gunner. But he hates all of you he is going to get rid of all of Imoortal but First he is going to steal my gimmick," String says.**

**Jake repeals down from the celaling and attacks Gunner. The rest of Immortal tries to help but Sting runs down with his bat to cut them off. Gunner tries to run into the stand. Jake has removed the harness and gives chase. Gunner mangoes to circle round and onto the ramp but Jake is still running after him. Gunner makes his way backstage. He runs to the garage area and finds his tires all flat. "Son of a bitch," He yells. Jake catches up to him and tackles him. Gunner tries to fight his way free. Jake just keeps pounding on him. Gunner finally finds a way to scramble his way free. "I'm sorry I never meant for it to go this far. I didn't want to hurt Madison," Gunner pleads. Jake is listing and pulls out his trademark tire iron and goes to hit Gunner with it. Suddenly Scott Steiner appears and attacks Jake. Only got hit by the tire iron. Gunner off again. Jake rams Scott's face into the hood of a car leaving a dent and than takes off after Gunner.**

**Jake heads back to the lock room area he running down a hall Gunner jumps out of a closet and to attack him and they both hit the wall leaving a large hole. "Oh man," Taz says seeing this all on his monitor. Both men get up. Jake has lost his weapon in the mayhem grabs one of the framed PPV poster off the wall and hits Gunner with it. Before he can do anymore damage security arrives and pulls him off. Jake starts throwing them aside. Gunner is up and Jake a big Round house kick to his head dropping Gunner to the ground. Jeff Jarrett runs up and spins Jake around so he can hit him with a Gutair. Jake is down allowing Gunner to get away.**

**#Break#**

**"God damn he has lost it," Gunner say in the Immortal locker room. "Where the hell is Traci she is the cause of all this?" Jarrett yells. "She didn't show up," Ray says. "Great we gotta deal with crazy Reed all because of her and you idiot," Jarrett yells at Gunner. "Look I just need some time to regroup than I will take out Reed tonight," Gunner says. "Hey no one has tangled with Reed down more than me and he does not stop coming. I had half the god damn roster beat him down put him in the hospital he was back in two weeks," Jarrett yells. "Will you stop acting like Reed is anything more than a man. Now I give him credit he is one tough SOB but WE can stop him," Ray says. At that exact second Jake drops out of the roof after moving some of the styrofoam panels. "Shit he did that before," Jarrett says.**

**"So you think you can stop me?" Jake says smacking his head insanely. "Jake I get it you hate him. Hell I can't blame you but just wait," Jarrett says. "See Jeff I do hate him but I hate all of you. See Immortal is all apart of the same problem and I want you out of TNA. I want that prick Bischoff out of power," I say. "Well that is not going to happen anytime soon and when Hulk gets back…" "I'll break him again see that old bastard shows up I will break him again. But tell you what I can control myself long enough to tell you tell Bischoff I have a little challenge for him," Jake says before leaving.**

**#Break#**

**Jake stood on the middle of the ring. "Lets go back back in to just before Lockdown last year. I'm the TNA World Champion and I could have changed he course of history as we know it. See I had found out Immortal's scheme to take over this company and if I hadn't been such a coward it would stopped the Impact after Lockdown. Instead I let it all break me. The end of my marriage loss of my friends and being fired all led me to drinking again and than I ran away. I ran out of this company and into any bar I could find. And I when I got asked about coming back I said it wasn't my fight. But than in all my running I ran into Maidson Rayne. And well than I found I was going to be a dad again. And I was planning to run but I didn't. I don't want to get sappy here but the last few nights as I take of my little girl Hope I think man she is the most beautiful baby in the world and I just want to protect her and than I think about what Gunner did. And I get so mad," Jake says his words turning slow and angry.**

**"But Gunner is just one cog in the machine. I don't just blame him oh no I blame the sticking Immortal Pile of Crap and one of the biggest I have in my life is not stoping because I acted like some hurt little kid and ran off," Jake says. Immortals music starts to play and Bischoff makes his way out and gets in Jake's face. "See even if you had tried to stop us you would have failed Because I have always been one step ahead of you," Bischoff says. Jake just grabs Bischoff by the neck. "I have a little challenge for you. I want to tear Immortal apart. You already gave me my match with Gunner that is not enough I want a gauntlet match with Gunner, Ray, Jarrett, Stenier, and you. The only rules no outside interference you win I'm walking away from TNA for ever but I win you give up this company," Jake says repeatedly hitting Eric head into the turnbuckle.**

**"Not a chance you stupid bastard," Eric chokes out. "See I thought you might say that so here is me sweetening the pot. Play the video," Jake says. Jake turns Eric to face the video screen where Dixie Carter appears. "Since October has by far been the most trying time of my life. Every effort to get the company back has failed. So here it is Eric if you give Jake the match and some how Immortal wins than I promise to give up all attempts to get back TNA," Dixie says. "So what do you say Bitchoff," Jake says. "Fine you got it. And I can't wait you will be done and TNA will be MINE forever," Eric yells**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**"Are you sure this is good idea?" Madison asks as I place Hope in her stroller. "Well how we ever going to know if I can bolt a rocket engine to the stroller," I say. "Jake she's to young," Madison says. "Madison it's a walk around the block. We have her wrapped up covered up she will be fine," I say. "What about germs?" Madison says. "Madison they are on everything. Look I understand why your are worried but this is just a nice walk around the block believe it or not much worse things have happened to babies and they have lived," I say calmly. "Ok," Madison says. I start to push with Madison following with the diaper bag. "What about dogs they get free…." "I will get between any dogs and the baby," I say. I am trying not to laugh remember I have had a kid before and by the second time around most of those fears are settled down you get a baby isn't some easily broken think you don't throw it around but it's will break after a stiff wind. Madison will calm down before to long besides it's a really nice day perfect for little walk with Hope. "So you ready for Hardcore Justice?" Madison asks. "Of course I'm ready," I say.**

**"You have a backup plan if you fail I mean you lose your done and I don't think Eric will be looking to bring me back," Madison says. I hadn't even thought about that. "You know you could lie and say we aren't together if I lose," I say meekly. "Oh trust me I deny we together now as far as Twitter knows Hope's father is a Duke," She jokes. "Oh just a Duke," I say back as we round a turn. "I'm just saying you better be ready this is a tough match," Madison says. "Wouldn't have it any other way. If not I'm not Jake Reed," I say. "Hope very important lesson you daddy think the harder the better you will be like mommy and just get the job done," Madison says. "Don't teach out daughter to cheat," I say. "In err said cheat I said get the job done," Madison says. "Witch for you means cheating," I say. "Maybe if you cheated a little more you would be like more by Bischoff," Madison says. "Oh just who I want to be like by," I say. She laughs at me. "And are half way through the walk," I point out. "Already than what was the point of doing this we will out of the house two mins," Madison says. "To show you it's ok to have Hope outside of the house," I say.**

**"I'm not insane I just want out daughter to be safe and healthy," Madison says. "So do I and part of that is getting out in the world and she likes it," I say. "Remember when I first you about her and your first response the kid is doomed?" Madison asks. "Did you ever know I was planning to leave Orlando?" I ask. "What?" "Not because of Hope but the night before I came up with idea just pack up and leave Orlando once and for all. I guess in a strange way we have Abyss to thank for me not leaving," I say. "Oh yeah he was the one that put you in the hospital," Madison says. "Yeah it was there I finally started to grow up," I say. "Now if only I could get you to shave again," Madison says. I rub my stubbled face. "Don't start," I say. "What I just think our daughter would want her father to look normal," Madison says. "It's not like I ever let it get to Eric Young levels. Besides I never say anything you needing to go blonde again," I say.**

**"Blonde again?" "You know what they say. More fun," I say. "Careful," Madison warns. "Or what you will shave my beard why I'm sleeping," I joke. "No your head," Madison says. I swallow hard that actually makes me nervous. "Besides our daughter has brown hair so be careful," Madison says. "I was just joking I love your hair right now," I say. "So my mom asked when we are going to get Hope baptized," Hope says. "Tell her what I told my mom when we get around to it and first thing is first. HARDCORE JUSTICE!" I say.**

**#Break#**

**"Ok so you wanted to meet," I say to AJ sitting down at the table of a diner. "I think you need to find a way to get out of that match," AJ says bluntly. "Witch match," I say. "Not the time for jokes Jake," AJ says. "AJ what brought this on?" "The whole company is on the line here Jake and you book a you can't win," AJ says. "Oh I can win AJ," I say getting mad. "Jake it you in a match with no rules and look at what has been going on for over a year Bischoff will have something to pull out of his sleeve," AJ says. "Listen to me AJ its to damn late. ANd this is my fight you see when Bischoff came to TNA he targeted me to get rid off. And it was my child that could have been killed what if it had been Wendy when she was carrying AJay, Alan or Alby?" I ask. "Jake if you lose its the end of the line. Let me, Bobby, and James help," AJ says.**

**"Look AJ you really think Eric is going to say oh sure Jake that match is to hard. And AJ I have to do this. And you know me when the heat is one I can't be beat," I say. "Jake I've known you longer than anyone and your not shire about that," he says and he's right. "Fine AJ I don't know if I can win. But this is how I have to do it. This is the only way I get any control of my life back. And it's the only way I get the revenge I need AJ my daughter could have been killed the woman that helped my stupid ass back in line could have been killed. It's like Sting said about Jarrett its a cancer and I got to be the one to cut it out. Maybe just to save my own sanity," I say. "I get that Jake I've been kicking myself for ever siding with them. But Jake this is nuts," AJ says. "You know what is nuts AJ that I let it get this bad. I should have stopped this at Lockdown. But I threw a fit like kid," I say.**

**"Hi I'm Amy what can I get to to drink?" The poor unsuspecting waitress says walking up to us. "Water," AJ says. "Diet Soda," I say. She leaves. "Well at least we are fighting it out in the back alley," AJ says. "Well I don't about you old buddy but I have to be an example to my kid. I mean getting arrested last yeah my lord," I say. "Look you lose the battle is over," AJ says. "I win the war is over. I lose you, Storm, Roode, Sting can keep the war going. I lose it just the end of my story. Hell I think Sting has some huge end game planned. And if I lose I just home to my daughter," I say. "Ronnie is with WWE, Chris and I are going through another meltdown, Kaz is pissed because I sided with you. David and Jason are long gone you lose my best friend and the guy I came up in the business with is gone," AJ says. "Hey I lose we can finally open our own school you can lend the big TV star name and I can be old washed up guy that does the real work," I say.**

**AJ laughs, "yeah I remember all those years ago we had out big plans what was it be world world champions five times each win the tag titles five times each together and than retire and take over wrestling as promoters," AJ says. "What was the name we came up with Global Wrestling League? You know we never did win the tag titles guess I have to win," I say. "Well you damn well better my liver won't last hanging out with Storm," AJ jokes. "Maybe he will cut down a little with that Bound For Glory Series," I say.**

**#Break#**

**Gunner was back to working out. He didn't care how many people got in the match as far as he was concerned he would be the one to finish Reed off. Reed was the kind of guy you take out it made your reputation on. He hadn't meant to hurt Madison but hey she was stupid enough to touch him what did she expect. Bully Ray, Jarrett and Steiner were old men he was the guy that had years left in the business. And when he beat Reed it would be the latest notch in his belt on his way to winning the world title.**

**#Break#**

**Bully Ray slammed his fist on the table after watching the New York Yankees lose a day game. "That A-Rod is more worthless than Jake Reed," Ray thought. Reed how he hated that guy everyone's hero. It was time for someone to finish him off once and for all.**

**#Break#**

**Jeff Jarrett had a rare quite moment at home. Karen and the kids were out. Jarrett was watching an old match between he and Jake. "If anyone has the right to finally finish off Jake Reed it's me. This jackass has been a pay in my side for to damn long," Jarrett thought. How sweet it will be to pin Reed and send him out of TNA once and for all.**

**#Break#**

**Scott Stenier was lifting weights. "Hey Scott you worried about Jake Reed?" An old friend of his asked walking by. "Let me tell you something Reed and his little pin head are going to get popped. I am going to throw him around all night like a baby. The guy has nothing. And than I'm going to show everyone that I'm not done," Scott yells.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

_**Note-Please Review**_

**Eric Bischoff was in the ring alone. "You know there is something about Jake Reed you have to respect. I mean I got the guy fired nearly two years ago. And he just won't take a hint it like a watching a boxer well past his prime who refuses to go down even as he takes a beating. But at some point you just say what an idiot and Reed you an idiot. Your never going to win,"Bischoff says as the fans boo. "See let me me this clear at Hardcore Justice Jake Reed will four men in matches where anything goes fall count anywhere. Do you really think he is going to last I mean all four of my men are licking there chops at the idea of getting there hands on him. And I will be watching and enjoying it all but you see Reed I'm not leaving anything up to chance. So I am putting a bounty on your head. Any wrestler the TNA roster injures you before the Pay Per View they will get ten thousand dollars and I will owe them a favor and trust me boys it anything you want a title shot a raise someone hired someone fired just take Reed out. Hurt him I want him weak," Bischoff says.**

**"This guy is sick," Mike Tenay says. "Its all or nothing Eric is going to make sure he has every advantage. "And Dixie Carter you fool you are betting everything on Jake Reed to save the day. Dixie we took this company from you with ease and now I will to get you enjoy watching you lose your last shred of hope," Eric taunts.**

**#Break#**

**I enter the building. "Jake, Eric Bischoff just put a bounty on your head. How are you goind deal with that on top of everything else?" The Camerman asks. "A bounty really. I guess Eric is getting really desperate. I say if anyone is stupid enough to come after me boys you better get the job done because you will need that money for the doctor bills," I say as Mexican America approaches him. "Well look what we have here the payday," Hernandez says. "Easy big fella you don't want to do this," I say. "Oh I think we do essa," Anarquia says. "Why the hell are you two talking to him just get him lets get the damn money," Sarita yells. Before they can do anything I kick Hernandez in the gut and double him over. Anarquia swings wildly but duck under and lag a haymaker. Hernandez has recovered and attacks but I hit a spin kick. "Tell you what guys one of you want to try me come on down to the ring later tonight.**

**#Break#**

**"Alright that is it you are not going anywhere alone from here on out," AJ says. "Oh calm down AJ," I say. "Why are you acting like tis isn't a big deal?" AJ asks. "Because it's not a big deal of course he is trying to take me out what else do you expect," I say taping up my ankles. "Look Jake AJ is right," Bobby says. "Oh will you two shut up. The guy is doing what someone should have done a long time ago," Storm says putting down his beer. Everyone shuts up if nothing else out of shock. "Guys let Reed do his thing. Sure it's a god damn risk but it's his to make," Storm says. "They have a bounty on his head," AJ insist. "I'm not saying we don't watch his backside but lets not act like he is a new born," Storm says. "Thank you now if you excuse me I have to got beat up Hernandez," I say gripping my jacket. If these are my last few matches in TNA I'm going out with the old Omaha Outlaw look, jeans, t-shirts, and of of course my black leathers.**

**#Break#**

**Mexican America was already in the ring as Jake's music starts to play. "Mike why does Jake Reed always take risks like these?" Taz asks. "You know Taz I got a chance to talk to Jake a few weeks back. And I think he just feels so much quilt about not stopping Immortal before they took over. And Jake doesn't back off from challengers that's been the trademark of his career," Tenay says as Jake runs to the ring. The two men trade punches to start. Jake ducks under the strike hits the ropes and goes for a cross body but it doesn't even move Hernandez. Jake hits the ground and Hernandez picks him up for a suplex. Hernandez yells at the rest of Mexican America to give him a chair with Rosita hands him. "No don't do that," Jackson James yells. Jake gets up and drop kicks the chair into Hernandez's head. Hernandez is stunned allowing Jake to DDT him again into the chair witch he had dropped. The referee kicks the chair out of the ring. Hernandez sits up and Jake hits the rolling neck snap.**

**Anarquia jumps up the apron distracts the ref allowing Rosita to jump in and low blow Jake. Hernandez picks Jake up and rams him back first into the corner and than side suplexs him to the center. Hernandez gives Jake a spine buster. "Jake is in real trouble her Mike," Taz says. The rest of Mexican America sets up a table on the outside as Hernandez sets up for the Border Toss. "Oh man," Mike says but Jake break Hernandez's grip and escapes. Hernandez turn around and Jake hits an enziqurie. Jake than gives a stunned Hernandez a neck breaker. Both men are already hurting and take a moment to recover. Jake gets up and charges at Hernandez who hits him with a big clothesline. Hernandez gets up and and just stomps on Jake.**

**Hernandez sets up Jake up in the corner and takes off his shirt and gives Jake the biel throw. Hernandez climbs to the top to hit the big splash. Cover count of one, count of two, Hernandez pulls Jake up and than head buts him. Jake goes falls and rolls out of the ring. Anaraquia runs over and slams Jake into the guard rail. Hernandez is out of the ring and picks up the ring steps. Jake rolls out of the way as Hernandez drops the stares trying to crush him. "Lets face Hernandez doesn't want to win this match he only wants to hurt Jake," Mike yells. "Ten thousand dollars and a anything you want promise from the boss will do that," Taz says.**

**Jake starts backing up the ramp just to try and get a breath. When Pope runs out and hits him in the back. "What the hell?" Tenay yells. "Pope going for bounty remember Bischoff never said it had to be in match," Taz points out. Hernadez shoves Pope. "What your doing man?" Hernandez yells. "Pope has got some bills to pay son," Pope yells. Jake has gotten over to his leather jacket and pulls the tire iron out and than bashes Pope in the head with it. He than hits Hernandez and Anarquia. "Come on you want the bounty. Come and get it," Jake yells.**

**Gunner jumps out of the and attacks Jake. "Your going to lose Jake. And I don't give a damn who I hurt to get rid of you," Gunner yells kicking at Jake. AJ attacks Gunner and runs him off. "He's got ten days left and you can't help him," Gunner yells. "Gunner is right in that match its all on Jake Reed for control of the company," Tenay says**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

_**Note I'm back. First part of the chapter is Jake talking to Madison second part is little comedy hope you enjoy and if you do review.**_

**After a long day at work all I want to is relax in my nice quite house. I open the door and hear Hope crying at the top of her little lungs. "Come on Hope please just quite down stop crying," A clearly at the end of her rope Madison pleads holding her. Finally Madison sees me and hands the baby to me before running upstairs. "Madison…It's ok little one. Stop the tears," I say trying to calm Hope as I rock her back and forth. It takes a while but finally and mercifully Hope stops and falls asleep and than place her in bassinet. After I do that I head upstair to check on Madison. I open her door and find her crying on the bed. I sit down next to her and give her a hug. "I'm a horrible mother," She cries. "You are not a horrible mother," I tell her. "I couldn't get Hope to stop crying. And than I just kept getting more and more frustrated," Madison says.**

**"Madison a crying a baby is annoying. And when they won't stop even though you fed them even you changed them even though you do all things that should stop them crying and they just keep whaling will drive anyone insane," I say trying to comfort her. "Than how come she stopped for you?" Madison asks. "I think she just got tired of crying," I say. "No it that you are the better parent," Madison says. "Madison listen to me. I've done this before but trust me once we get past this stage I'm going to be a grade A idiot. Madison don't let one rough day rock your confidence," I tell her. "Jake you just don't understand," Madison says to me. "Oh trust me I understand. Let me tell you a story. First time Traci left me alone with Brian I go to feed him drop the bottle spill the milk everywhere. Still have a crying baby in my arms I nearly slip. Finally I mange to feed him and clean up. I try to change his diaper I don't know how but I some how got a baby powder to explode and I cover myself in it and I was wearing a black TNA shirt and black jeans," I say. "Oh lord," Madison says.**

**"And the capper i dropped him," I say. "Ok now I know you are making it all up," Madison says. "The point is though we all have rough days as parents. And sometimes no matter how much we try and try and feed them or change them or rock them and sing babies don't stop crying," I say. "But she just wouldn't stop. And than I got tense," Madison says. "Well that's part of the issue. When you get tense and nervous…" "I've read the books Jake," Madison interrupts. "You have had a rough day I'll take care of dinner and if Hope cries I'll get here. Just try to relax," I says. "Thanks… Oh hey how did the taping go?" Madison asks. "Oh you know some good some bad I hate Bischoff and he hates me," I say. One piece of advice my dad gave me was Jake never ever try to tell a woman with a new born baby you day was harder it wasn't.**

**Hope was out long enough for me to get dinner done but started crying just as Madison and I sat dow so I head up to the nursery. "What' the matter little one? Oh diaper thanks a lot," I say making a face. I change her and thank start to rock her. "You know I had pretty rough day but looking down at you I'm fine with it. See everyone thinks my dream is to be a wrestler well I've lived that dream since I was eighteen. I've won world titles I've been to Japan, Mexico, main eventide PPV's even teamed with my childhood hero. See my dream became to have a family. Well your my family. Someday you might see this awful movie called Rocky five the other six are great but five is awful but there is there scene at the end where Rocky is with his boy and just says "thank you for being born." And I say that to you Hope thank you for being born," I say kissing her on the head.**

**A camera flames and I see Madison at the door. "I thought I told you to relax," I say. "For your information I find photography to be very relaxing," She says. "Well she is doing ok now," I say. "So a bounty," Madison says. "How did you find out?" I asks. "AJ called to make sure to you got home ok," Madison says. "Freaking AJ. You know sometimes I hate him more when we are friends because he is annoying," I say. "I was thinking maybe we should hide out at a hotel again for a couple of days," Madison says. "No Madison we are not hiding especially with a new born. If anyone is stupid enough to come back to the house they are in for a few nasty surprises," I say as Hope fusses. "Sorry sorry," I say to her.**

**"I just think the end is finally in sight for this whole thing. And when you when you win finally TNA can go back to normal," Madison says. "I can't win," I say softly. "Your going to win," Madison says. I shift Hope to my shoulder. "It's to much this time Madison. I was to mad I should have thought it out better," I whisper not wanting to yell and upset Hope. "You just don't get it do you? Your Jake Reed the odds are never in your favor and you win. If there is one thing I want Hope to get from you is that. How many times have you been knocked down and counted out. And sure like an idiot you give up for a time. But even is you do lose you won't be gone forever," Madison says. "Look Madison I appreciate the effort but…" "Alright we going downstairs," Madison leaving the nursery. I don't follow. "Come on," She orders.**

**I still have Hope who isn't ready to go back to sleep yet but at least she isn't screaming as Madison looks through my DVD's. "Ah here it is," She says pulling out a DVD that TNA put out on me. "Madison don't put that on," I say but she ignores me. "Just watch," she says talking Hope from me. She presses play. "I think the reason people get behind me is I don't let the odds stop me. I have taken more beating than anyone in TNA it seems and I still manage to keep winning," I say from an old interview. "Point taken," I say. "No hold on," She skips foreword to a match. Its my first world title win. As I pin Jarrett and celebrate you can hear Don West. "He's done it Mike!" "He sure has Don. The Man that over came so many demons to even make it to TNA is now the champion of the world! Jake you have done it!" Mike replies as I am handed the title and cry tears of joy. She turns off the DVD player. "Point taken," I say. "Hope your dad can be a real idiot good thing he is funny," She says.**

**#Break#**

**A few days latter Robbie E and Robbie T were outside a gym with a TNA camera. "Alright Big Robbie and Bigger Robbie know for a fact that Irish Turkey Jake Reed is in there working lifting his little five pound weights," Robbie E says. "Oh like that guy can lift five pods," Robbie T chirps in. "Well when he comes out we are going to take him out and get our money," Robbie E says. "And our favor from Mr. Bischoff," Terry says. "But you know Bigger Robbie for me this is personal you see when that loser Reed came back to TNA he humiliated me," Robbie E says.**

**"Wasn't that hard," Jake says as the camera pans over to him. "Alright Reed time to get hurt," Robbie E says. "If that's what you want," Jake says. "Get him man," Robbie E yells at Robbie T. Robbie T advances toward Jake. "Want to see a trick?" Jake asks. "Oh what you think I'm zoo dumb henchmen you can just trick me and what I KO myself or attack him," Robbie T says pointing at Robbie E. "No I just wanted to keep you long enough to do this," Jake says swinging his Gym at Robbie T and hitting him. T charges at Jake who side steps him making him hit a trash can.**

**Robbie E tries to spear Jake who again side steps and instead he hits Robbie T knocking the both down. Jake kicks Robbie E right in the back of the head. Robbie T starts to get up and Jake hits him with a jumping knee. "Robbie and Robbie we should do this again sometime it was fun," Jake says. "Hey Jake I should warn you that we got a lot of request for cameras but other guys that want to cash in the on the bounty," the camera man says. "Oh some this week I'm going to be that segment they keep cutting back to between other stuff," Jake says. "Probably," The camera man says.**

**#Break#**

**A day later Kid Kash was in a parking lot. "See I have me some good information that Jake Reed and Madison Rayne are in that hospital right now having a check up for there baby. See this is his car right here. And when he comes out I'm going to put whipping on that boy," Kash says as he sits on the hood of Jake's car. Jake and Madison walk up with Jake pushing the carriage. "Do you really want to do this?" Jake asks. "As a matter of fact I do. See I'm going to cash in my favor to get a title shot," Kash says. "Come on man I got a baby here…" "I don't give a damn about that ugly baby or her fat mother," Kash says. Before Jake can respond Madison walks up to Kash and kicks him in the balls. "I just had a baby," Madison screams at him. "Oh god that hurt," Kash says in pain. Jake pulls Kash off the hood and drops him on the ground. "Good news is there is a hospital right there," Jake says.**

**#Break#**

**The day before the Impact Tapings Winter was in a park. "See I know for fact Jake Reed once a week get a hot dog from the cart over there and talks to the owner about some worthless sport well how is Reed going to fight Immortal if he can't see. You people thought what I did to Mickie James was bad you haven't seen anything yet," Winter says walking towards the cart where Jake has his back turned. "The Sox are to make a real run this year Jake," The guy working says. "Due the Sox lost way to many games in April. Fact no team the history has ever…" Before finishing Jake turns around and sprays mustard into Winter's eyes. "Gotten off to that bard of a start and made the playoff. Now I gotta go. Crazy goth girl here might still try to spit at me," Jake says.**

**#Break#**

**"Your telling me the various attempts on him all failed," Bischoff yells in the editing room watching the attacks on Jake. "What can we say Mr. Bischoff the guy is good," The editor says. "I hate him so much. I hate him more than Vince McMahon, I hate him more than Sting, I hate him more than Obama," Bischoff yells before smashing a camera.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

**I parked the car and looked over to Madison. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asks me. "What showing off the most beautiful baby in the world of course," I say looking back at Hope in her car seat. "I mean brining her to the Impact Zone?" Madison asks. "Well most of the people I know work at the Impact Zone," I joke. "What is someone decides to mess with her?" Madison asks. "I think after what you did to Kash most guys will back off," I say laughing. "Alright," Madison says as we get out of the car. Almost right away the camera is on us. "Jake tonight could be the last night you ever on TNA…" "Yes it could be and if that's case I'm going to raise a little mayhem crack some jokes and beat up some people I don't like. And I'm going to do why showing my little girl. Hope Reed for those wondering about her name," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"Oh Jake, Madison she is beautiful,"Tara says look at Hope who as we sit in the lunch room. "Takes after her mother," Madison says. "Screams like her to," I say. Tara laughs Madison not so much. "You never learn Jake," Tara says. AJ walks up to the table. "Jake can I see you for a minute," AJ asks looking annoyed. "What about?" I ask. "I rather now swear at a you with a baby present," AJ says. "Swear at me for what?" "For being here this week you god da… darn fool," AJ says. "Where else would I be I'm under contract for now," I say. "The bounty is still in effect," AJ reminds me. "Really AJ I had not idea I thought those people trying to attack me were just looking for fun," I say. "If…" "If what I get hurt I get attacked if someone I trust stabs me in the back see AJ I've been through that so many times before I know it will happen again," I say. "Can you please stop acting so casual about this," AJ says. "Can you please stop acting like Chicken Little… Hey Madison remind me to buy that book for Hope," I say. That really ticked AJ off. "Well you at least not such an idiot to sit out in pubic," AJ yells and Hope starts to cry. Madison starts trying to calm her down as I get up and walk behind a truck as AJ follows.**

**I shove against the truck. "What?" He asks. "You know I get you don't think I am going to win. But I'm sick of hearing it," I say. "Hey Jake I don't know if you remember or not but most of the time it's you doing something stupid and me pulling your ass out of the fire and picking up the pieces when you fall apart," AJ yells. "AJ let me do this my way," I say. "I am but if you get hurt…" "Well what do we have here lovers spat," Austin Aries says walking up to me and AJ. "Here Aries isn't it time you got fired again," I say. "Funny man Reed but this time its more likely you get fired than the new face of the X-Division," Aries says. "Hey if your thinking about that bounty your going to have to get through me first," AJ says. "One thing I don't need is money," Aries says. "Than get the hell out of here," AJ and I both say at once. "See but could use a favor from the boss," Aries says. "Tell you want a try go out to the ring," I say.**

**#Break#**

**"What is Jake Reed thinking?" Taz asks as Jake makes his way to the ring followed by AJ. "I think AJ Styles would agree with you," Mike says. "This could be the last time we ever see Jake Reed on Impact the guy should be holed up some where but than again I'm not shocked this guy has been an idiot," Taz says. "Hey the kiss my ass club is in the other company," Tenay. Austin Aries music starts to play as he enters. "Mike I see big things for this guy in the future. And if he can take out Jake Reed the future could be jump started," Taz says. Jake's music starts. Jake gets a microphone. "Now Aries before I come down there and smack you upside your head and hopefully knock that stupid must ash off your face I gotta just say this. You people and well Mike Tenay have never given up on me thank you so much. Now my daughter is in the back so I gotta get done with this idioit as soon as I can," Jake says before jumping into the ring and attacks Aries.**

**Jake quickly give Aries an over head bell to belly suplex. Aries gets up and holds his hands up. "Wait stop," Aries says before hitting Jake with an elbow. THe blow doesn't' faze Jake who takes Aries don and starts to pound on him. Aries rolls away and out of the ring. Jake jumps up on the corner and acts like he is relaxing in a hammock. Aries gets a microphone. "Reed I won't stand for this disrespect. I challenged you to a wrestling match not a jokeathon," Aries yells. "You want a wrestling match get back in here," Jake yells. Aries climbs back in the ring and the two men lock up. Aries gets the advantage and gives Jake a russian legsweep. Aries moves over and tries to fishhook Jake's mouth. Jake manges to fight out. "Jake's got to watch that you do a lot of damage with fishhook," Taz says. Jake charges at Aries who give him a Japanese arm drag. Aries gets up and goes for a for an elbow drop but Jake rolls out of the way. Both men get up and Jake hits a spin buster on Aries who again rolls out of the ring. Jake goes out after him and tosses him back in as Aries yells "NO NO!" Back in the ring Jake gets a side head lock on Aries. Aries goes to give Jake a suplex but instead Jake lands on his feet and rolls up Aries, count of one count of two, Aries kicks out. Both me are up Aries goes for clothesline but Jake ducks under and gives him a neck breaker.**

**"Hey Jake," Bischoff says appearing on the video wall a baby can be heard crying int he back round. "Up here Jake. See I heard you brought the little one and well I just love babies," Eric says as the camera pans over to show Bully Ray and Stenier holding down Madison why Gunner stands over AJ and Beer Money while Jeff Jarrett holds Hope who is crying. Jake runs out of the ring. "That is to damn far!" Tenay yells. As Jake runs frantically backstage. He gets to the door of Immortal's lock room witch is locked when Abyss attacks him. Abyss picks Jake up and pins him against the wall. "Reed my man long long time no see," Hulk Hogan says walking into the shot. "I'm going to kill you!" Jake chokes out as Abyss holds him. "I don't think so see Reed you finally made the fatal error. See you said every member of Immortal. Well Abyss is finally healed up and I can get back in the ring just long enough to finish you. Hey Reed what are you going to do when Immortal destroys you," Hogan mocks before Abyss chokes Jake out.''**

**#Break#**

**"Hope," I say getting up. "She's alright she's with Madison," AJ says as I get up off the trainers table. I ignore him and walk out and see Madison holding the baby. "She's ok even they aren't that sick," Madison says. "I'm so sorry," I say kissing my daughter on the head. "The thing I said about Gunner… It goes for all of them now," Madison says to me. "You got it." I say.**

_**Next Chapter Hardcore Justice Jake goes to war**_


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

_**Note- Home stretch folks. Please review.**_

**"Hush little baby don't say a word Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird and if that mocking bird don't sing Papa's going to buy a diamond ring and if that that diamond ring turn brass Papa's going to buy you a looking glass and if that looking glass get broke Papa's going to buy you a billy goat and if that billy goat won't pull Papa's going to buy you a cart and bull and if that cart and bull fall down you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town," I sing to Hope as I rock her. "I love you," I say before sitting her down in her bassinet and leave the nursery. I head to my room and get my gym bag and my old leather jacket man has thing seen my through many ups and downs. As I head downstairs Madison is waiting. "You heading to the show?" She asks. "Yeah might as well. I talked to Mr. Greenberg and Luke McCain you need anything just call," I tell her. "Don't worry we will be fine," Madison tells me. "Hey I was thinking sometime next week you want to try another date?" I ask. "Yeah sure," she says. "Good see no matter what I want to try," I say. She knows what I mean I want to try us together and giving Hope a real family.**

**#Break#**

**The opening pyro for the PPV had just gone out when Jake's music start to play. "Taz we are getting started with first stage in the battle for control of this company," Mike Tenay announces. "Mike it simple Jake Reed must win six matches all of with are NO DQ but each and this is breaking news has a different stipulation like this one is a table's match," Taz says. "Typical Bischoff doing all he can to keep Jake off his game he hasn't' even told us who is starting to Immortal," Tenay says as Jake plays to the fans. "Hey Immortal is in control don't like pray Jake wins," Taz says. "This is a tables match the only way to win is to drive you opponent through a table introducing first in the ring the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed and his opponent…" Christy Hemme pauses as everyone waits. Scott Steniner's music plays. "Oh man Jake has a tough task right out of the blocks," Taz says. Scott stops at the bottom of the ramp to pose but he never gets a chance Jake comes flying off the top rope and a cross body to floor. Jake picks up Scott and drops him throat first on the guard rail. Jake picks up the chain meal Scott wears and whips him with it. "Taz you said something about being out of the blocks well didn't' let Scott Steiner get to the blocks. Scott tries to run away but Jake just follows and tosses him into the ringside steps.**

**Jake throws Scott back into the ring and grabs a table and puts it in the ring. Jake gets back int he ring but Scott has recovered and hits Jake with a big Steiner line and than picks Jake up for a spinning belly to belly suplex. Scott pulls Jake up again and hits a snap suplex before hitting the flexing elbow drop. Scott than goes for the Steiner Recliner but Jake fights away. "That would have been a brilliant move. He can't win the match but he can do a great deal of damage," Tenay says. "And make Jake has to wrestle five more times tonight he can't afford to deal with a bad back," Taz says. Scott hammers Jake in the back and than hits a butterfly suplex. Scott sets up the table and than sets up for a power bomb but Jake back body drops his way out of it. Jake spins around and rams his knee into the side of Steiner's head. Scott staggers to his feet and Jake hits a flying lariat. Scott sits up and Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Jake climbs to the top rope but Scott recovers enough to shake the top causing Jake to lose his balance. Scott gets up and hits the Frankinstenier.**

**Both men are down and trying to get back up. Scott is up first as Jake uses the ropes to get up as Scott charges and both men going tumbling over the top rope to the ground. Scott recovers first and rams Jake's head into the guar rail. Scott sets up a table sitting it on the guard rail and the ring ring apron and places Jake on it. Scott than climbs up on the table. "What does he have in mind?" Tenay asks. Scott is setting up form something but Jake blocks it and kicks Scott off and he lands on his elbow. Jake gets up and hits a flying shoulder tackle just as Scott stands up again. Scott starts crawling up the ramp trying to get away. Jake hits pulls Scott up and hits a russian legsweep. Jake jumps off the side of the ramps and sets up a table. Jake than takes Scott up to the top of the entrance way. Scott throws a punch but misses allowing Jake to hits a DDT. Jakes a dazed Steiner to his feet and hits a running bicycle kick sending Scott flying off the ramp and crashing into the table below.**

**Jeff Jarrett runs out and attacks Jake. "Ladies and gentlemen by order of Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan this is a falls count anywhere match," Christy Hemme announces as Jarrett hits the stroke and covers. The ref has to run up the ramp and finally counts one as Jake kicks out. Karen Jarrett runs out and tosses Jeff a guitar. Jeff goes to hits Jake who moves out of the way. Jakes hits a roundhouse kick stunning Jeff. The two men start exchanging punches and work there way down the ramp to the backstage area. Jake throws Jeff into a wall. Jeff winds up on his butt with his hands up. "Jake don't," He says. Karen whacks Jake with a chair dropping him to one knee. Jarrett gets up and whips Jake into a wall. They keep fighting back to the area where interviews are done. Jarrett grabs the microphone and uses the chord to choke Jake. "I hate you Jake. All this time I had just wanted to finish you off," Jeff yells. Jeff lets the choke go and than body slams Jake on the ground and than pins him, count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Jeff pulls Jake up and hits a neck breaker. Jarrett covers again count of one, Jake kick out again. Jarrett singles for Karen to get something. She gets up and closes a door as Jeff get ready to whip Jake into it. Jake reverse and Jarrett going crashing into the door witch breaks as Jeff hits it. Jarrett turns around and Jake sparks him tearing down the remains of the door. Jake covers count of one, count of two, Karen pulls Jake off.**

**Jake gets up and turns to Karen. "Oh what are you going to do about it big man," Karen says. At that second Jake ducks and Jarrett who was looking to hit a clothesline nails his own wife. Jarrett is stunned allowing hit a bull down on him and they both land on Karen. Jeff ignores his wife and just tries to crawl away from Jake. Jake kicks Jarrett in the side. Jarrett is able to stand again and they go back to trading punches. Jake lands a big kick to the side driving Jarrett back. "Wait a second they are heading for the concession area," Tenay says as Jake knocks Jarrett through an open door. Jake picks up a soda case and hits Jarrett in the head. Jake covers count of one, count of two, Jarrett kicks out. Jake drops an elbow on Jarrett.**

**Jake pick Jarrett up and tosses him out the widow people would normally get there food from. Jake jumps up on the counter and than hits Jeff with a double stomp. Jake takes off his belt and chokes Jeff with it. Jake leads Jake back into the arena. Jake lets Jeff drop to the ground and picks up a chair and hits Jarrett with it. Jake picks Jarrett up and sets up for a piledriver. Jeff fights out of hit and low blows Jake. Jeff gets the chair and hits Jake with it and busts him open. Jarrett throws the chair down and sets up for the Stroke. But Jake blocks it both men fight for position but it's Jeff who is able to hit a snap suplex. Jake stand up and Jarrett hits a lariat. Jarrett climbs into the stand as Jake stands up and Jeff goes for a diving cross body the ref counts count of one, count of two count of… Jake barely kicks out.**

**Jeff drops a knee onto Jake. Jarrett sets up a chair and gives Jake a double underhook face buster onto it. "That's it," Jarrett yells as he covers. Jake kicks before the ref can count one. Jeff shocked and angry he just start to pound on Jake. "Stay down you stupid bastard," Jeff yells. Jake blocks a few shots and head buts Jarrett. Jeff is stunned and falls into the dented chair he set up earlier. Jake charges and cannon balls into Jake causing the chair to collapse. "Oh my god," Taz says. "That was a solid steel chair, Jake and Jeff crashed through it like it was tinfoil," Tenay says. "Jake can't afford to do moves like that he's got four more matches to go," Taz says as Jake holds his back in pain.**

**Jake finally recovers enough to pin Jarrett, count of one count of two, Jarrett kicks out. Jake pulls Jarrett up and puts him on his shoulders. "Jake is looking for he Death Valley Driver," Tenay yells. Jarrett elbows Jake in head and gets free. Jarrett tries to go for the stroke but Jake basses down preventing it. Jake spins around and gets some undercooks in on Jeff. "Exploder Suplex," Taz yells as Jake hits the move and Jeff hits he ground with a sick thud. Jake covers count of one, count of two, count of three. "That's two member of Immortal down," Tenay says as a battered Jake stands up. "But he is hurting Mike. Jake has over come the odds in the past but not like this," Taz says.**

**To Be Continued…**

_**Note Thank you for reading please review I want to know what you readers think**_


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

**I'm so sore right now. Bischoff for some reason maybe just to regroup and figure out the best want to finish me off is giving me a break as a few other guys are in the ring. I've told everyone to leave me the hell alone. The cut on my head has stopped for now. There is a pain my side telling me I might have a bruised rib. "Hey Jake, Mr. Bischoff wanted me to tell you it's a chain match up next," Al Snow says to me. "Thanks Al," I say getting back up.I could go get my ribs checked but if I do that all they can do it tape them up giving the other four guys I am facing huge target. so for now I'm not doing it.**

**#Break#**

**"The following is a chain match both men will be chained together and it can be used as a weapon," Christy Hemme announced. Bully Ray's music plays as he enters. "First he is from Hells Kitchen New York Bully Ray." Bully takes the microphone from Christy. "Now Scott Steiner dropped the ball. Jeff Jarrett dropped the ball. But that's ok see for all those years with Devon all he did was drop the ball. So Gunner, Abyss, Hulk, and Eric calm down its over after this," Bully declares. Jake's music starts and he enters. "And now from Omaha Nebraska he weighs in at 225 pounds the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," Hemme announces. Earl Hebner has both men present there hands as he binds them using the chain. "Bully Ray has such a huge size and power advantage and he's fresh I think this is where it ends for Jake Reed," Taz says. "Taz you might be right but this guy has won the world title four times he's pinned the first loss on Samoa Joe how can anyone count him out anymore," Mike Tenay says.**

**Earl Hebner calls for the bell. Both men circle the ring the chain clinking as the move. Finally a tie up and Jake forces Ray into the corner quickly Ray powers out and puts Jake in the corner and hits a big elbow. Ray than chokes Jake with both hands before turning it into a choke slam bomb. "He is nothing!" Bully yells standing up. Ray wraps part of the chain around his fist and does a fist drop. Ray than gives Jake a sidewalk slam. Ray pulls Jake up and elbows him in the head before whipping him with the chain. He than turns to Earl Hebner. "Hebner get a the tables," he yells. "What?" Earl. "Are you stupid or something get a table I want to put him through a table," Ray yells before shoving Earl. This gives Jake a chance to whip Ray in the legs with the chain. Ray turn around and kicks Jake right in the face. "Get the damn table you idiot," Ray yells at Earl. Earl gets a table and puts it in the ring. "Well Jake managed to avoid going through a table earlier but not now," Taz says.**

**Ray sets the table up but Jake gets up and hits a running bull dog putting Ray through the table instead. Jake grabs a pice of the broken table and tries to ram the jagged edge into Ray's eyes. Ray gets his hands up to block it as he yells, "no no!" Ray is able to sit up but Jake just hits him in the head with the table piece. Jake covers, count of one count of two, Ray kicks out. Jake wraps the chain around Ray's neck and Pulls back putting his foot in Ray's back. The Bully's eyes start to but out he grabs onto the chain and with one big pull sends Jake into the turnbuckle. "It took all the power that Bully Ray could muster to get out of that," Mike says. Both men stand up. "Ok I'll give you credit you one tough SOB," Ray says extending his hand. "What is he trying to pull here?" Tenay asks. "Come on shake my hand I'm showing you respect," Ray says. Jake hits a drop kick knocking Ray down Jake gets up and than extends his hand. "Come on my shake my hand," Jake says mocking Bully Ray.**

**"I think Bully Ray was hoping to cheap shot Jake," Taz says. Ray gets up pissed off and throws a big punch Jake ducks and Ray is off balance and spins around. Jake hits a German suplex Jake rolls through and hits a second one before rolling though and again and reposting his hands for a dragon suplex but Ray just kicks Jake below the belt. Ray than knocks Jake down with a big clothesline and than starts to whip Jake with the chain. Ray swings the chain and hits Jake right in the head. Ray takes the chain off his arm. "Hey you gotta keep that attached," Earl yells. "Shut up," Ray yells before shoving Earl again. Ray pulls Jake up and puts him in the corner using the chain tie Jake into it. Ray heads to another corner and runs full blast and splashes into Jake and than he does it again and again. Jake can't move he is just stuck. Ray backs up again and hits a forth splash and thank undoes the chain and Jake just drops to the ground. Ray flips Jake over onto his back and places his boot on Jake. Earl takes his time getting into position but finally counts one and than he counts two. Jake gets his shoulder up. Ray is pissed and sets up for the Bully Bomb. Jake counters into a victory roll count of one count of two, Bully kicks out.**

**Both men are up Ray swing but Jake ducks. Jake jumps onto the second rope and spins and hits a tornado DDT. Jake pulls off the and ties Ray's feet to the bottom rope. Jake climbs to the top rope and comes off hitting a big splash. "Pin him Jake its over," Tenay yells. But Jake is hurting form the move and his holding his ribs. "Jake hurt himself," Mike says but Jake finally covers, count of one, count of two, Ray kicks out. Ray is able to untie himself. Both men stagger to there feet before falling over. "This match has taken a insane toll on both men," Tenay says. Jake rolls out of the ring. Ray follows him out. Ray reaches back in the ring to grab the chain. Bully Ray starts to whip Jake again with the chain. Ray drives a knee into Jake's side. Ray throws Jake back into the ring. Ray takes his time climbing back into the ring he stops on the apron to mock the fans and toss the chain back in the ring. Ray ducks his head as he climbs back in the ring finally Jake gets up and kick Ray right in the head. Ray is stunned Jake locks in a cravat. Jake sees the chain and hits a cravat cutter driving Ray head first into the chain and covers count of one count of two count of three.**

**#Break#**

**Backstage Bischoff is throwing things he is so mad. "Gunner," He yells. "Yes sir," Gunner says. "Your up and its an I quit match I want him screaming it," Eric says. "You got it," Gunner says pulling off his T-shirt and heading for the ring. "An I quit match and Jake can't even stand up yet.**

**#Break#**

**Jake is just starting to stand up. Gunner runs out and jumps in the ring and spears Jake and starts to pound on him. Gunner locks in an abdominal stretch. "Ask him," Gunner yells at Earl Hebner. Earl has a microphone. "Jake what do you say?" Earl asks. "I say I will kill this SOB," Jake yells. Gunner drives an elbow into Jake's side. "We saw Jake's ribs were hurting during that last match and now Gunner is attacking them. Gunner spins Jake around and hits gut buster. Gunner drops a knee into Jake's side. Gunner climbs to the top rope and waits for Jake stands before hitting a top rope lariat. Gunner locks Jake into a figure four. "That's a mistake he should stay on Jake core not the legs," Taz says. Jake manages to break the hold. Both men lock up Gunner gets the advantage and gets a pumplehandled side slam. Gunner goes and gets a chair. As Jake stands again Gunner drives the chair right into his ribs. Gunner locks in the rings of Saturn.**

**"I don't think Jake can last much longer," Taz says as Jake yells out in pain. "Jake what do you say?" Earl asks. "Gunner you suck," Jake yells. Gunner wrenches back on the hold but he pulls to far allowing Jake to get to his knees. Jake picks Gunner and hits an Alabama Slam. Gunner stand up and Jake hits a jumping knee. Jake than locks in a flying arm bar. "What do you say Gunner?" Gunner refuses to quit. Gunner pulls up on the move and power bombs Jake breaking the hold. "That was a desperation move and it didn't get the win for Jake," Mike Tenay says. Gunner gets of the ring and gets the ring side steps and puts them in the ring. Gunner picks Jake up and power slams him on the steps. Gunner pulls Jake up and puts him in a bear hug. Gunner thrashes Jake around trying to make the hold even more painful.**

**Jake tries to snake his right arm into the hold to break but can't. "Ask him?" Gunner yells. "Jake do you quit?" Jake just spits in Gunner's face. Gunner sees the hold isn't working so he hits a belly to belly suplex. Gunner picks up the steps and goes to drop them on Jake but Jake rolls out of the way. Gunner goes to ram Jake's face into Jake blocks and instead rams Gunner's head and than he does it again and again. Gunner is now bleeding. Jake hits a short arm clothesline knocking Gunner down. Jake picks Gunner up for a Giant Swing and swings Gunner right into the steps headfirst. "He left a dent," Taz says. Jake locks in a dragon sleeper. "Gunner do you quit?" The referee asks. "NO!" Gunner yells. Jake rears back on the hold. Eric Bischoff runs out and gets in the ring and attacks Jake's eyes. Jake lets got of the hold he goes after Bischoff who just kicks him the ribs. Jake drops in pain. Eric gets out the ring smug smile on his face. "Bye Jake," Eric yells.**

**Gunner puts Jake in and Indian death lock. Jake is able to elbow Gunner in the head causing him to let go of the hold. Both men struggle to get to there feet using the ropes. Gunner viscously spears Jake back down. Gunner stands up again and sets up for another spear. Jake stands up again as Gunner charges but Jake side steps and Gunner goes crashing into the corner. "This match can't much longer at this pace," Tenay says. Jake grabs the chain from his match with Bully Ray. Jake wraps the chain around his arm. Gunner turns and and Jake hits a flying lariat. Jake removes the chain and now wraps it around Gunner's neck and than locks in a Hangman's clutch. "Gunner what do you say?" "YES I QUIT!" Gunner screams.**

**Jake drops the hold. "He did it!" Mike yells. "What is he doing now?" Taz asks as Jake reaches into his boot. "THAT'S A SPIKE!" Taz yells. Gunner gets up and Jake hits with the spike right in the eye. Gunner drops and runs to the back holding his eye. "That was for Madison and Hope and what that SOB did to them," Jake says exhausted and in pain. "Well Jake you somehow pulled out the miracle but it's over see your next match is a cage match with Abyss," Bischoff yells into a microphone.**

_**Alright I'm not about betting I am working really hard and just one review would mean the world to me please review**_


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

_**Note- Here it is the cage match. And you should all think JedimasterChris and Aaron W because they reviewed and now you get your chapter they got me going.**_

**"I don't want to hear how dangerous this is. Just finish tapping up my ribs," I tell the trainer. "Alright but you have really lost it this time," he says to me. He's done and I pull my shirt back on and leave the room. I walk for a little bit and than cough and I see blood in my hands. A door opens and Traci walks out. "Jake you can't do this," She says to me. I don't know if she real or if I am seeing things. "Just leave me alone," I say. "Think about your daughter," She says. "I am," I say walking away.**

**#Break#**

**Jeremy Borash stood in the ring with the cage around it. "This is a cage match and it is your main event of the evening," JB announces. Jake's music plays. "Mike your not going to like that I am saying this but they call Jake the Omaha Outlaw and right now he reminds me of the old gun slinger in a western movie heading to the gunfight where he knows he's going to get killed," Taz says. "Taz I always thought Shane lived," Mike says talking about the old movie. Immortal's music plays as Abyss followed by Bischoff and Hogan enters. Abyss climbs into the cage. "First he is from Part Unknown The Monster Abyss. His opponent from Omaha Nebraska he is the Omaha Outlaw Jake Reed," JB announces before exiting the cage. Jackson James calls for the bell.**

**Abyss charges at Jake right away trying to crush him in the corner but Jake rolls out of the way. Abyss tires again and Jake rolls out of the way. Abyss charges a third time and again Jake rolls out of the way. Abyss turns quickly and and catches Jake with a big boot. Abyss picks Jake up for a Guerrilla press slam. Abyss covers count of one count of two, Jake kicks out. Abyss pulls Jake over to the corner and climbs to the second rope and comes off looking for a splash but Jake gets his legs up. Abyss is hurt but isn't recovers quickly and hits a leg drop on Jake and thank lock in a twisting chin lock on Jake. "Twist his damn head off," Hogan yells. Jake reaches up and pokes Abyss in the eyes. Abyss lets go of the hold. Jake gets up and clips Abyss in the leg. Jake gets up on the top rope and hits a missile dropkick as Abyss stands up. Abyss gets to his knees and Jake hits a DDT. Jake covers count of one, Abyss just throws him off. Jake goes to kick Abyss in the head but Abyss catches the leg and dragon screws Jake. Both men stand but Abyss land a big punch right to Jake's head witch drops Jake.**

**Abyss pulls Jake up for the shock treatment and hits it. Abyss gets up and just walks on Jake. Abyss than hits a running splash. "That can't feel good on Jake ribs," Taz says. Abyss stands Jake up and gives him a choke slam. "It's over," Bichoff yells. Sting makes his way down to ring side. "You gotta get up Jake," Sting yells. Abyss just gives Jake another choke slam and than covers. Count of one count of two, Jake gets his shoulder up. Abyss picks Jake up and press him above his head and head for the cage wall about to toss Jake into it. Jake escapes and shove Abyss into the wall Abyss hits it and comes off but Jake hits a drop kick driving Abyss head first into it again. Both men drop but than Jake kips up and the crowd explodes. Abyss sits up and Jake hits a rolling neck snap. Abyss sits up again and Jake hits a shinning wizard. "Come on Jake finish this," Tenay yells. Abyss is down as Jake covers. count of one count of two, Abyss kicks out. "Garrett now!" Eric yells.**

**Jackson James kicks Jake below the belt. "What?… Wait a second he said Garrett… I can't believe I didn't see it earlier that's Garrett Bischoff that's Eric son," Mike Tenay yells. "Oh no they are handcuffing Jake," Taz says. Sting tries to climb in the ring but Hogan pulls him off and throws him into the guard rail. Abyss stars to beat on Jake who can't defend himself. Abyss hits the black hole slam. "No not like this," Tenay yells as Abyss covers Jake count of one count of two. Abyss gets up and throws Jake to side and rams his face into the cage right in from of Bischoff. "That right that would be to easy. Your going to suffer," Bischoff yells. "What we never talked about this?" Garrett yells. Abyss locks in a bear hug. Even Hogan doesn't seem to like this. Abyss lets Jake drop. "Come on just cover him," Garrett yells. Abyss shoves Garrett away. Abyss places Jake in the center of the the ring and climbs up to the top rope for a splash. Garrett shakes the ropes causing Abyss to fall. "Is Garrett having a major change of heart," Mike asks. Garrett unlocks the handcuffs. Jake is free and gets up and tries to lock in the hangman's clutch on Abyss. Abyss can't fight out of it. Jake gets it locked in. EMT's come out to help Sting to the back.**

**Abyss won't tap and Jake breaks the hold. "Any move especially a submission like that take power from you and Jake is so hurt he may not have that anymore," Taz says. "You idoit," Eric is yelling on the outside at Garrett. Jake is able to stand up again and starts to climb up the cage. "I think the beating he's taken is really affecting Jake you can't win this match by escape," Tenay says. Jake jumps off the top and hit Abyss with a leg drop from the top. Jake covers count of one count of two Abyss kicks out. Abyss gets up having a second wind. Both men stand and circle each other. Abyss charges Jake his super kick and cracks him in the mouth. Abyss is dazed. Abyss drops to one knee Jake hits a ax kick dazing Abyss again. Jake hits a spinning elbow to the back of Abyss' head knocking him over. Jake covers count of one count of two, Abyss kicks outs again. Jake grabs Abyss by his feet witch is a huge mistake as it allows Abyss to kick him off sending Jake crashing into the corner. Abyss gets u and splashes Jake. "Just like that Abyss is back in control of this match," Taz says. "And Taz this is where you start to worry about the long term effects. Jake just turned thirty he has a young daughter. Maybe he needs to just let it be over," Tenay says.**

**Abyss is taking a second to mock the crowd. "Shock treatment than the blackhole," Hogan commands from the outside. Abyss goes to follow orders but Jake some how escapes and locks in a triangle choke. Abyss falls to the ground as Jake rolls his shoulder so he isn't being pinned. "That is tight and perfect," Taz says stunned. Abyss tires to pick Jake up to slam him but he is fading fast. Garrett picks up Abyss arm one it falls, a second time falls again and a third time it falls. "He did it! He choked out Abyss with a triangle!" Mike Tenay yells thrilled.**

**Hogan and Eric Bischoff charge into the ring and attack Jake and lay out Garrett. "Congrats Jake you won five matches but now you have to face Hulk Hogan," Eric reminds everyone. Eric pulls off his black shirt showing a referee's shirt underneath as Hogan goes throw his trademark posing. Jake gets up an Hogan hits a big boot and the leg drop but decides to go back to posing. "This sucks. Jake can't fight anymore he's to badly hurt," Tenay says. "Wait what is he doing?" Taz asks as Jake pulls something on his hand. "Is that a black glove… That's Madison's glove," Tenay yells. "IT's a loaded glove. Hulk look out," Taz yells. Hogan turns around and Jake punches him right in the Jaw and than pushes Bischoff for good measure. Jake covers as Earl Hebner runs out count of one count of two count of three. Some of the baby face wrestlers come out to remove Abyss and Garrett as Jake tosses Hogan out of the cage. "One left Earl," Jake says pointing at Eric who is starting to wake up. The door closes.**

**"OH YES!" Tenay yells. "I'm sorry!" Eric yells over and over again. Jake hits him with a round kick and than whip him into the ropes and comes off with a flying lariat. Jake than racks Eric's head on the cage busting him open. The crowd is loving it. Jake pulls Eric up for a Death Vally Driver and hits it before coving him 1 2 3. Jake than gives Bischoff another Death Valley Driver for good measure. "I can't believe he did it," Tenay says as the roster enters the cage. AJ hugs Jake. Dixie Carter makes her way into the ring and hugs Jake. "And Dixie Carter has regained control of TNA," Taz says.**

**Suddenly Jake collapses. "Get back," AJ yells at everyone. EMT's rush into the ring as the crowd has gone silent. The EMT's load Jake on to a stretcher. "Ladies and Gentlemen it was clear Jake Reed was taking a horrible beating tonight. All we can do is pray for him," Mike Tenay says as Jake is taken into the back and loaded into an ambulance.**

**#Break#**

**Madison moved as quickly as she could with a baby in her arms. "Madison over here," AJ says. "What is the latest?" Madison asks. "Thy won't tell me anything," AJ says. "Excuse me I'm Madison Ryane I'm Jake Reed's girlfriend what is the update," Madison knew she was stretching the truth but there was no harm. "I will see what I can find out miss," a nurse says. "Its ok," Madison says to Hope who is starting to fuss. "Can I get you some coffee," AJ asks. "No I can't drink coffee yet but water please," she says. "Hey Madison people should really call Jake Never say Die because he keeps getting up," AJ says.**

**#Break#**

**Where the hell am I? "Hey son," My dad Bill Reed says. "Dad? Am I dead?" I ask confused nervous scarred out of my mind. "No Jake your not dead. Although your damn lucky," my dad says. "Wrestling when I was coughing up blood," I say. "That and all the other times you tried to drink yourself to death. Time to make some changes son," My dad says. "Hey I'm making those changes," I say. "I know you are and the next time you want a dam drink think of my granddaughter and simple fact it took this long to get back in control you don't have another run like this in you," My dad says.**

**#Break#**

**I wake up and see Madison in a chain next to me with a sad smile on her face. "Oh think God," She says hugging me. "Easy," I say man I'm sore as hell. "I think the doctor wants to write a paper on you he says you have three broken rips a bruised kidney and a lacerated liver," Madison says. "Holy hell. Dixie owes me big," I say. "Dixie owes you a long break. I don't care how tough you think you are Jake you are resting up," Madison says. "Damn I was planning on doing a ten match gaunt on Impact," I say. "Well to bad your just going to have to settle for playing with Hope," Madison says to me. I smile I may be in pain but for the first time in a very long time I'm at peace.**

_**One more chapter to kind of wrap everything up to come. What did you guys think? Remember hit that review button I am not above begging**_


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

**Two days and two very sleepless night later I lay awake in my hospital bed. The doctors want to give me something for pain and I refuse. I am not going to risk taking anything strong that an aspirin with my history. Could be worse I guess but right now it's nine o'clock in the morning and I'm just resting. "What the hell do you think you are doing here," I hear a voice with a thick Kentucky accent say. "I'm here to met with a talent about bringing him to the number one spots entertainment company in the world," another very deep sounding voice says. Either I am having a very bad dream or a nightmare is just outside my door. I close my eyes hoping it's just the bad dream and I will wake up. "You think for one second he would work for you," The Kentucky voice says. "I think he is more likely to come work my company than work go work back in the minors," The deep voice says. "Will you two be quite people are trying to rest," A new voice says one I actually don't mind hearing. A few seconds later Madison enters my room. "You will not believe who are outside," Madison says shifting Hope onto her hip. "Of course I know anyone that knows wrestling in the tri-county area knows they are here," I say. "They actually both showed up at the house wanting to talk to you," Madison says.**

**"Well if I don't see them now we will never get any peace and honestly I like a good nap as much as Hope," I say getting up and putting on my bath rope. I open the door. "You two get here in I say," I say. Jim Cornett and John Laurinaitis walk into my room. "Jake, I'm John Laurinaitis the…." "I know who you are," I say annoyed. "Well Jake I just want to say what an amazing match on Sunday. And honestly that is the kind of performance that should have been seen at the highest level of the business. Mr. McMahon has authorized me to begin negations to bring you to the WWE. Jake we want you truth is you should have been with us all along," John says. "He was with you than you creative and I use that term loosely wanted to make him a perverted sex thing," Jim says. "Yes Jim your right but the simple fact is we made a mistake. But Jake let's correct that mistake. I mean think about at it Jake Reed vs. John Cena at SummerSlam, Jake Reed vs. Randy Orton at the Royal Rumble, maybe even Jake Reed vs. The Undertaker at WrestleMania and of course anytime you want it Jake Reed vs. CM Punk," John says. "Come on another Jake Reed vs. CM Punk feud I think the world have seen enough of that. And I am under contract to TNA and even if I wasn't I really don't want to work for the WWE. I tend to remember you telling me once I was just wasn't what the WWE was looking for well the WWE isn't what I'm looking for," I say. "That's got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard anyone say," John says before leaving.**

**"What a idiot," JIm says. "Look Jim anything I say about WWE goes for ROH," I say. "Jake we have known each since you were a kid. Can't I stop by and check on you," Jim says. "Than why did you come to the house?" Madison asks. "Well like I have said I have known that man since he was young I honestly thought he would be at home by. Hell once he injured his elbow cut the cast off and went to the next town," Cornett says. "I was stupid," I say. "Great to hear you are finally listening to the doctors. Now Jake one thing you and I always agreed one thing we love wrestling," Jim says. "Yes we do Jim," I say. "Now Jake TNA is talking a lot of talk about Wrestling Matters well you know where wrestling truly matters?" Jim says. "Iowa I swear Jim those people are nuts about Dan Gable," I say. "Not Iowa I mean a wrestling company where wrestling truly matters. Ring of Honor," Jim says. "Jim I am under contract to TNA and I have new born daughter hardly the time to take massive pay cut," I say. "Jake I'm telling you ROH is on the verge of big things. This new ownership changes the game hell before to long Dixie Carter might just be looking to sell TNA," Jim says.**

**"Well Jim if that happens I will still be under contract," I say. "Jake you can play him but now me I know how Dixie Carter works no doubt after firing you she may have slipped a void out clause on you behave that would allow you to leave if you disliked things in TNA," Jim says. He is some what right I do have an opt out clause. "Jim I just went through hell to clean TNA up you think I'm leaving now?" I say. "Jake come on you should be wrestling the best talents in the world," Jim pleads. "Kurt Angle, AJ Styles, RVD, Bobby Roode, James Storm, Samoa Joe, Abyss, Jeff Jarrett, Daniels, Kaz, The Guns I think I am," I say. "I can't believe this they treat you like dirt toss you out and you just go running back. Well tell you what when ROH on SEG is kicking TNA's ass don't come crying to me," Jim says leaving. "Good luck running at three in the morning on Sundays in Iowa," I say. Jim looks like is about to say something but leaves.**

**With them gone I reach and take Hope from Madison. "Hi sweat pea are you excited daddy can finally come home today," I say kissing her. "I don't know but I enjoyed have a nice quite house," Madison says. "I just hope you haven't redecorated anything," I say. "I just got rid of that stupid picture of that football stadium," Madison jokes. "You better not," I say. "I was tempted to use it to hit those two, when they showed up," Madison says. "Can you believe people like I'm going to go through all that just to leave," I say. "I remember a lush who said he tired of TNA. He was sick of being a hero. He was never coming back," Madison says. "That guy is long gone. And he is never coming back," I say. "Good I like this guy a lot more," Madison says. "But we do owe him a little. I mean if not for that guy well this little one isn't here," I say. "Come on Jake get dressed time go home," Madison says. "Sound great to me," I say.**

_**Note- There we are done with the story finally. You know when I started Wanted Man witch was the forerunner to Hope I was really burned on writing than I got a strange idea what if Jake attacked Hulk Hogan dressed as Curry Man and that lead to Wanted Man. Now of course that scene never got written into Wanted Man or Hope. I thank everyone for reading this please review**_


End file.
